


Descendants - We're Weird, Wild & Rotten to the Core**

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audrey isn't the Nicest Here, Auradon Prep (Disney), Ben Tries (Disney: Descendants), Canon Rewrite, Carlos is too Precious, Disney Parody, Doug I Applaud You, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Evie is Such a Goddess, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Isle of the Lost (Disney), It's Disney What You Expect?, Jay is the Best Bro, M/M, Magic, Mal is Way too Done With Everyone, Male Friendship, Minor Audrey/Ben (Disney: Descendants), Movie: Descendants (2015), Music, Neither is Chad, Or Jane, Parody, Past Audrey/Ben (Disney: Descendants), Protective Jay (Disney), Romance, Sassy Carlos de Vil, Song Lyrics, Spells & Enchantments, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Sass is Real with the VKs, There's a Dragon!, United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Villains Aren't the Best Parents Sometimes, love spells, the VKs are family, took me way too long to finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Twenty years ago, the villains were locked away on the Isle and forgotten... until now. Prince Ben, son of the infamous Beauty and her Beast, have decided to give the children of four of the most notorious villains a chance. When they come over, none of them expecting the pink, sparkles and falling in love would change them for their lives and themselves for the better.





	1. Prologue - Auradon & the Isle of the Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from the author's point of view... like the rest of the story. Anyways! I can't believe it took me since FLIPPING MARCH to finish this. MARCH! MAAARRRRRCCCHHH!! Yeah, I've been working on this since then!
> 
> Oddly enough when the first movie came out, I did start a parody for this movie but never even got past the game. Not even because of writer's block. Because my laptop went stupid.
> 
> I didn't have the motivation to go back and do Descendant parodies until this year and I already written for the fandom two years prior (2017) when the second movie came. 
> 
> So the story is out now and I wanted to write it all before posting it. Also the third movie shall be up soon, too. I had that almost finished before this one and stopped to finish this one.

Once upon a time, long, long ago...

Well, more like 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest, personal friends. There was cake, dancing, all that good merry stuff that people do to celebrate a marriage. And after the big time partying, the newlywed couple usually go on their honeymoon, right?

This beauty and former beast didn't. You heard right. Yeah, instead of a honeymoon, Prince Adam (also known as the once enchanted Beast) united all the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. To keep this land forever peaceful and happy, he rounded up all the villains and their sidekicks, basically all the interesting people, and he booted them off the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there.

You could guess it was a rather destructive place since it was crowded with people with bad tempers and jacked-up morals. The salty coating on top of that cake was no magic, bad food, little space... NO WI-FI!

No. Way. Out.

Twenty years. Twenty years of despair on the Isle. Twenty years of newfound joy.

While the villains wallowed in misery, the princes and princesses became kings and queens, no longer living in fear of black wisps or wicked stepmothers.

The Isle of the Lost was a land of darkness. Auradon was a land of light.

Both places producing children, fueled by whatever leadership offered to them.

These children were the next generation of kings, queens, and evil doers.

One becoming the starting point when he realized something. Something that was definitely out of the question to some. Something that could bring about a new path for his generation. Something that would have possibly gotten him grounded.


	2. Part  1 - A Decision, Leaving the Isle & a Musical Number?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to realize why Maleficent would be considered the worst (best) villain. The woman cursed a baby because she wasn't invited to a party. She was petty! I don't blame her! I applaud her honestly. Like even if you thought she was dead, or you didn't want to associate with her, why disrespect her? See, this is why people turn into villains. This is why!
> 
> 'Rotten to the Core' will always come and haunt me in a good way and the nerve for them to come out with a remix that I end up loving that, too. Unfair! I have said this in my chatfic, but I will always think about Jay's line about uniforms. Like... yeah...

After much thinking, arguing, losing hours of sleep, and paperwork, he had finally enclosed his first major decision. The first decision he had to pass as he started his path to king.

It was a big one. A huge one. A gigantic one that will surely change Auradon forever. But it had to be done.

All he really had to do was to let his parents know. Surely, that would go smoothly.

Right?

Over and over the whole scenario played in his head as his eyes stared out the nearby window, staring at the dreary Isle of the Lost. He paid little attention to the tailor trying to fix up his suit. Keyword is 'trying'.

"How is it possible you're going to be crowned next month?"

Ben had caught sight of his parents come into the room as the tailor finished measuring the size of his head. The smiles they both adorned was brighter than the golden yellow his mother infamously worn and the crown his father proudly shown off. It was easy to realize they were insanely joyous of his upcoming coronation. Of course they would be. He was going to be the next King of Auradon.

"You're just a baby!", King Adam teased.

Queen Belle laughed, lightly smacking at her husband's chest. "He's 16, dear."

"Hey, Pops.", Ben greeted. "Hi, Mom."

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned king."

Some might agree. Known royals like Eric and Ariel, Jasmine and Aladdin, Tiana and Naveen, and others didn't become crowned until their twenties. Queen Kida was young when she took complete rule over Atlantis after her father died. Although she was past thousands of years old, she looked no younger than 18 when she started her reign.

"Weren't you alone at the age of 16 in that huge castle of yours?", Belle questioned, hands going on her hips. 

"True. But it had been four or five years when I was cursed and I had my court with me.", Adam countered. "Though, I didn't make a good decision until I was 42."

Belle was now looking over some of the blue fabrics laid out by the tailor. She already had about two she really liked. Having heard her husband, she turned to him with a questioning look. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

"It was either you or the teapot." Adam winked, earning a displeased scoff from his wife and a chuckle from his son. "Kidding."

The queen rolled her eyes and continued to marvel at the fabrics. Seeing how calm his parents were, Ben had chose it was the time to tell them his first notion as king.

"Mom, Dad..." He almost stepped forward, however the tailor stopped him with a tut. He was now fixing up the ends of his pants. "Oh, sorry. Mom, Dad..."

Belle and Adam turned to give him his full attention.

"I've chosen my first official proclamation." Here it comes. "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon."

Okay... seeing how both his parents gave him shock stares, Belle dropping the cloth in her hands, Ben guessed this wasn't going to go so smoothly.

Even the tailor looked confused.

But Ben could care less. For a while now, he came to the realization that the children of the Lost should be stirred away from something they didn't deserve. They shouldn't live there for something their parents decided to do.

They shouldn't be punished.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." He stepped off the platform, not noticing the disgruntled look on the tailor's face. This man just wanted to do his job and get going.

Adam shook his head, obviously not on board. "The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?"

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones that need our help the most." Ben glanced to his mother who nodded. It seems she was at least interested in this. "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?", the current king questioned, sternly. Belle grabbed his arm, drawing his attention to her.

"I gave you a second chance. I think we should at least give these children the same."

Adam didn't say anything, knowing she was indeed right. She did give him a second chance, despite how cruel he had been to her at first.

Belle gave Ben the go-ahead. "Who are their parents?"

"Cruella de Vil, Jafar, the Evil Queen... and Maleficent."

To be honest, Ben wasn't expecting to have heard the tailor scream out. It spooked him a little, but he supposed at the mentioned of said names anybody would be a little on edge.

Like his father.

"Maleficent! She's the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out here---"

At this time, Belle had gestured for the tailor to leave. He quickly did, glad to be out of there.

"I won't hear any of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"Yes! Them! But their children..." Ben sighed, shaking his head and eyeing at the ground. "Their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?"

The two stared down each other when Ben looked back up, hoping his father could see some understanding. His mother had stepped forward, giving Adam the same look, too. It was quiet for some time before they saw him calm down, exhaling with a nod.

"I suppose the children are innocent.", he said before turning on his heel to leave.

The queen smiled at her son, lightly touching his cheeks. "Well done, sweetie." She then also turned to leave, hooking her arm with her husband's and leaving their son alone.

Ben had let out a breath, relieved to have gotten a somewhat implied permission to go forward with his plan. He stepped closer to the window, touching at the golden ring adorning his finger, thinking about the children of the Lost. More so on the freckles that didn't leave his mind for the past few days.

* * *

Just miles away, a girl, magic in her veins and purple leather on her back stood on a worn down chest, spraying on green paint on the dingy brick wall in front of her. She found vandalizing any clear space with spray paint a hobby of hers. It was an entertaining one while also a way of marking the world her own. She didn't think she would tire of it any time soon since it was one of the few things that didn't make her go insane. Much like a relative she had been dealing with for the past 16 years of her life and the minions she wanted to rid of. It was all so...

Is that music?

** _They say I'm trouble_ **

** _They say I'm bad_ **

She jumped off the chest, done and pleased with her work. A black silhouette of her mother, the cold-hearted Maleficent with purple and neon poison green colors. Written in bold letters was the words "LONG LIVE EVIL".

** _They say I'm evil_ **

** _And that makes me glad_ **

The girl had let out an amused laugh, pushing past two guys who dare not scowl her on the move, recognizing her bright deep purple hair.

Around the way, a tall, handsome and rugged boy was climbing down a ladder after he had jumped down a roof. He recently caused a bit of mischief of his own. Stealing, oddly enough like an enemy of his father's. His dark hair casaded and moved against his bare shoulders from a red beanie he wouldn't get rid of for anybody. He grinned, the expression one of which could bring anyone to their knees at just how charming he was.

** _A dirty no-good_ **

** _Down to the bone_ **

** _Your worst nightmare_ **

** _Can't take me home_ **

Truthfully, with looks like that, people would have to disagree... Anyways!

** _So I got some mischief_ **

** _In my blood_ **

In a crowded area, a girl with the most gorgeous of berry blue hair and a killer fashion look sashayed down a table, not caring for how some people whined and complained while others basked at her beauty. She felt too good about herself to even pay any attention to them.

A confident diva, a princess in her own right, a goddess even. As her mother told her.

She climbed down the table, maneuvering under a bar while seducing a male with her sweet smile and sparkling browns.

** _Can you blame me?_ **

** _I never got no love_ **

** _They think I'm callous_ **

** _A low-life hood_ **

This child was younger than the other three, his youthful light brown freckles to prove such. But don't be fooled. He looked innocent. Even with the shadow black, lifeless white and blood red he wore. Colors his vicious of a mother was known for. Colors that was fit for a menace. Which he can be if provoked enough. This teen may look like he wouldn't harm a fly, but be damned if you try to push him to his limit. He gets feisty.

** _I feel so useless_ **

** _Misunderstood!_ **

He had passed one little girl, snatching away her apple and taking a bite out of it. Not looking back, he laughed when he was sure she was fuming. He tossed back her apple which she caught and almost tossed at his head.

** _Mirror, mirror on the wall_ **

The two girls met in an alley, waving away steam that rose from a busted pipe. The blue haired girl had let out a giggle, smiling her winning smile. "Hello, Mal."

"Evie.", the now known Mal greeted back, nonchalant. "Let's go find the boys."

"Sure thing."

They strutted down the concrete way, feeling fearful and swooned stares.

** _Who's the baddest of them all?_ **

The first teen boy rushed playfully across a rickety beam. His balance was perfect which amazed some of the people who saw him. In truth, they were scared or either didn't care he might have fell off. However, they doubted it since he seemed to have no problem. Especially, when he flipped off the roof and slid down without so much of a blink or breaking sweat.

What the hell?!

** _Welcome to my wicked world_ **

Inside a room with small beds and sleeping civilians, the freckled boy was causing some more havoc, waking now angered men and women. Of course, he cared less.

He, along with the other boy had met the two girls in a warehouse.

"And a good morning to you.", he had said.

Mal scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Nothing is ever good about any morning here, Carlos."

"Oh, Mal. Ever so a downer.", the taller boy teased.

"Yup. That's me, Jay."

"Mal, didn't you mention something about our parents meeting back at your mom's? Wanting to tell us something?", Evie had asked, twisting a lock of her hair.

"Uh huh. Let's go before our parents freak out on us."

"Lead the way then."

** _Wicked world_ **

** _I'm rotten to the core, core_ **

** _Rotten to the core_ **

** _I'm rotten to the core, core_ **

** _Who could ask for more?_ **

** _I'm nothing like the kid next_ **

** _Like the kid next door_ **

** _I'm rotten to the_ **

** _I'm rotten to the_ **

** _I'm rotten to the core_ **

Mal had pushed back a wired gate, leading the other three into an area filled with people doing laundry. Of course, the moment they could, they started grabbing sheets off ropes, flipping baskets, dumping out buckets. People were no doubt disturbed, but dare they say anything?

They were helpless since these were four of the kids of the most known evil of villains on the Isle of the Lost. All they could do is watch after them with displeased glares as the teens rushed off banging on surfaces with pipes.

The purple haired teen had sneaked up behind a woman eyeing into her crystal ball, scaring her before pulling back a curtain to reveal a man in a tub.

"Hey!"

She laughed in his face and ran off.

** _Call me a schemer_ **

** _Call me a freak_ **

** _How can you say that?_ **

** _I'm just unique_ **

** _What, me a traitor?_ **

** _Ain't got your back?_ **

Jay was holding a rusty somewhat golden pot in his hand while offering what could have been inside it to two clueless men. When they thought he was going to pour the absent contents into their empty cups, he jumped over the table and ran off with the object.

You could guess the two men sulked at the ruse.

** _Are we not friends?_ **

** _What's up with that?_ **

Evie had chuckled, running her hands through silk yet ragged scarfs that hang from poles and ropes. Her dancing was playful, yet enchanting and eye-catching to all that saw her. One man was drawn in close, eyeing her with desire and curiosity.

Of course, she paid no mind to his feelings and twirled off after pulling his scarf off his neck and leaving him with unsatisfied thoughts. The pull had caused him to tumble into the ground.

** _So I'm a misfit_ **

** _So I'm a flirt_ **

** _I broke your heart?_ **

** _I made ya hurt?_ **

Carlos had jumped onto a table, kicking a basket of fruit off which caused a woman to jump up in alarm. He picked up a smaller one and tossed it on her head before jumping onto a passing cart of hay.

"Oh you little nuisance!", she had growled, getting a face full of hay. "You didn't have to do that to my apples!"

** _T__he_** **_ past is past_ **

** _Forgive, forget_ **

** _The truth is_ **

** _You ain't seen nothing yet!_ **

** _Mirror, mirror on the wall_ **

** _Who's the baddest of them all?_ **

** _Welcome to my wicked world_ **

** _Wicked world_ **

The four teens, after having their fill of fun which others who were the victims of it would disapprove, had met into another alley. A rather spacious one that was filled with people. As they stormed down the way, people followed in smooth rhythm.

A group consisted of the four teens and some of the others formed, stopping in the middle of the area before they began to dance.

Yup, dance. Dance with wild swimming in their blood and adrenaline flooding their muscles and brains.  
Their movements were in sync and would remind you of a dance of zombies ready to tear down a town.  
An accurate comparison maybe.

_ **I'm rotten to the core, core** _

_ **Rotten to the core** _

_ **I'm rotten to the core, core** _

_ **Who could ask for more?** _

_ **I'm nothing like the kid next** _

_ **Like the kid next door** _

_ **I'm rotten to the** _

_ **I'm rotten to the** _

_ **I'm rotten to the core** _

A woman was passing by Mal with her baby in her wagon, holding a lollipop. The purple haired girl reached out and snatched it away, holding it up like a trophy as the child began to whine.

Her friends and the others laughed at the misdeed. Laughed until two grumpy men had came up with the 'I ain't got time for this BS' expressions with max done-ness. Frightened, the people ran away, leaving the two men.

Carlos, Evie and Jay blinked at the men while Mal groaned under her breath and then turned around to face them.

Well, the person behind them.

"Hi, Mom."

The two men stepped apart, revealing their boss. A woman wearing jet leather black with hints of dragon purple. Horns standing tall on the top of her head and a currently non-magic staff in her hand. Known to all as the prime evil-doer of all evil-doers. The fairy of black magic. The enemy of the now Queen Aurora and King Phillip.

The Maleficent.

"Stealing candy, Mal?", she asked, her tone unimpressed. "I'm so disappointed."

Mal displayed the candy to her mother, shrugging. "It was from a baby.", she tried.

Maleficent had let out a snicker of delight. "That's my nasty little girl.", she praised, taking the lollipop. No one didn't expect her to take it under her arm, holding it into her armpit after spitting on it. She then passed it to her minion. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

The teens were disgusted by her actions, but expected it since this was Maleficent. They could also guess she didn't like children too much.

"Mom...", Mal began to whine, but was stopped short by her mother.

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil."

"Truly evil indeed.", Carlos muttered to Jay and Evie who nodded.

"When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms.", Maleficent reminded, Mal copying her words since she her this thousand times and more. That and she knew it annoyed her mother to no need. Mal liked to irritate people, even if one of them happened to be her mother.

The fairy gave a mocking laugh, pinching her cheek. "You... walk with me."

Mal did so, obedient as she always been, and yet already forming Maleficent's next words in her head. For years, the older sorceress had been telling her the same things over and over. Taking over the world and getting revenge from those who wronged her.

"See, I'm trying to teach you the thing that really counts. How to be me."

Despite her wanting to protest that, Mal nodded. "I know that.", she said, having great practice saying the words for years. "I'll do better."

Their eyes met, one stare challenging the other in lying about true intentions and the other hoping the other believed her.

The other three teens watched the mother-daughter duo, somewhat anticipating and mostly frightful.

Suddenly, Maleficent had let out an excited shriek. A new sound. "Oh. There's news! I buried the lead.", she said.

The four wondered exactly what could be news. What could exactly be so grand that the epitome of evil got giddy over?

Maleficent pointed at them, grinning. "You four have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon."

She may have said it so nicely, but it sounded so cruel. In Auradon? AURADON!!

Immediately, the teens began to make a break for it. However, Maleficent's minions grabbed them, stopping them from trying to escape. Evie was held tight around her waist and Carlos was practically thrown over one of their shoulders and carried back. Then there was Jay who actually was close to throwing hands, but the minion turned him back around to face forward.

"You son of a b---"

"WHAT?!", Mal yelled in disbelief, feeling the ultimate betrayal. Maleficent was glaring at her hard though, not liking the attitude. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

Evie had skipped forward, clapping her hands in happiness. "And perfect princes!" She got a glare from Mal and two confused glances from the boys. "Ugh.", she faked, bowing her head.

Jay, calming down but still having an urge to punch a guy, crossed his arms. "Yeah, I don't do uniforms. Nope. No uniforms. Unless it's leather. You feel me?", he chuckled, holding out his hand to Carlos to give him a slap. However, the shorter ignored it. Or just didn't see him. Jay did pout, my friends.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. I don't do dogs. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." In revenge, Jay sneaked up behind Carlos and barked in his ear. The freckled one jumped, turning around and smacking the other on his arm. "Don't do that!"

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going.", Mal protested like that the brat her mother 'raised' her to be. "That sounds like damn torture."

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin.", Maleficent disagreed, coming closer to her daughter and pinching her cheek again. She was disappointed that her protege didn't see what she saw. That this was a perfect time. "It's all about world domination!" She laughed before barking at the men. "Knuckleheads!"

Each of them grabbed a teen by the arm, not caring for the complaints and threats thrown at them as they followed the empress of evil.

* * *

"You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand."

The four teens stood there, wondering if she thought that exactly how easy she thought doing such a task was. Honestly, it sounded difficult.

"Easy-peasy."

Okay, she thought it was easy.

Mal figured that her mother had some intention as to why she insisted they go to Auradon. When she told her the plan of stealing Fairy Godmother's wand, she had been proven right. It sounded selfish. Then again, her mother always been that way.

"What's in it for us?", Mal asked, crossing her arms.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, switching to file her right hand's nails. "Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns."

"I think she meant us.", Carlos stated, gesturing between the four teens. He wasn't wrong to ask since the teens were the ones to retreive the wand. Their parents were stuck here and if they wanted to get off the Isle, they needed their kids.

Of course, did Maleficent see it that way?

She stood up, throwing away the filer and leaned over the railing towards her daughter. "It's all about you and me, baby. You and me. Don't you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't---"

"Then get me the wand!" The Core Four jumped at the shout. "And then you and I can see that and so much more!"

"Yeah, okay...", Mal trailed, getting drowned out as her mother continued.

"With that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will!", the Evil Queen Grimhilde piped up from the back, sipping on some red drink and eyeing herself in a rusty gold mirror. Next to her, Cruella de Vil nodded, giving her props.

Maleficent sighed, nodding. "Yes, our will, our will." She snapped her fingers, getting Mal's attention back. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."

"W-what? No, Mom!"

"Buh-buh-buh. I mean it, Mal!"

Mal pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at her mother, her eyes flickering neon green. Maleficent, feeling challenged, let her own gaze light up with the same green. Green that once surrounded her when she transformed into a dragon to take on the Prince Phillip. Both of them were now engaged in a staring contest, Maleficent winning easily when Mal gave up. Never was she able to beat her mother before. And she felt weak whenever she couldn't.

"I win."

"Evie!", the Evil Queen called out. "My little Evil-ette in training! Come here." Evie bounced over to her mother, sitting across from her with the biggest smile on her face. "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"Of course, Mom. I will!", Evie agreed to. "With the addition of?"

"Lots and lots of mirrors.", they both chimed together.

Evie giggled which the Evil Queen scowled at. "No, no. No laughing. Wrinkles, darling."

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos. I'd miss him too much.", Cruella asked, petting through her son's curls lovingly. Carlos was indeed shocked to hear those words from her mouth, given her treatment of him.

"Really, mom?"

"Yes! Who would touch up my roots? Fluff my furs?" She lifted her leg, which he caught without effort. "Scrape the bunions off my feet?"

See? He knew it. There's a catch.

He dropped her leg, the most done of done-ness of faces etched on his freckled face.

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.", he sighed.

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon."

"Yeah, no! No! I'm not going!"

Well, his mood switched quickly.

Where she stood, Maleficent sighed, wondering to herself why she was still here.

"Well, Jay isn't going either.", Jafar stated.

Yup, she needed to throw something.

"I need him to stock the shelves in my store."

Jay wasn't all too surprised to hear that. That's all his father ever needed him for.

"What did you score?"

The teen fished out many items he had stolen earlier, including a lamp that gotten Jafar's attention really quickly. The elder male had began to rub at it fiercely.

"Dad? Dad?"

Jafar stopped.

"I tried earlier. Didn't work."

He dropped the lamp onto the floor, scoffing in disappointment. Jay wondered if his father realized that they were also under a magic barrier. So yeah... it wouldn't have still worked.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." In horror, Evie brought up a hand over her brows.

Finally, fed up, Maleficent yelled. "Damn it, people! What is wrong with you all?! People used to cower at the mention of our names!" She stormed down the small flight of stairs, stopping in the middle of the room. Mal had been pushed by her, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "For 20 years! Twenty years, I have searched a way off this island! For 20 years, they have robbed us of our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men!"

The Evil Queen growled at the thought of her stepdaughter.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie!"

"I will--!"

"Pops!"

"Revenge on every sneaky little Dalmation that escaped your clutches!", the sorceress reminded, pointing to Cruella de Vil. 

Carlos had moved to the other side of his mother when she had came closer. He had saw the look of failure Cruella had before it was instantly replaced with deranged success. She gripped onto the stuffed puppy pinned to her coat.

"Oh, but they didn't get the Baby! They didn't get the..." She started cackling like the mad woman she was. "They didn't get the Baby!"

"And I, Maleficent..." She took hold of the chair Evil Queen sat in, swinging on it and taking hold of the mirror her 'friend' was holding to gaze at herself. "...evilest of them all. I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince.", she cooed, sitting in Evil Queen's lap. Evie almost laughed at the expression her mother made. "Villains!"

They all gave her their undivided attention. "Yes?"

"Our day has come. EQ, give her the magic mirror."

Maleficent moved off the (former) queen, letting her talk to her daughter. Evie was handed a small cracked mirror, eyeing it in confusion. "This is your magic mirror?", she questioned, not impressed.

"Yeah. It ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we!", Evil Queen laughed. "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince!"

"Like my waistline."

"Like the magic wand! Hello!", Maleficent reminded.

"Hello."

"Oh gosh...", Mal muttered, close to just taking a nap.

"My spell book. My book. I need my... where's my book?"

"The fridge, Mom."

"The what?"

Evil Queen pointed to the fridge behind her.

"Oh! Right! The safe! The safe!" Maleficent began to frantically pull and push at the fridge, failing to get it to open. "EQ, help me!"

The queen got up, rolling her eyes and then opening the fridge without so much of a wink. "There you go. How come you can never open this thing?"

"I don't know!" Maleficent rummaged through the ice and expired foods, pulling out a leatherback book with a dragon imprinted on the cover of it. "Come here, darling!"

Mal went over to her, still kind of wishing for a nap. "Hm?"

"Here she is. My spell book, which I'm entrusting to you.", the older fairy said. "It doesn't work over here, of course, but no doubt it will work in Auradon." Her mother went back into her reminiscing phase. "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday.", EQ said.

Maleficent faced her daughter. "Now, you will be making your own memories." She started to give Mal the book, pulling it back when she almost touched it. "By doing exactly what I tell you. Understood, Mal?"

"Understood... Mom." She grunted when the book was thrusted into her chest.

And on cue, a honk was heard outside.

"Well, time to get this party started.", Jay joked, jumping off the table he was perched on, grabbing his bag and following the others out the room. After the news earlier, Maleficent had ordered the teens to pack their stuff before that 'meeting' with their parents to discuss plans.

"Who is the fairest of them all?", Evil Queen asked as she and her daughter walked down the stairs to the outside.

"Me."

"Hm?"

"I mean you.", Evie corrected herself, securing the mirror in her heart box purse.

Jafar had took hold of Jay's shoulder, stopping him at the door. "Recite our mantra."

"There's no team in 'I'."

"Oh, run along. You're making me tear up."

He looked close to, but Jay doubted it was possible.

Meanwhile, Carlos was ducking and dodging his mother who insisted he'd stay. However, she couldn't match his speed.

On the balcony above, Maleficent was having one last talk with her daughter. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.", she warned, eyes glowing. Mal nodded, leaving to catch up with the rest of her squad.

* * *

Despite the huge crowd of people surrounding the spanking sleek limo, no one had noticed Jay take the gold crown-shaped hood ornament before he slipped into the limo. Not even the driver who had helped put their bags in the trunk. Carlos had dodged his mother once more, throwing his stuff in the trunk and jumping into the limo with a cheerful laugh. He had ignored her insult of "Ingrate" to him since he was too happy to just get away. He was done being treated like a slave.

Evie had got into the limo next, giggling to herself when the Evil Queen commented on the outside air smelling like common folk.

Mal was last to arrive, lingering at the door to eye at her mother. Maleficent gave her the 'I'm watching you' gesture, eyes glowing. Mal let her own eyes glow back at her before getting in and closing the door behind her.

"The jackals have landed.", the driver stated into a microphone pinned onto his suit jacket. He took off, careful of the crowd, down the street.

The teens had heard their parents' 'good-byes', reminding them to bring home gold, puppies and a prince.

In all honesty, they weren't sure if they could, but being disappointments was a no-go.

"Soooo, Auradon... hm.", Carlos mumbled, tapping his hands on his knees.

"I feel disgusted already.", Mal droned. "I'm so not ready for sparkles and dresses."

"But sparkles are amazing.", Evie pouted. "And beautiful."

"Uh huh. Yeah."

"Can't say though that I'm not curious.", Carlos added in before his eyes spotted an assortment of candies and treats in clean glass bowls. Having not seeing anything like it, shock came to him and he swore he gotten a craving then.

Jay eyed him in concern before following his gaze and seeing and ultimately feeling that same craving.

The girls jumped when they started wrestling each other, grabbing at the candies. Evie managed to take a blue candy rock stick. She tried biting it, finding it difficult to chew on but nonetheless tasty. "Hm. I like this." She looked over to Mal, noticing how deep in thought she was. She wouldn't be surprised if Mal was dreading over her mother's words. "Mal, you're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out.", she offered, taking out a makeup brush and going in to put in a little color on Mal's cheeks. She was pushed away with a grumble.

"Stop it. I'm... plotting."

"Well, it's not very attractive."

"Oh, wow. This is good.", Carlos moaned, holding a piece of bitten chocolate in his hand. "These... it's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see.", Jay said.

He was not expecting Carlos to open his mouth. "Ew. No!" He grabbed the chocolate, not caring Carlos took a bite off it. Like the other teen, the taste to him was delicious and he might have found a new favorite thing.

Bored out her mind, Mal had began searching around the limo to find something to do. A remote got her attention and she picked up it, pushing onto a button. The small window behind her and Evie rolled down, revealing what was in front for them. Evie had turned, eyes widening when all she saw was blue water.

"I just thought about something... the bridge to the Isle... was destroyed like a long, long time ago, right?", she gulped.

"Uh yeah."

"Then... how are we getting across?"

They all exchanged frightened stares at the realization. They looked up front and saw they were getting even closer to the edge of the building.

"It's a trap! It's a trap!"

They screamed, flapping their arms about, in Mal's case or grabbing onto Jay. They hadn't noticed the golden sparkling trailing forming in front of them until they acknowledged the fact that they weren't plunging into the bottom of the sea. Slowly, they looked out the window, sighing in relief at the smooth driving.

"Whew."

"What the heck just happened?"

"Must be magic!"

Mal turned around to face the driver. "Hey! Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?", she asked, waving the remote in her hand.

The driver laughed, shaking his head. "Eh, no. That opens my garage. This button opens up the magic barrier.", he answered, holding up a remote that matched the color of goodness. "And this..." He pressed onto a button above him, rolling up the window.

The sorceress chuckled, turning back in her seat. "Okay. Nasty. I like that guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relate to Jay and Carlos when it comes to chocolate. Also till this day, all I can think about how Jay just ate the chocolate Carlos just bitten out of. That's what started the list of my Descendants ships. That's right, they're my first ship, fight me on it. Please don't. I prefer giving hugs. 
> 
> The driver is the first person of Auradon who was mean to the VKs before they came to Auradon. First sign that not everyone in Auradon is singing with birds and finding their true loves while helping those who are lost.


	3. Part 2 - The Arrival

"I can't believe this is happening."

All day he had been mixed in emotions about today. About what was going to happen. About who was showing up. He felt giddy, excited, anxious, and everything else in between. But none of those emotions was regret. He knew that this was for the better. He had a feeling that this is going to work out. Even if he knew some people weren't in agreement.

Including his girlfriend.

"Bennyboo, are you sure about this?", she had questioned for the umpteenth time. Ever since she found out about Ben's decision to bring in kids from the Isle into Auradon she had expressed her many concerns. He didn't blame her for being cautious. Maybe he was a little cautious, too. But it felt extreme.

"I'm sure. It's time for a change.", he said as he spotted the limo coming onto the campus. He turned and waved his hand at the band.

"Music!"

The band started playing joyful music, kids, who the limo passed, waved little blue and yellow flags, held up welcome signs and cheered to make this feel extra special. Ben had did a quick check over himself to make sure he was presentable, putting on his winning smile. He wanted to make a good impression. He wanted to let these teens know that they were welcomed here, to not feel the pressure.

The limo soon came to a park. The driver got out and opened the door to the back.

Once it swung open, the first thing they heard was shrill screaming, seeing red, white and black fall out the limo followed by darker red, yellow and blue.

Ben was shocked, not thinking that the day he'd see two teen boys fighting over some sort of cloth come. But here he was.

"Why?! Why do you want what this is?!"

"Because you want it!"

As the boys fought, the girls piled out. The blue haired one smiled as she marveled the place, bringing some relief to Ben. Although, the purple haired girl looked disgusted, which worried him.

A woman, adorning soft periwinkle and a bright pink bow, had begun to make her entrance. Seeing her, the purple haired girl growled at the two boys to get up.

They stood as if nothing had been going on.

"Just cleaning up.", the taller boy chuckled, still holding onto the items from the limo. Ben had cleared his throat from laughing. It was funny.

"Leave it like you found it!", the woman ordered with warmth in her voice in a sing-song tune. "And by that I mean just leave it."

He threw the stuff back into the limo, pouting.

"Great."

_'Well, this is getting off into a good start.'_, Ben thought, watching in bewilderment as the other boy introduced himself to his girlfriend in a flirty manner. Of course, the girl just gave a dry chuckle just as Fairy Godmother intervened.

"Hi, hello. I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress here at Auradon Prep."

The purple haired girl looked at her with wide eyes. "As in the Fairy Godmother? 'Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'?", she asked, mimicking waving a wand.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi- you know it!"

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of no where. With that sparkling wand and warm smile."

"Oh."

"And that sparkling wand."

Something told Ben to watch out for her. Referring to the wand twice seemed... suspicious. Then again, looking at this girl he felt some magic vibes off her. THEN AGAIN, she is from the Isle.

_'No, I'm giving chances here. She might just be curious about magic since they don't have it on the Isle.'_

He looked over to the other teens, halting onto the second boy. He had freckles. Freckles that Ben had been dreaming about. The same freckles.

_'Oooohhhh...'_

His heart skipped five beats and he swore he might explode from how cute the other teen was. The nerve of him to be licking chocolate off his fingers adorably.

"That, my dear, was a long time ago.", Fairy Godmother said. "And as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you might miss the future'!"

The girl let out a laugh, giving a smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

Ben had stepped up, thinking it was time to finally introduce himself. "Hello to you. I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king.", his girlfriend interjected excitedly. He didn't think it was necessary to add in the title.

The blue haired girl stepped up, swooned. "You had me at prince. My mother is a queen. The Evil Queen. Which would make me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you."

Ben shot his girlfriend a look that said 'rude' while the other girl frowned in distaste. Honestly, he felt bad for her to have someone remind her of something dishonorable about her mother. He already knew that they were going to get some backlash for even being the offspring of villains, but the treatment was just unfair to the children. They didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes, um... this is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend.", the introduced Audrey added, grabbing his hand. Sometimes when he heard those words, he felt more like her showcase than an actual boyfriend. "Right, Bennyboo?"

"Right."

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around. I'll see you kiddies tomorrow.", FG said. "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.", she reminded a final time before taking her leave.

"Wait. Did she mean in the just in the morning? Just at night? Or from morning to night?"

"Probably morning till night."

"Ah."

The band had followed FG, one of them commenting about how heavy her tuba was, leaving the four VKs with Ben and Audrey.

Joy.

Ben had eyed the four of them, a bit edgy about the silence between them and decided to speak up again. "It's so, so good to finally meet you all.", he said, stepping up to the taller boy first. He went for a handshake, but instead got a punch to the chest. It didn't knock to much wind out of him, since it was a possibly friendly one. He figured this way his way of greeting. The teen seemed like the roguish type, probably brash and dives head first into situations. But he didn't seem unapproachable and something told Ben he was probably a sweetheart and only allowed people close to him see that.

"This is a momentous occasion, and one I hope will go down in history...", he continued, shaking the purple haired girl's hand. She seemed like the bratty type, mean. Probably devious and bossy, ready to take power without breaking a sweat. However... unhappy. Like a sad unhappy.

He went for the second girl's hand next. Unlike the other girl, she had a more sunshine aura around her. She didn't seem like the type to not turn away from trying new things, given how much she smiled when she first stepped out the limo. Ben figured she probably will adjust to Auradon okay. He also took notice of her posture, her fashion and looks. A princess type (ignoring Audrey's words). Just... villainous. Maybe she was groomed to be the perfect lady.

Last, he went for the second boy. The freckled face one. He grabbed his hand to shake it, feeling some sort of spark when their hands connected. He let the hold linger for a while, staring into Bambi brown eyes.

_'Wow.'_

This boy... he was definitely going to be on Ben's mind for a while. He was sure of it. He was shorter than the other three, appearing a lot less mean and more gullible, yet Ben doubted that was the case. Though, still adorable with chocolate smeared around his mouth.

"Um..." He pulled away his hand, noticing a bit of chocolate on his fingers. He licked it off, not sure what else to do since his mind was going haywire. "... is that chocolate?" Okay, he was losing it.

"Yup.", the other boy said, licking his thumb.

"Oh... uh... what was I saying?"

"Momentous occasion?", the other boy said.

"Oh, right. One I hope will go down in history as the day our two peoples began to heal."

Ben was embarrassed. He practiced on that for nearly hours on end, only to lose his train of focus because of a very cute boy with freckles and chocolate on his face.

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.", the purple haired girl teased, her friends laughing.

The prince glanced her way, amused. "A little over the top?", he joked, referring to his speech. Still embarrassed about it.

"Just a little more than a little."

"Well, there goes my first impression."

"I don't know. I thought it was great.", the freckled boy admitted. "Actually more welcoming than I thought."

A smile graced Ben's face, matching the sudden warmth growing in his chest. "Thank you for that." Alright, he had to know this boy's name. "Oh, names. I didn't get your names."

"I'm Mal.", the purple haired girl introduced with a short raise of her hand.

"Name's Jay.", the taller boy said, arms crossing over his chest.

"Evie.", the other girl said, giving a small curtsy. 

"And I'm Carlos.", the freckled teen finally revealed.

"I'll remember those." Ben wasn't sure why he felt so happy enough to do a dance, but he was damned to let anything ruin this mood.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?!"

He stand corrected.

Audrey had been addressing Mal when she asked about her parentage. "You kind of... give off those vibes. My family has told me some things about her."

"Oh, I would bet.", Mal replied, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

By now, Ben was looking to the ground in agony. He wasn't sure if Audrey was saying those things as a peace offering or just be to spiteful. Maybe the latter.

"Oh, my mom's Aurora. Queen Aurora now. Also known as Sleeping---"

"Beauty.", Mal finished, huffing. "Heard the name. And you know what? I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening."

Ben will give her that for being angry. Despite all he has heard when it came to Audrey's family history, hearing about Maleficent not being invited to such a joyous occasion was deemed wrong in his opinion. He doesn't know if she was evil before that event, but leaving her out was just demeaning. If Maleficent was bitter about it, she has every right to be.

Audrey had let out a chuckle that was mixed between scoffing and possible fear. "Water under the bridge."

"Totes!"

The two shared a mocking forced laugh, glaring at each other while earning a few concerned looks.

"Okay!", Ben intervened with a clap. "How about tour?"

"Sounds like fun.", Evie agreed, the others nodding and following the prince and princess to the entrance of the school.

"Auradon Prep, originally built 300 years ago and converted into a high school by father when he became king.", he started, leading into a garden path and stopping a statue of the said once cursed man. He clapped and the statue had morphed from man into a beast. The suddenly transformation scared the hell of Carlos and even made Evie jumped. The freckled teen had took refuge in Jay's arms, the taller teen possessing a WTF face. Either because of the statue or Carlos, Ben wasn't too sure.

"Carlos, it's okay."

"It shouldn't do that."

"He's right. It shouldn't do that. That's kind of creepy.", Evie agreed.

"My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us anything is possible.", Ben smiled. He felt a tinge of something in his chest, but it went away when Carlos got out of Jay's arms.

"Well, does he shed much?", Carlos teased, eyeing the statue cautiously. That thing could start walking any minute.

"Yeah. Mom won't let him on the couch."

"Ouch.", Mal commented.

The teens continued on.

* * *

The tour took only a couple of minutes since Ben was kind of pressed for time and he was sure the four teens wanted to get settled in soon. So he had lead them to their final destination into the dormitory.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?", Mal had asked. Since her question was brought to Ben's attention, he didn't notice Jay about to take a vase off a table. Carlos stopped him though and Evie just gave him a look. "Like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens.", Mal said, rolling her eyes.

He knew he was going to have a difficult time with her since she doesn't seem to fond of royals.

"That's true.", Audrey piped up cheerfully. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She had placed Ben's arm around her shoulders, almost in a possessive manner. Staking a claim.

Ben needed a way out right now.

And as if someone was listening, he spotted Doug coming down the stairs, clipboard in his hand.

"Oh! Doug! Doug, come down!"

The glasses wearing teen had did so after his name was called, coming closer to the others with curious eyes. "Hm?"

"Ready to meet the others?"

"Oh, sure. Of course."

Ben had placed an arm around Doug's shoulders. "This is Doug. He's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms."

"Joy.", Jay muttered, not too thrilled about classes. None of them were.

"I'll see you all later, okay?", Ben said, letting Audrey take hold of his hand. He looked at each of the four, letting his eyes linger on Carlos for a while. "And if there's anything you need, feel free to..."

"Ask Doug.", the princess finished, before she and Mal shared another forced laugh.

Ben looked between them in concern before letting out a broken chuckle. "Well... um... I better get going. Meeting."

"That's right, Bennyboo."

Audrey had led him away before he could say anything else. He figured she didn't like that he was doting his attention to the new arrivals. Ben always knew Audrey had a little selfish streak in her, but...

"Audrey, what was that?", he had questioned when they were out the building, going down a stone path to the next one.

She glanced at him with innocent eyes. "What do you mean?"

"That? How you acted. You came off a little... rude."

"I did? Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't take to this... situation better than I thought." Her tone sounded as if she was regretful, but Ben knew better. "I'll try to get along with them."

"I hope so."

And he was hoping hard.

* * *

"Hey, guys. I'm Doug, Dopey's son.", Doug had greeted, getting the attention of the VKs. He became nervous when they gave him hard stares. However, he decided to lighten up the mood a bit. "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy...", he trailed off, both lost when he forgot his sixth uncle's name and when he looked at Evie.

She was giving him a smile that could light many candles and a gaze that grabbed his soul, shook it, and then placed it back like nothing had happened.

"Heigh ho..."

"Hi. I'm Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter.", she greeted, coming closer to him.

His brain gave him a quick warning of "Hey, my guy, this is the daughter of your dad's, uncles' and aunt Snow White's enemy!"

Yet, his heart was giving more encouraging thumping of "She is a beauty!"

"Evil... Queen... yeah... um... what was I going to do?"

"Ben mentioned you helping us with schedules and dorms?", Carlos reminded, hand going on his hip. Mal had rounded over to Doug to check out the paper on the clipboard. Surprisingly, he hadn't drop that while marveling Evie.

"Right! So about your classes. I put in the requirements already. There's History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules of the Internet, and Remedial Goodness 101."

"Hm. Remedial Goodness 101, huh? Let me guess... new one?", Mal teased.

"..."

"Yeah. Come on, guys. Let's go find our dorms."

She began up the stairs, the others following her.

Doug cleared his throat. "Um, guys?! Your dorms are that way.", he guided, pointing to the other staircase.

"Oh."

They headed the other way while he thought over his uncles' names again. Not only the name of the seventh drawf was going to bother him.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..."

Carlos had backtracked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sneezy."

"Oh! Thank you!"

* * *

After dropping the boys off to their room, Doug had led the girls to their room before leaving. Mal had opened the door and peeked in, immediately unimpressed with all the pink and flowers she saw. There was also too much sunlight coming through the window and the pictures of the once princesses-now queens on the walls was an eyesore for her. Especially, Aurora's picture.

Though, Evie was loving it.

"Wow. This place is so amaz..."

"Gross."

"I know, right? Amazingly gross!", the blue haired girl gagged.

"Ugh.", Mal scoffed. "I'm going to need some serious sunscreen. E, curtains."

The girls headed to the windows and pulled the curtains shut, darkening the room. Mal smiled in satisfaction.

"Phew. Much, much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ben meeting VKs scene has opened my eyes that the boys have no boundaries on personal space. Come on! Some of you would agree. Carlos jumping into Jay's arms? Ben licking his fingers instead of just taking a napkin out (you saw his suit, he has a napkin or something in his pocket somewhere) to clean them? Tried to shake Jay's hand but got a fist to the chest?
> 
> All equally adorable and funny. 
> 
> Audrey didn't have to do Evie like that. Just saying. I mean when you think about it, Evie is a first generation (or something like that) princess after her mother being queen. Audrey is a princess after her mother who was a princess while her mom is queen. And apparently from the Family Day scene, it's implied Leah is still queen, I guess? So...  
Do we ever see the statue turn back into Adam before the third movie? I didn't. Maybe I missed it so something.
> 
> Doug is precious, 'nough said.


	4. Part 3 - The Museum, the Wand &... Maleficent???

The girls waited a few hours before heading to where the boys' room were, remembering the path Doug had shown them earlier. When they came to the door, they could hear sounds of electronic crashing and beeping with Carlos' joyous laughter added in the mix.

Mal, with no sense of knocking to be polite, opened the door and caught sight of the youngest of the four playing a video game, telling one of the characters on the screen to die. She glanced around the room briefly, a little jealous that their room was a lot less bright and pink like theirs. Evie had followed into the room after her, closing the door.

"Ooh! Sounds like you're having fun, Carlos!", she remarked as Mal went over to where Jay was emptying his pockets.

"Jay, what are you doing?", Mal questioned, eyebrow raised and hand on her hip.

"It's called stealing.", Jay sassed, not even looking up at her.

"Okay. What's the point?"

"Well, Mal, it's like buying anything I want except it's free." She watched him take out a laptop, a little taken back.

"How in the... how did you get a hold of that and where were you hiding it?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

Mal smacked his arm, deciding not to question why she saw a couple of fries and a half-eaten slice of... pie? Pizza? Whatever it was, on the bed.

"Shush it. Now you could do all this stealing or you could leave all this here and pick it up when we take over the world.", Mal mocked. Jay just rolled his eyes and continued to try to hack into the stolen laptop.

Momentarily halting her makeup check, Evie spoke up. "You sound just like your mom."

Mal shot her a grin. "Thank you!"

Jay closed the laptop and moved from Mal's side, going over to Carlos. "You do it your way and I'll do it mine."

"Stop sassing me."

Carlos had paused the game when he noticed Jay. "Come check this out, Jay! Man, it's awesome!" He handed him the stick controllers, muttering a "rude" when Jay practically snatched them out his hands.

Jay resumed the game, watching his character mimic his movements and punching the lights out of the opposing characters.

"Bet I can beat your score."

"Bet you can't."

"Bet I can."

"Bet you can't!"

"Bet I can!"

Mal groaned, slamming her hands on the table to get their attention. "Guys! May I remind you why we're all are here for?"

"Fairy Godmother... blah, blah, blah. Magic wand... blah, blah, blah.", Jay teased, getting giggles out of Carlos and Evie.

Frustrated and not a fan of being mocked, Mal hissed out, "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents!"

Jay stopped playing the game. Carlos and Evie ceased their giggles, giving Mal horrified glances.

She didn't may mind to them though because she had only desired getting her mother what she wanted and not be bothered.

"To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

With down-hearted looks, the other three nodded. "Yeah.", they answered.

Satisfied for the time being, Mal sat down. "Good. Evie, mirror me."

As Evie took out the Magic Mirror from her purse, they gathered at the table, deciding right now that maybe it was best to focus on the task as hand.

"Mirror, mirror on the... In my hand.", Evie started. "Where does Fairy Godmother's wand... stand?"

"Great rhyming, E.", Carlos praised, teasing her a little. Evie just playfully smacked his hand as the mirror's glass shimmered and shown Fairy Godmother's signature wand. And just that.

"I wish I could see where that thing was.", Mal scoffed. She missed Jay rolling his eyes.

"Zoom out."

"Magic Mirror, not so close."

The mirror shown the globe. Jay sighed.

"I know your mom said that the mirror isn't what it used to be, but for real?"

"Closer, Magic Mirror.", Evie ordered. Now the mirror was showing the map of Auradon. Like one of those textbook maps. "Closer. Closer. Mirror, closer."

"I'm about to continue my game.", Carlos said, turning to do just that. "I'm on level three. I'm making progress!"

"Wait!"

The mirror was now showing a sign that read 'The Museum of Cultural History'.

"It's in a museum? Do we know where that is?", Mal asked.

Carlos began tapping away at the laptop on the table. It wasn't the one Jay had stolen. "No, we wouldn't since this is our first time in Auradon. However, I can find out where it is." To prove his point, a second later, he was showing this a map of the area. "And it's 2.3 miles from here."

Jay walked over to his side and hugged him. "I adore how tech savvy you are."

"Thank you!"

"You know, we could just had Carlos look this up instead of fighting with the Mirror.", Evie pointed out, eyeing Mal.

"Uh huh. Whatever."

Mal got up out her seat and went over to the door, slowly opening it. She looked back and forth and listening out for anyone. Seeing that the coast was clear, took to the left and started down the hall, Jay and Evie following her.

Back in the room, Carlos had resumed his game, not too thrilled that Jay had been close to beating his score.

A minute later, said older boy came back into the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Carlos, you can try to outdo me later. We got a wand to steal."

Carlos pouted, putting down the controllers and grabbing his jacket. "Fine."

* * *

Being that they didn't have a clue as to the direction they were going and the distance, it took the VKs, a good hour or so to make it to the museum.

They jogged up to the entrance, Evie mumbling about how jogging in heels wasn't easy.

"Hey, Evie, check your mirror.", Mal ordered.

"What? Is my mascara smudged?"

"Yeah." It wasn't. "And hey, while you're at it, why don't you see if you can find us the wand."

_'She's been kind of pushy today. Guess pressure.'_, Carlos thought. He wasn't blind to just how tensed Mal seemed all day since they felt the Isle hours before. It wasn't as if her being demanded was new, but under that tone was a hint of anxiety.

"Sure, Mal. Um... this way."

Evie had led them to some doors on one wing of the museum. They peeked through the glass windows and spotted a man in the classic security guard uniform sitting at the desk, monitoring the screens in front of him. They watched as the guard rotated his chair to look at each screen, one showing an item they never seen but easily recognized from all the history they had been told of past generations. King Triton's trident, Genie's lamp, the Beast's rose, Cinderella's glass slipper.

And on frontal display of the items they saw was Maleficent's infamous spindle. The very spindle she used to curse Sleeping Beauty into a deep sleep.

The guard had turned a little more, almost spotted them haven't they hid themselves. When they were sure he was facing another way, they looked back into the museum.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?", Jay taunted, his tone forming into laughter he shared with Carlos.

"Yeah, it's kinda dorky."

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary.", Mal hissed, feeling her and her mother's pride get bruised.

"I'm sure there are vicious kittens that look more innocent, despite having the desire to kill a llama to overthrow his kingdom."

"Shush it, Carlos."

"You know I'm probably right."

Mal flipped through the spell book she had made sure to have on her at all times. She stopped at a page. "Magic spindle do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger.", she chanted.

They watched as the guard just leaned back in his chair, looking entranced, but not moving.

"Impressive.", Jay sassed.

"I got chills.", Carlos added in, nudging Jay who laughed again.

"Okay, you know what..." Mal sighed, getting aggravated once more. "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

This time, the guard got up off his chair and slowly stalked over to the spinning wheel. He reached forward and touched the tip of the needle, a small green spark shown as the spell began to work. He yawned, stretching out his arms and laying down next to the very thing that temporarily cursed him.

Mal grinned in victory, "Not so dorky now, huh?" She reached for the door's handle and pulled, only to have it was locked. She jerked it, trying to loosen the lock a little, but nothing.

Jay, acknowledging her struggled, chuckled. "Alright, I got this. Stand back.", he warned, backing up for a running start.

Not wanting to wait, Mal flipped to another page. "Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick.", she chanted before closing her spell book and stashing it away.

Just as the doors flew open, Jay had attempted to kick them down, only to fall to the ground with a thud. It was a miracle none of that woke the guard.

The girls giggled, walking past them as Carlos tried helping Jay up. Jay just pouted, pushing him away a little and telling him he was good.

"Hey, just trying to help. Not my fault your pride is hurt."

"Fight me."

"Not right now. Got a wand to steal, dude."

Once the teens sneaked past the unconscious guard, they took off down a hall, following the blue haired girl who was using the Mirror to find the way to the wand. They sped up a flight of stairs, passed numerous paintings and artifacts. However, it wasn't until they were closing in on four displays that gave them uncomfortable chills did they skid to a halt.

Right in front of them was four of the most evilest of evil villains' statues, their pictures on the back wall of the room.

Seeing her mother's statue, posed with the (former) queen's arm raised as she held an apple with a fierce glare on her face, Evie felt some sort of hope that she could make her mother proud. That one day, too, she was a queen, a beautiful queen, and her mother would praise her.

Although, while she admired her mother's statue, Jay was a little amused at the post that had his old man in, yet it still held that power Jafar had for many years before the infamous street rat Aladdin came along. In the teen's words, killer.

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again...", Carlos muttered, acknowledging that even as a statue, his mother was frightening and deranged. Seeing the little puppies in front of her made it no better. Honestly, being Cruella de Vil's son for years, he sympathize with them.

Then, right smack dab in the middle of the room was Maleficent's statue. To Mal, seeing the lifelike replica was chilling and just stacked pressure onto her already crushing schedule. Those eyes weren't glowing green, but they might as well be, threatening her to not disappoint.

"Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce.", Jay voiced with a clap, already taking his leave. Evie and Carlos followed behind him, leaving Mal alone who still faced the statue.

Her whole expression was drawn in frustration, lost and hopeless.

_"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it."_

** _Look at you, look at me_ **

** _I don't know who to be_ **

** _Mother_ **

** _Is it wrong, is it right_ **

** _Be a thief in the night_ **

** _Mother_ **

** _Tell me what to do_ **

"Mal! Come on!", Evie beckoned, returning briefly after she had found her friend hadn't followed them before taking her leave again.

"I'm coming.", Mal called back, turning around. On cue, came a familiar cackle that startled her and had her turning back to the statues. She found that her mother's statue, however, was a living Maleficent. Who was laughing at Mal loudly.

It was impossible... wasn't it? That her mother was here?! She was stuck on the island, right?!

"Oh, don't be so serious, darling!" Maleficent let out another laugh. "Sorry..."

"Mom?"

** _I was once like you, my child_ **

** _Slightly insecure_ **

** _Argued with my mother, too_ **

** _Thought I was mature_ **

Maleficent had gestured for her daughter to come sit next to her on the stone platform. Mal did so, still questioning how her mother was here.

** _But I put my heart aside_ **

** _And I used my head_ **

** _ Now I think it's time you learned_ **

** _What dear old mama said_ **

Maleficent stood up, staff in hand and a malicious grin on her purple painted lips. She poked Mal's forehead, giving her a little jump before patting down the stairs as Mal stared after her.

Much to the teen's bafflement, her mother started swaying about to the tune of wherever that music was coming from.

** _Don't you want to be evil like me?_ **

** _Don't you want to be mean?_ **

** _Don't you want to make mischief your daily routine?_ **

** _Well, you can spend your life attending to the poor_ **

The way the mistress of evil mimicked an eldery person made Mal cringe at the thought.

** _But when you're evil doing less is doing more_ **

** _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?_ **

Mal stood back watching as her mother twirled her staff effortlessly. She was impressed, honestly. Then again, this was Maleficent. From how her mother constantly flaunted over all she has done before the Isle, she wondered besides not being able to defeat the fairies and Phillip, what hasn't she done?

** _Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_ **

Maleficent pointed at her scepter at Mal, eyebrow crooked upwards in questioning.

"Well, don't you, my little darling?"

"Of course, I do!", the teen answered, almost offended her mother would even question it.

The older propped her scepter against the platform and leaning against the stone close to her daughter.

** _I have tried my whole life long_ **

** _To do the worst I can_ **

** _Clawed my way to victory_ **

** _Built my master plan_ **

** _Now the time has come, my dear_ **

** _For you to take your place_ **

Mal watched as her mother stood straight back up, climbing on top on the platform with her scepter back in her hand. She stared down at the younger, motivation in that dark glare. She encouraged Mal to stand, who did so without question, before take a few steps to stand next to her.

** _Promise me you'll try to be_ **

** _An absolute disgrace_ **

With a snicker, she hip bumped the teen who stumbled just a little to the side. Maleficent then started tap dancing.

** _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_ **

** _Don't you wanna be cruel?_ **

** _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?_ **

_'Not if you're going to tap dance like that, Mom.'_, Mal thought. She was grateful she saw Maleficent's infamous weapon flying at her in time, catching it. Instantly, she felt a surge of magic warming at the palms of her hands, smiling and wondering is this the feeling her mother had wielding this thing.

** _And when you grab that wand_ **

** _That's when your reign begins_ **

** _Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?_ **

"Pass it back, Mal.", Maleficent voiced in a cooing manner, snapping her fingers. Mal tossed back the scepter, spotting its crystal glow a little.

** _Don't you want to be heartless and harden as stone?_ **

** _Don't you want to be finger-lickin' evil to the bone?_ **

Mal believed she was already heartless, already harden. However, it seemed she still had a lot to learn. Like how to levitate like her mother was currently doing. In front of the teen, she spotted blue flames emitting from the ground. They radiated warmth, but not the kind they made them safe. It spooked her, but she'd never admit it.

** _This is not for us to ponder_ **

** _This was pre-ordained_ **

** _You and I shall rule together_ **

** _Freedom soon regained_ **

** _Mistress of the universe_ **

** _Powerful and strong_ **

Maleficent had landed on the other side of her, holding out a hand to the teen. The sight was something foreign to Mal, however she accepted. It wasn't everyday your evil mother willingly offered her hand.

** _Daughter, hear me, help me, join me_ **

** _Won't you sing along?_ **

Mal found herself kicking her legs up, despite earlier whines about how hammy her mother had been. The thought of ruling all the land with her mother sounded satisfying. She wanted nothing more really. To see misery on Auradonians' faces while villains laughed and ruined their lives in vengeance.

** _Now we're gonna be evil, it's true_ **

** _Never gonna think twice_ **

** _And we're gonna be spiteful_ **

** _Yes, spiteful_ **

** _That's nice_ **

Maleficent poked her daughter's nose, distracting her enough to let go of her precious scepter after Mal felt brave enough to tug on it.

** _In just an hour or two our future's safe and sure_ **

** _This mother/daughter act is going out on tour_ **

** _If you wanna be evil and awful and free_ **

They walked up the platform, Maleficent handing the younger her scepter again. Once more, Mal felt that power, a smile drawing on her lips again. However, as before, that moment was short lived when the scepter was taken again. Mal watched as her mother levitated again, green sparks emitting around her.

** _Then you should thank your lucky star_ **

** _That you were born the girl you are_ **

** _The daughter of an evilicious queen_ **

** _Like me!_ **

The mistress of evil cackled maniacally, poison green lightning shooting out around her and making her daughter feel a little less than nothing at the moment. Could she really live up to her mother's expectations?

"Could I?"

"Hey!"

"Ah!"

Mal turned around to see Evie standing there. "I found the wand. Let's go!"

"Wha...?" The purple haired teen turned to see that her mother's statue was still there as if no magic happened and Maleficent wasn't tip-tapping away in the room while spewing magic and singing. She realized she had been imaging it all. Maybe the pressure was getting to her. "Alright then..."

She followed Evie down the hall to where the boys were waiting. Carlos, hand on his hip, eyed Mal.

"What took you so long?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

As she and Evie trailed down the hall, Jay and Carlos exchanged glances.

Eventually, the VKs found themselves standing in front of Fairy Godmother's infamous wand, staring at it in amazement while it floated within the blue tinted barrier.

"Wow...", Evie gasped. "It's so pretty."

"How are we going to get that?", Carlos questioned.

Mal tapped her chin, thinking. "Maybe I can conjure a spell to break the barrier?" She pulled out her spell book and began flipping through the pages...

... which lead into a good ten minutes.

Jay was laying on the floor at this time, staring off into space. Evie was checking her makeup in her mirror. Then there was Carlos, wandering about and eyeing the different portraits. There was one of Ariel and Eric, Fairy Godmother, Jiminy freaking Cricket, and so many others. Eventually, he stopped at the portrait of King Adam, Queen Belle, and their son Prince Ben.

He wasn't sure why, but something about that specific portrait drew him in. Could be how the prince was smiling? It was the same smile he was giving them earlier when he welcomed the VKs to the Isle. At the time, Carlos' heart skipped a beat because that wasn't a smile he ever seen. A warm, assuring, adoring smile.

"Alright, this is tiring!", Mal suddely groaned, closing the book. "There was a blonde hair spell in the book! Like I'll need that ever! But not a spell for breaking security barriers?!"

"Maybe we should try something else.", Jay stated, getting to his feet and reached for the blue magic glass.

Realizing what he plan on doing, the others ordered him to stop.

"Jay, don't do it!", Mal warned.

He reached forward.

"Jay!"

Another inch.

"I'm warning you!"

Even more.

"He's gonna do it.", Evie decided, seeing that Jay was shooting them a meme-worthy grin.

"I don't doubt it.", Carlos agreed.

"Damn it, Jay! Don't!"

He touched the barrier, getting knocked back from the magical force and onto the floor. The alarm had blared, killing their ears and waking up the guard.

"A force field and a siren?!"

"That's just a little excessive!"

"Let's just get out of here!", Evie whined, rushing out the room with the others close on her heels seconds flat.

Instincts told them the guard would be awake right now, so they made another route that allowed them to avoid him. Soon, they were right back where they started, ears aching from the still going alarm. Just as they were passing the desk, the telephone ran and with quick thinking, Carlos answered the call.

"Hello? Uh huh. Just give me once second... one second..." He looked at the buttons in front of him and tapped away like no big deal. In seconds, the alarm stopped. He went back on the phone. "Just a false alarm. That's all. Yep. It was a malfunction in the LM 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus."

He hung up and walked away, pouting when he heard Mal shout out for him. "Well, you're welcome.", he sassed as he caught up to them.

"Why did you do that? The security guard could have caught you."

"But he didn't! Besides, hadn't I picked up the phone and said it was just a false alarm, they would be suspicious and believe someone have tried to break into the museum and guess who they would have looked at first without a doubt?"

Mal opened her mouth to retort, but didn't have any counterclaim to that.

"My point exactly."

"Thank you, Carlos!", Evie cheered, hugging him. "Great thinking!"

"Thank you, Evie."

"Well, no thanks to Jay! We got to go to school tomorrow!", Mal whined, hitting Jay in the arm.

He scoffed. "At least I did something. Miss 'There a Blonde Spell in the Book'! I bet you'll need that spell sooner or later."

"Ew. No way."

Meanwhile, back at the museum, the guard tried to figure out exactly what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I canNOT be the only one who wonders where in the hell Jay got that laptop and how in the hell he snuck off with it! And was that pie? Pizza? I know he didn't have fries!
> 
> Me during him going to kick the doors - "Ooooh... Honey, no."
> 
> Me when Carlos saved their asses with the alarm - "This is why I adore you. Bow to him."
> 
> Me during Maleficent's song - "Aaannnd perfect! I want that dress!"
> 
> Me when Jay tried to get the wand - "Again, honey, no."


	5. Part 4 - First Day of School... Ugh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this where it starts when I started adding scenes. I think this is why it took forever to write this... and that I procrastinate a lot but that's besides the point.

That morning, he woken up earlier than usual, well... thirty minutes earlier... just so he get some extra time in for his appearance. Ben wasn't too sure, but he wanted to look presentable, decent today. Maybe because he was heading to the VK boys' room to greet them and knowing who this is motivated him to get extra snazzy today. Well, he isn't that snazzy but...

Doesn't matter right now!

Ben knocked on the door, waiting for a while and composing himself for what he was sure was about to come. He didn't care who opened the door, but... he preferred the freckled face teen. Just possibly seeing him sleepy first thing in the morning was something Ben definitely wanted to see. Again, he wasn't too sure why.

Lo and behold!

"Hm? Oh, hi, Ben."

The prince's brain short circuited, trying to come up with a response since seeing Carlos there at the door, looking illegally adorable caused him to.

His eyes were half opened and his dingy red sweatshirt hung off of him like a blanket. His dual colored curls were also a little messy, but somehow Carlos pulled it off.

"..."

Carlos eyed him while he stretched, a little considered about the dopey look on his face.

"Um... Your Highness?"

Ben snapped out of it. "Oh, hi. Good morning."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He cleared his throat, recomposing himself. "I came to ask if you want to have breakfast with me before you go off to class?"

Carlos continued to stare at him, questioning him. "Um, just me? Or all of us in general?"

Ben wanted to say just him, but he didn't want the other VKs to feel unwelcomed or unfavored. He also didn't want to seem... desperate.

"All of you. Think of it as a welcoming breakfast."

Again, he stared at him. It was a while before Carlos responded with a shrug. "Alright. I'll see if Jay is up for it and then we'll go ask the girls. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Yes, that's just fine."

Yeah... it was fine.

* * *

This is totally fine. If it wasn't for the staring going on right now. The visible discomfort on their faces was enough to make Ben feel on the fritz. Since being in the cafeteria hall, there to have the morning breakfast, anybody already there or arriving was eyeing the VKs. Of course, the VKs was ignoring them, but with how intense the staring was, they could feel them.

Both Jay and Mal looked close to punching somebody. Evie was trying to mind herself with her mirror. And then there was Carlos who just looked downright timid. Ben was sure if he could, the teen would just turn invisible. It was evident that they weren't used to being stared at. Maybe on the Isle, no one cared about being stared at or do the staring. Everyone just wanted to survive.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel like some sideshow attraction.", Mal growled, this time shooting a glare at a couple who immediately cowered away. "Is staring like some trend in Auradon or something?"

"No. I think they're all just intimidated by you.", Ben replied before a quick sip of his orange juice. He'd rather not lie because he did want them to trust me. "Give it time."

"Hm."

Mal reached forward, grabbing a strawberry and taking a bite of it. Sudden amazement as drawn on her face, getting some concern glances from her friends when she started devouring the strawberries without so much of a break.

"Whoa. Mal, you good?", Jay asked, cringing back just a little.

"These are so good."

"Good morning." They looked up, seeing it was Doug who was joining them with his own tray of breakfast next to Evie. He was smiling at the VKs, which brought relief to Ben that at least one person was decent enough to be nice to them. On contrary belief, Doug wasn't so squeamish as one would thought he would be around them. He was actually kind of bold. "I hope everyone is faring well."

"Well, sans the stares, yeah.", Carlos answered before biting into a muffin.

"Hm. People. They're just being silly."

Evie giggled. "Very silly."

"Yup. Just enjoy your breakfast."

* * *

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower?"

As they all expected, this class was extremely boring. The Core Four wanted nothing more but to bail, but since this is Auradon they highly doubt they could. But the thought was unappealing. Fairy Godmother seemingly tried to make it as interesting as she could, but the lesson she was giving sucked. Left and right it was questions this and life lessons that.

Remedial Goodness class was a nightmare for them. And purposely for just for them since only the four of them was seated at tables in the area. It may seem that Prince Ben was trying to give them a chance for better lives, but why did they feel punished.

"C, give it a bottle?"

Jay and Carlos exchanged disgruntled glances, rolling their eyes. To the table to the right of them, Evie was shaking her head at the answers FG offered while Mal sketched out of sheer boredom, the wand on her mind. She knows that she shouldn't stress too much about it, but when the owner of said wand was right in front of her, how could she not? That and she was sure her mother was impatiently waiting for the delivery.

"Or D, carve out its heart?"

"That sounds super fun.", Mal mumbled as Evie raised her hand.

"Yes, Evie?"

"Um... what was the second one?", Evie asked, a bright smile on her face. Mal gave her a look of disbelief. She loves Evie, but she can't be this much of a ditz.

"Oh. Okay, anyone else?"

No one else raised their hand. Reasons varied from not knowing the answer to just not wanting to.

Fairy Godmother caught on to this. She was well aware of the disinterest the VKs shown, but she wasn't going to let this just slide. Whether they liked it or not, they will be learning goodness today!

"Mal.", she called, seeing how the purple haired teen was the most distracted. Which oddly enough didn't stop her from being right previous questions that the fairy asked.

Mal looked up, momentarily halting her drawing. "'Sup?"

"Would you care to answer?"

"C, give it a bottle."

"Correct. Again."

"You are on fire, girl.", Carlos praised, taken back. It was clear that out of the four of them, Mal was the most evilest, giving her mother being the Mistress of Evil. How could she be getting questions about good morality right nonstop?

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.", Mal advised, sassing.

"Oh, that makes sense.", Evie muttered.

"Duh."

They heard a sudden squeal, turning to see a short, timid brunette skid past them, papers in her hands. She looked like a younger version of Fairy Godmother, adorning the same pastel periwinkle and bright magenta with bows, but with the aura of a scared little mouse.

"Hello, dear one.", FG smiled at the girl.

"Hi." The girl passed her the papers. "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." She gave each VK frightened glances.

As she got to signing, FG introduced, "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

The now known Jane whined. "Mom, no!" It was obvious she didn't want the VKs to know who she was, probably scared they'll try to do something horrible to her.

The thought though amused them, producing smirks and giggles. Yet, Mal was a bit more intrigued that this girl was Fairy Godmother's daughter. Which means she could use her to her advantage.

"It's okay, Jane.", FG assured, giving her daughter the papers. "This is everyone. Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie." She gave Jane a nudge, prompting her to step forward closer to the other teens.

Jane gave them a nerve-wrecked smile. "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were."

As quickly as she came in, she hightailed ass out of there. When she was gone, FG turned back to her lesson.

"Let's continue. You find a vial of poison, do you, A, put in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple?" Evie giggled, knowing that homage. "Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Sans Mal, they raised their hands, deciding it was best to partake this time. That and now they had a clue as to how this whole thing goes. Jay went into a playful mood, grabbing Carlos' hand and forcing it down. Due to the slightly older being stronger, you could say Carlos struggled quite a bit... well, a lot.

"Get off... let go...!"

"No."

"I will lick you."

"You bet not."

"Jay.", FG called.

With a grin, he answered. "C. You turn it over to the proper authorities."

"I was going to say that.", Carlos hissed, hitting Jay on the arm. "Jerk."

"But I said it first. You baby." The freckled teen let out a shriek when Jay suddenly tackled him, manhandling him down on on the table. "Come on! Who said it first?! Who said it first?!" FG was quick to try to coax the boys to stop, being completely ignored as Jay ruffled Carlos' dual colored curls.

Mal sat there with a 'WTF is my life? I'm done' face while Evie touched up some of her gloss.

"Let me go! Let me go! Jay, I swear...!"

Of course, the rowdy teen was paying no heed to Carlos' distress, about to give him a wet willy, but in time FG managed to grab their attention.

"Boys. Boys!" Both gave her stares of 'we were not just wrestling' with sheepish smiles. She just gave them one back. "Hm. I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

Jay was instantly interested, however not being a fan of anything physically enduring Carlos let out a dry laugh, sitting up when Jay allowed him to.

"Yeah, no. That's okay. Whatever that it, we'll pass."

"It could be fun.", FG tried.

"Not for me."

"I'll try it.", Jay decided, jumping a little when Carlos pinched him in revenge.

"Great!"

After another thirty minutes, their class was finally over. The girls found themselves to different classes and as if fate had it out for Carlos, he and Jay both had gym next.

* * *

"Is it too late to try head back to the Isle?"

Jay laughed, closing his locker and giving the other teen a look. "Come on, 'Los. Might not be that bad."

"Not that... not that bad? Nuh uh. Jay, I'm not one for physical activity and you know this."

Apparently, today wasn't going to be 'hey, we're doing laps' or even just a couple of exercises. No. Today, the coach had decided tourney. He insisted it was going to be a great way for the boys to get their bodies strengthened while also looking for some new recruits.

Despite his immediate dissatisfaction, Carlos had changed into the proper clothing, still pouting though. "This. Is. Not. Fair."

Jay patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be so whiny. Come on."

The two filed out the locker room, following the other teen boys out onto the field. Ben was present there, having spotted the duo and giving them a wave. Next to him was some blond who gave off major royalty vibes. Oddly enough, the shade of his hair reminded them of Cinderella.

"Hey, Jay. Hey, Carlos. How's your day going so far?", Ben asked, passing them the equipment and protection they were going today.

"Could be better honestly.", Carlos answered truthfully, rolling his eyes. He noticed on the field were cheerleaders, Ben's princess girlfriend leading them.

Out of sympathy, the soon-to-be king patted his back, offering him a smile. "It will get better, I promise."

Coach Jenkins then blew the whistle, getting their attention. "Alright, boys! As today, you know we'll be doing some tourney.", he started. The group sat down in the bleachers as he explained the rules and how to play for anyone who didn't know the game. Sure enough, some of the boys did shoot Carlos and Jay looks. After some time, he called them to the field to get ready. "Jay, Ben, you're offense. Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter."

They all dispersed on the field, finding their places. Although, Carlos pretty much lagged behind. Sure he understood everything the coach explained before, but still. He didn't want to do any of this. He eyed around, seeing if he could make an escape attempt, only for the coach to yell for him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, you! Lost boy!" Carlos looked his way, giving him a wide eyed stare. "Put your helmet on and get out of the Kill Zone!"

That immediately got Carlos moving, peaking his curiosity as to why a school here in Auradon would have something called 'the Kill Zone'.

Once he was out the way, Jenkins blew the whistle for the game to start. He watched as the boys pushed and dodged, passing the ball. As usual, Ben was perfect and Chad was doing good, even though he got knocked down pretty hard. He worried a little for the small, freckled one. However, Jay got his attention. The way he moved was aggressive, yet very graceful. He even managed to avoid the disks Taylor shot with effortless flips and rolls. Easily, after knocking another down, Jay retrieved the ball, going for the goal which Carlos stood in front of.

Despite the helmet, Carlos could see the intention to destroy him in Jay's eyes.

"Jay, it's me, Carlos! Hey! Wait!"

"You're going down, little buddy!"

"Wait! No! Stop! Stop! Down boy!"

"Ha ha!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no! NO! Ah!" As a last resort, Carlos threw his stick at Jay, missing him unfortunately. Frightened, he landed on the grass, using the shield as protection which Jay used as leverage, jumping over him and hitting the ball hard into the goal, knocking down Ben in the process who was aiming for said ball. Since the ball came at him with the force of bullet, the goalkeeper had to duck out the way, running off when Jay growled at him.

"I'm outta here!"

"Whoo! Oh, yeah!"

As Jay celebrated, pumped with adrenaline, the other boys had helped themselves up their feet, questioning why they even got out of bed today to be dominated on the field. Of course, the cheerleaders didn't seem to share their defeat, cheering and praising while doing their flips and sways. Sans Audrey who was disgusted at the aggressive play.

"You!", the coach shouted, getting Jay's attention. "Get over here!"

Jay, along with the others had filed in front of the coach, wondering what he had to say.

"What do you call that?", he asked, Jay who shrugged, a little skeptical. He was taken back when instead of being yelled at for his aggression, which he realized he did get a little carried with, the coach grinned. "I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's call a rulebook." Jay was a little offended, but giving that on the Isle there was no such things as rules, he's right.

The encouraging pat he got on his shoulder was foreign to Jay. It felt... odd really, but something about it wasn't so... bad.

"You ever thought about band?", Jenkins asked Carlos.

"Oh, ha ha. You got jokes, Coach.", Carlos sassed, Jay laughing which got him a kick right in the butt.

"I'll work with him, Coach.", Ben volunteered, a sudden desire to popping up. The idea of wanting to help Carlos seemed so delightful and brought that warmth back through him.

"Alright. Let's run that again."

The boys had ran back out to field for another play-by-play. Jay was once more excited, but his instincts told him that there was someone who didn't exactly feel the same. Turning he found that the blond from earlier, Chad, was giving him a glare, standing quite close to him. Jay expected as much. Sure he knocked him off his feet earlier, but his vibes was that of a prideful arrogant prince. Jay was positive in the near future, the two would be butting heads quite a lot. But he decided that for now he wasn't going to let him rattle him.

Jay just gave him a smirk, pushing past him and bumping his shoulder in warning to not try him.

* * *

To say the least, it has been quite... eventful. The day was coming to a close with classes and all that time, Ben could hear everything anybody had to say about their new residents. Some were recalling the occurrence on the tourney field, boys wishing they had Jay's natural talent for the sport and girls swooning over him. Some was noting how Mal had a knack for art, having painted her locker with a silhouette of her mother with the words 'LONG LIVE EVIL' with the same colors she adorned. There were some who found Evie quite alluring, can't help but find the blue haired beauty attractive and with the behavior she displayed, she could have been a princess. Then there was some talks about Carlos, which Ben paid extra attention to. Seemingly, some were pondering the idea of how someone who looked so innocent be a VK in the first place. If it wasn't for his black 'n' white hair and thing for spots and red, they would have thought he was Auradon born. He was so timid and adorable. But he was still a VK, just like Mal, Evie and Jay.

So Ben concluded that with all the mixed feelings, they were all still choosing to be cautious and staying clear out the VKs' way.

"Those kids are trouble.", Chad had commented when Audrey stopped laughing at a joke he had made.

He, Audrey and Ben had just met up after a class, coming to the outside locker side when they spotted Mal, Evie and Carlos. Carlos had just left, a little too fast for whatever how Ben was feeling. Evie had bid her 'see you later' to Mal, leaving the girl alone at her locker. Since the door was blocking her, Ben couldn't see exactly what she was doing, but it looked innocent enough.

"Come on, Chad. Give them a chance.", Ben suggested.

Audrey scoffed, pushing up her sunglasses and grabbing onto his hands. "No offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting.", she stated sweetly.

Ben wanted to oppose, he did, but he chose to stay quiet.

"Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother."

The prince was sure that Audrey wasn't going to stop her grudge against Mal anytime soon. But that didn't mean he couldn't persuade her otherwise. If there's one thing he figured was that villains sometimes become villains because people choose to not give them a chance. The last thing he wanted was the VKs to torture all of Auradon because of that one notion. People would definitely turn on him despite the cause being their own misjudgment of people they didn't get to know. As Audrey pointed out, his mom gave his dad a chance and it turned out okay for them. Couldn't the same apply for the VKs?

"I think you're wrong about them.", Ben stated, sticking to his beliefs. Chad and Audrey may not come around today, but maybe they will eventually. For right now, he isn't going to stress over changing their minds. "I'll see you later."

Audrey just sashayed away, Chad following. Ben had walked up to Mal who was just closed her locker, giving him a startled stare when she noticed his appearance.

"Hey.", he greeted as if he didn't spooked her out just now.

"Hey..."

"How was your first day?"

"Super.", Mal answered, a little sarcastic because honestly it could be a lot more than just 'blech'. Though, she was not in the mood for princely pouts. Or any kind of pouts.

Eyeing her work on her locker, Ben suggested, "You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class." Jane had just passed him, accidently making eye contact with Mal and scurrying away with a squeal. Once more, she peaked Mal's interest. "I could sign you up. What do you say?"

_'Hm. Fairy Godmother's daughter, huh?'_

"Way to take all the fun out of it."

Mal then turned on her heels, walking off and heading into the same direction Jane went into.

Ben wasn't too sure what made her rush off in a hurry, but it was a little amusing. He pushed himself off the lockers and went his own way to his next class. On the way, he spotted Carlos, staring down at what could possibly be his schedule and then glancing up at the signs each classroom had. It was transparent that he was lost, the cute pout he possessed saying it all. Ben had walked up behind him, lightly touching his shoulder.

"Carlos?"

The younger teen spun around, gasping. When he saw it was just the prince, he relaxed.

"Oh, Ben. Dude, can you not do that again?", he whined.

Ben chuckled. "Sorry. I just noticed that you seemed a little lost. You need help finding a class?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely. It's a computer class which sounds more of my pace."

"Well, allow me to be your guide."

Ben had started leading Carlos down the hall, standing close enough that their arms sometimes brushed against each other. Nothing much was said between them, allowing the sounds of other students talking and the clicking of princess heels around them being heard. Ben had took to drumming his fingers against the pocket of his jacket, eyeing Carlos who's attention was on his schedule. He felt he should say something.

"So...", he started, getting bright chocolate browns to stare up at him. "... we're still up for later?"

"What was...? Oh, right! The tourney practice thing."

"Yeah. That."

"You know you don't have to help me out with that. I mean... I'm not all that pressed about it. Besides, no matter how much you help me, I'll probably still suck at it."

Ben frowned, not in distaste at the tone, but more so at the words. Did Carlos really think he was that lost of a cause?

"I don't think so. I think with a little work you'll become a great asset to the team. Don't put yourself down like that."

Carlos just stared at him, letting out a small 'hm' before the duo stopped in front of a classroom door.

"Looks like we're here. Thanks."

"It's no problem. Guess I'll see you later?"

The younger nodded, hand on the doorknob. "Guess so. I'll see you on the tourney field."

"After school is done."

"Yeah."

Carlos went inside the classroom, leaving Ben standing there in the hall with a dopey smile on his face. That warm feeling was staying apparently and it made him feel like he was dancing on air.

* * *

As she hoped, her target was there in the girls' restroom, eyeing herself in the mirror. Mal had stepped up to her, and seeing her reflection, Jane turned around in alert, ready to floor it.

"Hi.", Mal started, her smile as vibrant and friendly as she could make it. "It's Jane, right? Ah, I always loved that name. Jane." She forced out a chuckle, trying to seem less intimidating, but this wasn't something the purple haired girl was exactly used to. She liked striking fear in people, not... having conversations with them.

"That's cool.", Jane mumbled, taking a step to leave, but quickly Mal reached out with a shout.

"Don't go!"

Jane stopped, visibly scared. Mal lowered her hand, reminding herself that if she wanted to use this girl to get the wand she has to seem approachable. Don't frighten her. Don't frighten her.

"I guess, I was just hoping to make a friend." Jane seemingly lowered her defenses, still giving Mal that baby blue stare. "You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?"

"Hardly.", Jane admitted, suddenly saddened.

Mal was a little taken back. On the Isle, your parent's status is what got you minions, 'allies', and pretty much a title. Maleficent being the Mistress of Evil pretty much made Mal a princess, Evie following her with her mother being Evil Queen Grimhilde.

Couldn't the same thing worked here in Auradon? Ben seemed very popular since his parents are King Adam aka Beast and Queen Belle, rulers of Auradon. The kicker was he's the next crowned king. Audrey, as much of an alpha brat she is, also seemed to have a high ranking status, being Queen Aurora and King Phillip's daughter.

So to hear that Jane barely had friends was off-putting. Her mother is Fairy Godmother. Headmistress, an epitome of all things magical, good and sparkling. She's even the reason Cinderella is Cinderella! How could her daughter not be that popular?

"I mean, with your mother being Fairy Godmother and headmistress?", Mal voiced, taking steps closer to the girl which prompted Jane to take steps back. "Not to mention your own..." She trailed off, eyeing Jane to pick out a quality that she could use as an example. However, now she was really looking at her, she realized that Jane was kind of... plain. Admittedly a cutie with her bright big eyes and doll pink lips, but her overall wardrobe and how she carried herself overshadowed that. Maybe that's why she didn't have friends. Most of the girls Mal seen here were dressed their best with glossy lips and perfect hair. But they all seemed so shallow. Jane really didn't give off those kind of waves. "...personality."

She could have a great personality, Mal was sure of it!

Jane pouted. "I'd rather be pretty. You have great hair.", she complimented.

Mal had touched her purple locks, an idea coming to her. She had a clue how she could possibly win Jane over.

"You know what?" Mal dug through her bag, fishing out her spell book. Jane's gaze filled with alarm and curiosity. "I have just the thing for that." She opened her book, flipping through the pages until she found exactly what she need. Letting magic course through her fingers, she chanted, "Beware, forswear, replace old with brand new hair."

Jane had let out startled yelps as she felt her head move side to side, following Mal's finger. After a couple of seconds, she realized she could feel something soft touching her shoulders. She turned to the mirror, seeing her usually cropped hair had grew into bouncy, shiny waves, topped with a cute bow headband to match.

The hair was a definitely upgrade and it brought out Jane's face a lot more than the previous style did.

As Jane marveled her hair in the mirror, Mal came up to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Wow. You almost don't notice your other features anymore!"

"I like it! Love it even!" Jane had tapped on Mal's spell book. "Do my nose!", she requested, amazed.

Mal had faked a frown. "Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic." Though Jane's nose was perfect, a cute little button nose. Like a bunny's. Of course, Mal wasn't going to admit that. She had to play into Jane's insecurities if this plan was going to work. "Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted."

"She doesn't use the wand anymore." Well, crap. "She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books. Regular books with history and stuff."

Mal scoffed. "What a rip."

"Yeah..."

"How long ago did she decide this? You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?"

The sorceress detected the hurt in Jane's gaze. It did seem bad that FG used magic on Cinderella then decided not to use magic anymore, even for her own daughter.

"Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. 'Work on the inside, not the outside'. You know, that sort of thing."

Mal nodded like she understood. She watched as Jane went silent, her lip curling down and her eyes glistened as if she was about to cry. The perfect sad face.

"That's the face!", she shouted, making Jane jump. "Yeah, and then just look as if your heart is about to break. Like this." Mal morphed her face to that of a classic sad princess. "Oh, Mother. I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too." She then shot Jane a grin. "Like that."

"Think that could work?"

"I bet. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mom bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And hey, if your mom does decide to break out the old wand..." Mal hopped up on the counter, crossing her legs and still giving Jane an encouraging smile. "... invite me."

Jane nodded, excited. "If I can convince Mom, you're so there!"

"Yay!" Mal bopped her nose. "Awesome. I'll see you later then, Jane?"

"Totally. Bye." Jane picked up her purse and let the restroom, not catching the faux vibrant smile turned vicious.

* * *

Hadn't it been so many cute boys in the class, she'd probably would have been walked out. Never thought a class, other than Remedial Goodness, be so boring. Chemistry just isn't her thing. Her mom didn't teach her the tricks and kicks to mixing elements and potions ironically. Had she, maybe Evie would find this class a bit more entertaining. But nope. Not even in the slightest. Well... at least she could swoon after the blond boy who sat across from her.

He looked like every cookie cutter prince her mom told her to find and reel in. He looked so perfect. She swore if he sung, birds probably would flutter out of nowhere.

"Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?", she asked Doug, hearts in her eyes.

Had she been paying attention to Doug, she would have seen him roll his eyes. Of course, another girl falling victim.

"Chad. Prince Charming Jr. Cinderella's son.", Doug informed. "Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there, there. Know what I mean?"

"Looks there, there to me.", Evie sighed sweetly, falling in a start of a daydream.

Just as the chem teacher came up and called her out. "Evie."

She snapped out of it, finding herself in the spotlight, a pout on her face. She instantly thought of it as unfair that she was called out for whatever the reason. Either because she was clearly distracted or she was a VK. She leaned more towards the latter.

"Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?"

"Atomic weight?", she asked, a little fidgety when she felt the stares on her. Chad's included. Ooh, the last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in front of a prince. "Well, not very much. I mean, it's an atom, right?"

She let out a chuckle at her own joke, a bit giddy that Chad found it just as funny. However, Mr. Deley didn't. He beckoned her to come up, surely with the intention to embarrass her even more. He was definitely out to get her. Well, she had something for that!

When he wasn't looking, Evie dug through her purse and fetched out her Magic Mirror, keeping it out of sight as she strutted up to the board. Deley passed her a piece of chalk, judging her intensely with his eyes, but she stayed cool.

"Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?", she pondered aloud, directing the question to the Mirror. Looking at its glass, she wrote down everything it shown her. "That would be 106.905 times 0.5200, plus 108.905, times 0.4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 AMU."

It made her feel smug that Deley's face was that of major shock now. Meanwhile, Doug was questioning her pronunciation of 'AMU'.

"I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate..."

"A villain?", Evie finished, somewhat angered at the realization that he did have the intentions to shame her. Made her wonder who really was the bad guy. "Don't make it again.", she warned, tossing him the chalk and leaving the teacher standing there with stupidity written all over his face. As she walked back to her seat, Chad stopped her, passing her a note. Once seated, she opened the paper and read 'Meet me under the bleachers at 3'. Her heart fluttered and she swooned once more as she now found herself in a staring contest with Chad was appeared equally enchanted by her. Doug, on the other hand, was too done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when I read what was on the board - "Mouths are not for biting but for smiling? Then why do we eat?!
> 
> Me during the whole first day of school - "Carve out its heart? Kill Zone? And here I thought this was a Disney movie."
> 
> I can't be the only one who was reminded of Scorpion when Jenkins said, "Get over here!"


	6. Part 5 - The After School Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, some scenes are switched in order. So if you watch the movie and read this and you're like "That didn't happened before this and yadda yadda yadda" that's because I had some scenes to happen before others.

"Oh my gosh, Jane! Your hair looks so cute!"

It was probably the tenth time someone said that to her today. Honestly, Jane couldn't be happier. A new line of confidence had grown with each compliment thrown her way and she felt so light on her feet.

"Thank you.", she smiled.

"You have to tell me who did your hair. I'm jealous!"

"Oh, Mal did. Maleficent's daughter?"

"That VK?! She willingly did that to your hair?"

"Sure did."

"You think if I paid her, she'll do my hair, too?"

"Well, she did mine for free, but I guess she would."

"Great!"

* * *

After a quick detour to his room and change of clothes, Carlos ventured to the field, finding that Ben was indeed there, adorning a yellow tee and blue pants. Despite only meeting the future king yesterday, this was probably the most chill he seen him dressed. He always looked so regal. It's expected since he's royalty.

"Ben?"

The brunet glanced up from the clipboard in his hand. He shot Carlos a grin, coming closer to him as the smaller teen approached him.

"I see you decided to try, huh?"

Carlos shrugged, letting out a chuckle. "Well, I thought I'd try something new. Couldn't hurt, right?"

Ben patted his shoulder in support. "That's the spirit."

"Go light on me, okay? I'm not that athletic.", Carlos pleaded jokingly.

"Promise. Wouldn't want to exhaust you too much." Ben wanted to comment on because Carlos was just so cute, he wouldn't want to exhaust that much with brutal tourney practice.

"So what are we doing first?"

"Let's start with some warm-ups to get your body ready. That's cool?"

"That's fine."

The freckled teen followed Ben's example, settling in the grass. Both had did sitting stretches, reaching to their feet and twisting their sides. After a good couple of minutes, Ben instructed Carlos to head to the end of the field. Setting his timer, he spoke.

"Okay. Carlos, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?"

"Yeah." Carlos then felt a chill down his spine. Something told him, "My guy, look behind you." He did so, feeling instant fear when he saw what was coming for him.

Ben had started the timer just as he caught sight of Carlos speeding past him with fire practically in his trail. He stopped the timer, impressed with the count of seconds he got. Being amazed, he hadn't realized that Carlos was running for his life because of a small rabid creature chasing him down and barking at him. It took a while, but he finally understood that the younger was scared for his life and probably wasn't stopping anytime soon until he was safe.

"Carlos!", Ben yelled, running down the dog and Carlos.

Carlos, pale and hot, climbed up a tree, holding onto the bark for dear life as the dog followed him. "No, stop!", he pleaded, hoping the dog didn't decide to climb up after him.

"Carlos?!", he heard, recognizing Ben's voice.

"Ben?! Ben?!"

The prince had skidded to a halt when he caught up to them. "Whoa, hey."

"Ben, help me!" Carlos pointed at the canine that Ben coaxed a little farther away from the tree. "This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat!"

Say what now?

Ben was taken back that Carlos would think such a thing. However, seeing just how true that fear in his chocolate browns is, he acknowledged the fact that this had to be drilled into his head. That genuinely he believed that this dog was that murderous and probably thought the same for every dog. Who could be so cruel as to tell him such things?

"This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!"

"Hey, who told you that?", Ben asked, picking up the canine.

"My mother."

"Cruella?!"

When Ben thought about it, Cruella possibly telling Carlos how bad dogs are made some kind of sense. She felt a grudge against the canines, no doubt and burdened her son with that morality. Such a thing was true to her name.

The irony though for Ben was when he first seen Carlos, he reminded him of a puppy. Small, adorable and timid. It would suck if Carlos' fear of dogs kept him from enjoying the wonder of the very animal he shared similarities with.

"She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer.", Carlos stated as if that fact was very obvious to the whole world. "Why are you holding him?! He's gonna attack you!"

Yup. He's too cute. Honestly, with him being a VK, Carlos should have been worried about only his well-being. But he warned Ben about the dog as if he cared. Though, thoughtful it was amusing, too. But still struck Ben just how scared silly Carlos is right now.

Just how bad is it on the Isle?

"It's okay, Carlos. He's not going to attack me. You've never actually met a dog, have you?"

"Of course not."

"Well, let's fix this." Ben took a step closer, being mindful of Carlos' comfort. "Dude, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is Dude. He's the campus mutt."

Carlos eyed Ben then the introduced Dude. Slowly, his arms unwrapped from the tree and he relaxed. "He... he doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal."

Still holding Dude with one arm, Ben reached out with a hand for Carlos. He helped Carlos down, finding how well their hands fit. Warmth flooded him as he watched Carlos step a little closer, eyeing at Dude in wonder than fear.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Dude had let out a whimper when the teen reached forward, gently petting his head.

"Want to try to hold him?", Ben offered when it seemed clear that Dude was okay with Carlos. The dog had probably wanted to make a new friend seeing a new face. This was also perfect to help Carlos get over his fear. Seemed to be working since Carlos nodded.

"Sure."

Dude was passed into Carlos' arms. Ben stepped back, finding the sight wholesome. This is definitely going to be a pair.

"Guess you guys have it pretty rough on the Isle, huh?", the prince questioned, reaching out and rubbing Dude's back fur.

The sad look in Carlos' eyes was enough to tell him so. "Yeah, let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs.", he said, scratching at Dude's neck.

"Ah. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Got used to it."

Which was unfair. Unjust.

Ben had patted Carlos' shoulder. "Good boy." He blushed when Carlos gave him a look. "I mean, you're a good runner. You're... you're fast, you know." He let out a chuckle to cover his shame. Never have he felt so fidgety around anybody.

"Thank you."

"Um... listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah?", he offered, deciding it was best to take an exit before he further messed up. It seemed Carlos was going to be fine with Dude. He doubt the teen would try to make a fur coat or something out him. "You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you later.", Ben said, taking steps away hesitantly. He wanted to stay, but he assured himself that Carlos needed space. He had to remember the VKs have to feel comfortable here.

"I'll see you.", Carlos answered, taking a seat down on a log.

Ben gave a wave, forcing himself to turn and walk away. He was amazed he was able to put some growing distance between them. He didn't want to, but he managed.

Meanwhile, Carlos was at odds with his own feelings. Every since meeting the prince, he felt so weird. His heart would flutter like crazy and he swear his cheeks were permanently warm now. His thoughts were practically dominated with how handsome Ben is or his over-the-top kindness. Carlos desperately wanted to know exactly what was happening to him. These feelings didn't seem... bad, but just foreign.

He was broken out of his pondering when Dude's tongue lapped at his face before licking at his hand. A smile formed. Never have he thought that he would be in Auradon with a dog on his lap with a bond in the making. His fear of dogs was easily fading away now that he realized that dogs weren't so vicious. Dude probably just wanted to play, making even a petting. Carlos remembered that Ben stated how the canine was the campus mutt. The school was probably a home for him, but did he have anyone to geninuely care for him?

"You're just lonely, aren't you?"

Dude let out a small bark, licking at Carlos' face again.

"Thought so." Carlos scratched at his neck gently. "Never thought I'd be making friends with a dog. I guess I'd better thank Ben for that." Once more, that warmth returned. Carlos had stood up, deciding it was a good time to head back so the prince didn't worry. He placed Dude down, walking away with the canine quickly following him close. Out the woods and onto the tourney field they returned, spotting that Ben haven't left and was currently sitting on the bleachers, phone in his hand. "Ben!"

At the call, Ben looked up, quickly pocketing his phone away. A grin formed on his face when he saw that Dude was now attached to Carlos.

"Seems like you got a new best friend."

Carlos glanced down at Dude and then back at Ben. "Yeah. Seems like I did. Thanks, by the way, for that."

"No problem."

He patted the spot next to him, offering Carlos to seat down. Without thought, the freckled teen did so, Dude pattering up behind him and jumping into his lap when he was seated. Ben snickered.

"Yup. He seems awfully attached to you."

"Can't say I'm not pleased. Preferred this to him ripping out my throat."

They shared a laugh, tension kind of lingering there. Ben felt overly hot and not because of the sun.

"Wouldn't want that."

"So are pets not allowed in the dorms or something?", Carlos asked, Dude licking his hand again. "When you mentioned how Dude is the campus mutt, I figured he just kind of roams the place."

"Yeah.", Ben answered, shrugging. "Pets are allowed, you just have to vow to be responsible. Dude just never kinda got someone to take him in and he really didn't seem that all attached to anyone. I would have taken him though but I've been so busy lately with, you know, becoming the next King of Auradon."

Carlos nodded. "Ah. So he's kinda owner-less, huh?"

"Yup."

"You wouldn't mind if I take him in?" Some may think it would be shocking some villain kid would want to take in a poor animal, but hey, even villains have animal sidekicks. Besides, Carlos doesn't think his conscience could handle knowing this dog didn't have a home.

Ben eyed him for a while. He only got growing care from the other. "Not at all. That would be great, honestly." Another spark of warmth from the smile Carlos shot him. "How about we get him washed up and fed?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

As the two left the tourney field, Jay and Coach Jenkins had just arrived, taking a place on the bleachers across the way. With school let out, the cheerleaders were back on the field, practicing for the upcoming game. Other occupants were other Auradonian teens, just wanting to take in the sun and fresh air and to hang with friends.

Jay was sure he'd probably be in his room or stealing something right now, but instead here he was with the coach, enrolling himself on the tourney team.

Admittedly, Jay had bit of an interest in sports, being a parkour master. Though on the Isle, they didn't have such activities like that. Not because sports seemed taboo, they just didn't. The only true sport really was surviving or causing trouble.

"I could really use a tough guy like you.", Jenkins commented after they had a quick rundown of how the game of tourney was played with the rulebook included, patting Jay on the shoulder like he did earlier. "The team's a bunch of princes, if you know what I mean."

The son of Jafar recalled how that one Chad guy was rather whiny after today's gym class. Sure, Jay hit him hard, but not that hard.

It just seemed odd how... soft these guys were when the previous generation had to face giant snakes, large sea witches, battle dragons, got poisoned, and among other things. Shoot, one kingdom faced a major freeze over and another dealt with a flooding and years later a volcanic eruption.

Were their parents trying to baby them or something?!

"You're telling me. It's all, 'After you, old chum. Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?' Just so... overly gentle." The coach laughed, finding the impression amusing. However, instant bafflement came to him when Jay got suddenly, well, violent. "Where I come from it's 'Prepare to die, sucker!' As my father says," Jenkins nodded, jumping a little when Jay slapped down the rulebook and stood up. "that the only way to win is to make sure everyone else loses! You rip---!"

"Whoa! Jay! Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay."

Carefully, Jenkins coaxed the teen back down, wondering what in all of hells was Jafar was teaching this kid. Actually, any villain in general. He gets it that it was a gamble to have a villain for a parent, but if the villains were throwing this bad of morals on their children, why did Auradon let them have kids in the first place?!

"Let me explain a team.", he tried, knowing that Jay probably have not even the slightest clue as to what a team was. Sure, the kid had potential, but this coach was observant. He noticed earlier just how Jay relied more on himself to score a goal than to trust another. "It's like a family."

"You do not want to be at my house at dinner time."

Yup. It's official. He wanted to adopt this teen.

"Okay, okay." Different approach. "You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears? But they all need each other." The pondering look in those browns gave indication that Jay was quickly catching on. "Well, that's what a team is. Different players who work together to win. Make any sense?"

Jay continued to think it over before nodding and growing a smile on his face. "Can I be the fist?", he asked, holding up one.

Jenkins had let out a chuckle, shaking his fist. "Sure. If you want to be on the team."

"I do. Sounds fun really.", Jay admitted with a shrug.

"Great." The coach held up a bright blue and gold yellow jersey, revealing on the back the number 8 and Jay's name. "I went ahead and had this made for you. Saw that you do have a lot of potential and it would be shameful to not give you a chance."

Despite the unknown joy Jay felt that the coach accepted him, he had one question. "Wait... so you just had this on hand or...?"

"Well, in Auradon, you can get things done rather quickly. Depending on the thing."

"Ah."

"All it took was a quick imprint on an already blank jersey."

"Oh. Okay, cool."

Jenkins passed Jay the jersey. "Welcome to the team, son."

* * *

And just across the field under the other bleachers was Evie and Chad Charming. The Evil Queen's daughter couldn't stop smiling, no matter how many times she tried or reminded herself that she didn't want wrinkles. She just felt so light on her feet that a prince, A PRINCE, was even given the slightest time of day.

"Is everyone at home just as pretty as you?", Chad inquired sweetly, giving Evie a charming smile.

Evie giggled. "I like to think I'm the fairest of them all." On the Isle, Evie would be considered the prettiest there is. Her mother made sure of that. "How many rooms are in your castle?"

"Oh, too many to count."

"Servants?"

"Plenty. You could say my dad didn't want my mom to clean another thing in her life. Though, she still tries." Chad took notice that Evie was inching closer, appearing to be swooping in for a kiss. "You really nailed that chemistry problem today. You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you."

"I'm not that smart.", Evie quickly protested.

"Oh, come on."

"No, really. I'm not. But I'm really good at sewing, cooking and cleaning." Another requirement Evil Queen made sure of. "You know, like your mother, Cinderella. Without the ratty dress."

The two shared a laugh. Chad was still wary of this girl, but he couldn't deny she was far more beautiful than some of the other girls who attended Auradon Prep. She even rivaled Audrey's beauty. He could tell she made herself out to be perfect for any prince. She was definitely useful for his own advantages.

"You see this?" He watched as she pulled out a small mirror from her purse. "If I ask it where something is, it tells me."

"Really now?" He took the mirror, holding it close and questioning the Magic Mirror, "Where's my cell phone?"

The mirror didn't answer him, much to his dismay.

Taking it back with another giggle, Evie stated, "It won't work for you, silly. It just works for me and my mom."

"Hm. No biggie. My dad will just get me a new one."

"Actually." Evie had held the mirror her way. "Where's Chad's phone?" Within seconds, an image of a blue casted phone shown, sitting on what look to be a table in a room. "It appears to be in your room."

"Thanks."

Sudden wonder dominated Evie's face. "So your dad. Prince Charming. Well, King Charming by now, right? And your mom, Cinderella, is his wife." Their hands had intertwined as Evie fantasized her own fairy tale coming true. "Fairy Godmother made that happened."

"She sure did."

"Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring old museum. Do they always leave it there?"

He didn't answer her since this time it was Chad who tried to swoop in for a kiss. Evie just had this air about her. He couldn't fall for her. She's a VK! She's a VK! Daughter of one of the most notorious villains! He only wanted to use her, not kiss her!

"I'd really like to talk, but... ah." He pried his hands from hers, grabbing onto the poles of the bleachers and turning from her. "I'm just swamped. Unless..."

"Unless?", Evie repeated, smiling.

He took off his bag, handing it to her. "Unless you knock out my homework along with yours then maybe we could get together sometime, hang."

Evie wanted to protest, but she wanted a prince and her mother's approval. Anything to get her a happy end. "Okay."

"Thanks, babe." Chad gave her a flirty wink before leaving her with her heart thumping.

The blue haired girl sighed, envisioning her future wedding gown.

"I couldn't help but overhear..."

"AAAH!" She dropped the bag, startled at the barging words, looking up and seeing it was just Doug. "Are you stalking me?!"

Doug slid in between the bleachers, landing in front of her. "Technically, yes.", he answered truthfully, not hiding any shame. Earlier, he had chose to follow Evie and Chad because he was worried for her. He might have been friends with Chad, but he didn't approve of his methods when it came to romance. Those poor girls just didn't see that Chad was a player and seeing Evie falling for it was just got worse. For one, since seeing the girl, he knew he was crushing on her. Hey, it may have been a day, but Doug wasn't an idiot.

Evie was alluring, not by her beauty alone though. She carried herself with graceful and had a smile that only a princess or a queen could manage. He knew that beyond that blue hair and gloss, she was something more and Doug wanted to get to know her a lot better.

Two, he was a bit curious as to why she seemed interested in FG's wand. Then again, everyone was.

"I, too, have a fascination with Fairy Godmother's wand. Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes?"

Evie shot him a smirk, impressed that Doug was so bold. Honestly, being Dopey's son, she thought he would be like his father. He wasn't dopey at all. Though, he wasn't her priority. Not after what he just said.

"Are you saying she uses it in the coronation?"

"Yes. And asking you out."

Okay, okay. Props to this guy. He was cute and confident.

"Mmm." Evie gave him a pat on his cheek before sashaying away, leaving him with hearts in his eyes. Just like Chad done her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else wonder about the jerseys? Like did they have those on hand or just stamped the name and numbers on when they added Jay and Carlos to the team? Can you imagine Carlos though getting his?
> 
> "REALLY?! COME ON! I SHOULD HAVE TRIED BAND!" He would kill it in band.
> 
> I got to applaud Doug for asking Evie out after meeting her hours before. And admitting to the stalking. That could have went horribly, but I think he just doesn't like to lie because he knows it hurts people. He probably seen why Chad's lying does and followed them because of that reason, too.


	7. Part 6 - Pace Changes, A Plan & Cookies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't catch it, this chapter takes place days after their second day in Auradon (first school day).
> 
> The timing of scenes and such are switched around and whatnot and honestly, I actually don't know the time span in which the movie takes place for sure, but I was guessing a month or two.

"Mom said if a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it. Can you believe it? What world does she live in?", Jane whined, flopping down on Evie's bed.

For the past couple days, she had started to hang out with Mal, converting that time into also becoming Evie's friend. Haven't she been FG's daughter and a cutie, Mal probably would have been told her off and dump her somewhere far away. She understands that Jane probably lingered around her because she was one the first to talk to her like she wasn't just some insignificant girl. If only.

The kicker was, since Jane's new look, other girls have came at Mal with requests for a redo on their hairstyles, too. Some even got makeup tips from Evie who happily helped them out.

Mal just wanted to lock herself in the closet. Better yet, hurry with retrieving the wand and rush home to her mom so she can destroy this place.

It was all so... ugh.

Well... maybe not a lot. Despite the constant pleas and fangirling, Mal did find some pluses. Jane may be stuck to her side, but the girl was a breath of fresh air. She didn't crowd Mal as much as she thought she would and her smiles made Mal feel a little something. There was also being enrolled in that art class Ben offered her. Turns out it was fun and the teacher approved of her art style.

Maybe when the villains take over, Mal could spare that teacher. And maybe Jane. Maybe.

"Auradon.", Mal teased, answering Jane's compliant. Across from her, Evie was seated at the table, sewing her latest dress.

"Mal, do you like?", she asked, holding up the mostly blue tinted leather clothing.

The sorceress gave it a quick glance before going back to her sketching. "Yeah. It's cute. Brings out your eyes."

"I know."

"I'll never get a boyfriend.", Jane sighed, standing back up.

"Boyfriends are overrated.", Mal gagged.

Evie laughed, cutting a thread. "And how would you know, M? You've never hand one."

"It's 'cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time."

With the blue haired teen suddenly gasping and declaring her forgetting to do Chad's homework, further proved her point. Mal was bothered that for the past few days, Evie has been stuck on pleasing this prince.

"And that is exactly what I mean."

There was a sudden knock on the door, getting the girls' attention. It was another female teen, dressed in oriental inspirational clothing with floral pattern and hints of magenta, blue and coral. Like Jane's previous hairstyle, her hair was cropped just with straight across bangs and colored dark. She was also quite tall.

"Hi! I'm Lonnie!", she quickly introduced. Mal and Evie just exchanged looks and then stared back at her, indifferent. "Mulan's my mom?" Mal just went back to drawing and Evie dropped Chad's bag on the floor, taking out a binder and opening it on the table. The now known Lonnie just nodded. "No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair.", she admitted, obviously getting straight to the point. "And I know you hate us and well, you're evil. But do you think you can do mine?"

One thing Mal can say about this girl is that she was the honest type, not one to beat around the bush. That's the kind of person Mal can tolerate since she didn't have to spend time figuring them out.

Although, did she really think that Mal's magic was just some free ticket to looking good?

She shot Lonnie a glare of disbelief, eyebrow raised and pencil halted. "Why would I do that for you?"

Lonnie held up a small bag. "I'll pay you $50."

Okay, at least Lonnie is willing to pay. The other girls practically begged with so much of giving up a coin.

Interested, Evie took the money, standing up and eyeing Lonnie over. "Good answer. I need to buy more material." Mal went back to sketching once more, knowing Evie could handle that. Giving makeovers was more her thing anyways. "Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe add some layers and highlights."

"Yeah, yeah.", Lonnie interjected. "I want it cool. Like Mal's."

Green eyes narrowed.

Evie shot her friend a smirk. "Really? Split ends, too?" Mal shot the glare to her, knowing what Evie was implying. Looks like she was stuck giving new hairstyles. "Oh, hell.", she groaned, fetching her spell book and flipping to a page. She turned to Lonnie and chanted dryly, "Beware, forswear, replace old with cool hair."

Lonnie's short hair lengthened a little past her shoulders, lighting into a more golden bronze color, the green of Mal's magic fading away as her hair settled into the new look.

Lonnie walked over to the body length mirror, speechless as she took in her curled hair. Evie walked up to her, placing her hands on her shoulders in comfort. "I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head."

"Hey! E!", Mal shouted, somewhat offended.

"You know what? Let's cut it off. Layer it----"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!", Lonnie exclaimed. "No! I love it!"

"You do?"

"Ha ha! Point for me!"

"Shush it, M."

"I just... I feel like something is missing.", Lonnie wondered, focusing on her appearance. Suddenly, she reached down and ripped a slit into her baby blue skirt. Evie and Mal smirked and Jane gasped, baffled. "Now I'm cool."

"Like ice.", Mal grinned.

Jane, feeling a little left out, walked over to the mirror. After a quick look over, she, too, ripped a slit in her skirt. A second later, she was gasping again, this time horrified while Lonnie gave her a wide eyed stare.

"What did I just do?! Mom's gonna kill me!"

"Then there was no point of that."

"Mal, you could at least be a little sympathetic."

"I'm a villain kid. I don't do sympathy."

"Someone help me!", Jane whined.

Evie grabbed her hand and dragged her over to where her sewing equipment was. "It's okay, I got you."

Meanwhile, Lonnie was practically laughing out her soul, leaning against Evie's bedpost while Mal busied herself once more with art.

* * *

"You're getting better."

Brown met honey-hazel green. Carlos was just finishing the shoelaces on his boots when Ben had spoke to him. They just left the tourney field, done with another practice session. As Ben had encouraged, Carlos was getting better at the sport.

"Well, thanks. I mean, you helped with that.", the shorter teen stated, standing up and straightening his shirt. He noticed in Ben's hand was something blue with hints of yellow. "I think if you didn't, I'd probably would have joined band."

The two shared a laugh at the joke, Jay just approaching them after he finished switching into his today's outfit. Well, with the added feature of his jersey.

Seeing him, Carlos crossed his arms, eyebrow raised. "Jay, the game is tomorrow. Why are you wearing that?"

"Because I can. Also, I'm excited, okay? Jeez.", Jay answered, nudging his bestie. "And speaking of the game, you ready for it?"

Carlos shrugged, arms still crossed. He closed his gym locker with his shoulder. "Neh. I mean, I'm not exactly on the team. Sure, I've been sharpening up on tourney, but not on the team."

"About that.", Ben stated, reaching for Carlos' hand and putting the blue cloth in it. He held on a little longer instead of letting go a second later. "Coach noticed your progress and he thought that you should be on the team, too." When he pulled his hands away, Carlos held up the cloth to see that it was a jersey. His name was imprinted on it and so was the number 101. He tilted his head, giving Ben a look. The future king chuckled, Jay letting out a louder one. "Thought it was appropriate."

"You? Or the coach?"

"Just in general."

Carlos shot him a smile, reaching forward and giving him a pinch on the cheek. "I like it. Thanks."

The pinch felt Ben's whole face feeling hot. He doubted it was embarrassment. Unbeknownst to him or Carlos, Jay had taken to watching the exchange.

"You're welcome. How about trying it on? Seeing how well it fits?", Ben insisted, wondering why he even went as far to ask.

At the suggestion, Carlos developed a soft blush, eyeing down the jersey. After a thinking, he slipped it on, straightening over his tee and looking over himself. The blue and yellow wasn't his thing, but wearing the jersey felt... good.

Jay gave an appreciative whistle, grinning. "Looking good, 'Los.". He meant it, but he also wanted to see how Ben reacted to it. Sure enough, looking over at the prince, he saw a glint in his eyes and him biting on his thumb.

"Oh, shush."

"Perfect fit.", Ben commented, his eyes lingering on Carlos and stepping closer. "I have to agree with Jay."

Carlos became a little skittish, quickly taking off the jersey. "You're too sweet. Come on, Jay. Let's go tell the girls about this.", he decided quickly. He folded his jersey and placed it in his bag before strapping it over his shoulder. "We'll see you later, Ben."

"Yeah, see you later."

Jay had also noticed the two was giving each other stares a little longer than necessary. Something they've been doing for the past few days. Jafar's son had came to acknowledge that Ben and Carlos had this weird routine going on. Both blushed a lot whenever the other said something, they were always so physically close, Ben never was hesitant about anything pertaining to Carlos. And despite how Carlos didn't like people too much, he had no problem saying hi to Ben or shooting him a smile or two.

Honestly, their behavior reminded him of lovesick boys and girls that even the Isle had or his sudden growing fans.

Wait.

"Holy hell!"

Both Ben and Carlos snapped out their trances, giving Jay concern glances. He shot them a sheepish smile. "Nothing. Just remembered I have homework! Come on, Carlos! We got to go!", he stated, shouting and grabbing onto the younger's hand and leading him away.

Carlos had started struggling and throwing out protests as Jay lead him away from the lockers. When they were at the building of the dorms, Jay had stopped, hiding both of them into a corner and away from prying eyes.

"Jay, what it your---?"

"You're crushing on him, aren't you?"

Browns widened at the sudden question with confusion paired. "What are you talking about?"

Jay had moved his hands away, crossing them over his chest. "Carlos. You're crushing on Ben."

The techie was momentarily bewildered, not saying for some moments as he took in the statement. Crushing on Ben? Ha! How could he be? That's insane!

"Jay, you're insane. I cannot be crushing on Ben."

"Dude, you are. Trust me. I can tell when someone is crushing on someone and you have fell into that category."

Carlos shook his head, refusing to believe. "No. No, I am not. We've only known each other for a couple of days. And besides, he's taken by Audrey."

"Princess Audrey.", Jay mocked from the first time said girl introduced herself. Voice and all. "And doesn't matter. Sometimes someone's relationship status doesn't stop someone else from falling for them. Or them falling for someone they aren't dating."

"You're talking crazy. Super crazy. Crazier than Frollo." Carlos had left the corner, heading up the stairs to the hall where their room was with Jay quickly following. "Crazy, crazy, crazy."

"Nah. You know I'm right."

Jay had decided to end it there, smirking like a certain striped vanishing cat. With Carlos denying, denying, denying, it was certain that his hypothesis was correct. His bestie was crushing on the future king. He recalled how excited Carlos was when he first told Jay about Ben helping him get over his fear of dogs. Carlos never was excited like that over anything or anybody, not even with him, Evie or Mal. Then whenever the VKs had lunch together, whenever Ben got the chance (Audrey was reluctant to let him eat with them), Carlos was always the one to sit next to him. There was even times Jay caught Carlos staring at Ben like he was some masterpiece.

None of this was one-sided either.

Ben gave more smiles to Carlos than he did for the other VKs. He didn't even seem to smile that much for anybody else, let alone his Auradonian friends and girlfriend. The prince didn't give up on helping Carlos with tourney, no matter how many times he was begged. And like how Carlos watched him, Ben watched Carlos. His eyes often glazed over with affection.

Jay was not stupid or blind.

Those two were crushing on each other. Maybe even falling in love.

Given how many of the top princesses and princes fell in love within days time and married soon after, he's not surprised.

* * *

After a quick detour to their room, picking up Dude, the boys headed to the girls' room. They had found Mal furiously flipping through her spell book and Evie endlessly scribbling down in a notebook while reading off her Magic Mirror. Busy, busy.

"Well, you two seem busy.", Carlos joked, taking a seat on the floor by Mal's bed and opening his laptop. Dude had settled next to him.

"Homework.", Evie stated, not taking her eyes off the paper. Though she felt the quick look Mal gave her. "Well, Chad's homework."

"Ah. That guy.", Jay scoffed, rolling his eyes and propping himself against Evie's bedpost. Chad was definitely not a fan of his, always giving him these stares and glares that wrecked Jay's nerves. "Prick." He glanced down at Mal. "You're going through that book quite fast."

"Looking for a spell that can be useful for when we can get that wand.", Mal voiced out, clearly frustrated.

"So did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?"

"Do you think I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?"

Jay just turned away from her, Evie giving her a look of concern and tinge of fright.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood.", Carlos joked to the others. Having heard, Mal flicked the back of his head. "Ow."

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!" It was even more transparent that Mal's spooked. Another thing that with everything going on, the other three VKs realized they haven't done much to help her. No wonder she was agitated.

Big bro mode clicking on, Jay reached for her shoulder, giving it a rub. "Hey, Mal. Relax. We can do this. If we stick together, okay? We'll get that wand."

It was odd hearing that from Jay since usually he's one for sticking for himself, but at the same time, it did ease Mal's mind. Sure they haven't done much to help, but to hear they still care and do intend to stick by her side made her remember that she's not alone in this. That they will go down with her if she does. However...

"And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten..."

"To the core.", they finished together, falling into a synced calmness.

Evie suddenly piped up. "Oh yeah. I found out FG blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go." Mal, Jay and Carlos shot looks at her. "Of course, I have nothing to wear."

"I'm sure you'll come up with an awesome dress, girl.", Carlos encouraged.

"Aaaww, thanks."

"Wait, how long have you known this?", Mal inquired, eyes narrowing.

"Um... a few days? Since the first day of school for us? Doug told me."

"Evie! Ah!" Mal was this close to pulling her purple hair out. "I outta..."

There was a knock on the door, stopping Mal from starting her rant. She pointed a finger at her bestie, getting up to answer. "Hold that thought." She went over and opened the door, revealing Ben, of course in a nice suit and a bright smile.

"Hey, Mal.", he greeted. "I didn't see you or Evie today and I thought I'd check up on you. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything you needed." Seeing that Carlos and Jay was there, too, he waved to them, his smile getting bigger when Carlos waved back.

Mal had shook her head. "No. Not that I know of."

"Wait! For the coronation, is there some dress code we have to follow?", Evie asked, envisioning blue dress.

"Not really. Just dress your best."

"Ooh! And speaking of the coronation!" She realized her voice was kind of pitchy on edge. She cleared her throat and continued, a little calmer. "Is it true we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah. The whole school goes."

"Wow." Mal started formulating. "That is beyond exciting. Do you think that it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to Fairy Godmother, just to soak up all that goodness?" Saying those words, Mal wanted to vomit. A little.

Of course, not suspecting, Ben answered, "I wish you could. Up front it's just me, my folks and girlfriend. Oh, and some of the highest ranked royals."

While Jay, Evie, and Carlos gave each other looks, Mal took out one word from Ben, finalizing. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Mal nodded. "Uh huh. Okay. Thanks, bye!" She closed the door abruptly in his face.

Ben stood there in the hall, somewhat puzzled but relieved to see that the Core Four was still settling in nicely. It was also a plus they seemed excited about the coronation. However, had he pressed his ear to the door and not walk away, he would have known that he was in future trouble.

"I've got a plan!", Mal stated dramatically. "I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell." Mischief clouded her greens as she began flipping through her book once more.

* * *

"All right. It says we still need one tear." Mal just scoffed, rolling her eyes. "And I never cry."

Once night came, the VKs went down to the kitchen to, pretty much bake the spell. You see, Mal had found the simplest love spell she knew they could do. It just involved baking it into a sweet treat and they decided on cookies. Though it was an issue since none of them knew that much about such a thing given their lifestyle. Sure, Evie knew things about how to work a pot and the right way to slice a vegetable, however baking sweets? No such thing on the Isle.

They read over how to bake a cookie several times before they got it down.

Now, here they were, Mal mixing the batter and Evie adding the ingredients in the bowl.

"Let's just chop up some onions.", Carlos suggested, grabbing said food out a wood crate. Earlier, he felt a sense of unsureness when Mal mentioned that she was putting Ben under a love spell and then making sure she was the one he fell for. Honestly, besides not being so on board with it, he also felt something else. His chest ached and it still did. He thought about what Jay said to him earlier. Could it be that crush? Was he feeling... jealous?

"No!", Mal complained, giving him a 'no-no' look. "It says we need a tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly."

"Just a human? We can't use like a sad bird or something?", Jay asked. "A tear's a tear."

"That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.", Evie informed. Mal shot her a praising glance.

"Listen to you.", she cooed, sprinkling in some sugar in the batter. "I knew you weren't a total ditz."

"I'll take that as a compliment.", Evie giggled, both girls nudging each other.

Jay just leaned against the pole next to the table he and Carlos was seated on. "Yeah, I knew that."

"No, you didn't.", Carlos taunted, hitting him playfully.

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah, I did. You want these hands?"

"You want these hands?"

"Boys, boys."

The kitchen door had burst opened, Lonnie barging in. They all jumped from her intrusion, Mal quickly covering her spell book's opened page so she couldn't see what they were up to.

"There you are, Mal! I was looking for you. You know, now all the girls want you to do their hair.", Lonnie said, stopping on the other side of Mal and Evie, noticing the batter and scattered ingredients. "Ooh. Midnight snack, huh? Whatcha guys making?"

"Nothing special. Just cookies."

She reached forward, dipping her finger in the batter and tasting it.

"Oh, no, no!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Lonnie gave them a wide eyed stare, caught off guard by their shouts and the alarm on their faces. "What? I'm not gonna double dip."

"Feel anything?", Evie asked. "Like it might be missing something?"

Before Lonnie could answer, Jay was slipping off the table, strutting over to her and giving her a flirty grin. "Hey."

Lonnie just stared at him, giving him that 'No, boy' stare before heading over to the fridge. "Could use some chips."

Jay had took a seat back on the table, mixed between offended and relieved to see Lonnie wasn't affected by the batter.

"Chips?", Mal questioned, she and the others confused. "And those are?"

"Chocolate chips.", Lonnie stated, coming back over with a small glass bowl with said sweet. "Just the most important food group." She sprinkled some in the bowl while they watched her, feeling unfocused. They had noticed she seemed all too happy about these chocolate chips. Like they were... sentimental. "Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like chocolate chip cookies?" They were silent, giving her questioning looks. "Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and..." She stopped, herself now confused at how they seemed so indifferent and lost, staring at her like she grew two heads. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's just... It's just different where we're from.", Mal stated.

Each of them felt hurt. Mal, Carlos and Evie wouldn't have a clue what Lonnie meant about mothers trying to make their kids feel better and Jay didn't have a mom. They never known what it felt like to be hugged or their tears wiped away. All they known was constant scowling and disappointment.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But I just thought that even villains love their kids.", Lonnie admitted.

That lost look in their eyes changed into just genuine sorrow. She didn't need any of them to say anything when it came to her that they couldn't relate to her. They couldn't say they had a parent as caring and affectionate as hers. It was no wonder that Ben wanted to take kids off the Isle. The thought of not only being raised by a villain was harsh, but it was more painful to be unloved.

"Oh. How awful.", she cried, placing her hand on top of Mal's.

Mal had looked at their hands, not sure how to react. None of them did. Since coming to Auradon, no one really had thought about how hard they had it on the Isle. All anyone saw was villains' kids. Not hurt kids.

"It's okay. It's fine. We..." Mal stopped when she spotted the tear on Lonnie's face. Quickly, she wiped the tear away and dunked it into the batter. "Yeah, well, big bummer. But we got to get these in the oven and hurry back to our rooms. You know how FG is with her curfews and we don't need to get into any trouble! Which means you should be leaving, too! Thank you for stopping by! Really, really have a good night!", Mal pushed Lonnie, guiding her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow! Evil dreams!"

"Good night!"

When Lonnie was gone, Mal sighed. For a second, she thought they were about to have one of those hand-holding touchy-feely sessions and she didn't need that. Not right now, at least.

"Okay, boys, cookie sheet! Evie, oven!"

They hopped to it, readying the cookies for the prince and locking their sadness away into vaults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripping their skirts will probably make me laugh and cringe every single time. I will not be that one to rip my already cute skirt, alright?
> 
> Anyone else want to know what other ingredients that had to use for the love spell?


	8. Part 7 - Did I Mention that Cookie Made You Crazy in Love?!

The next morning came, classes were attended to and done, and now the afternoon rolled around and students among the campus were getting ready for the big game.

Evie, Carlos, Jay, with Doug hanging by, were all by the lockers, waiting for Ben to show up to execute phase one of their plan. Since the future king insisted of playing guardian angel to them, they practically memorized the places he shown up frequently.

Sure enough, he was coming out the building, hand in hand with his girlfriend. Said girl had noticed the group of girls sitting at a table, conversing joyfully over their changed hair, Jane and Lonnie among them. Audrey frowned in displeasure, that agitation growing when the girls spotted Mal, who had been following Ben, and happily greeted her with waves and praise.

Mal had opened her locker, putting away her books and fetching out the spelled treat just as Jay strolled up to her.

"Are you feeling weird about this?" For the past couple of days, he had been having constant debates with himself about Auradon. As much as he wanted to make his father proud, Jay was at a total lost. Tourney had sparked a new feeling in him and it was a good feeling. A feeling he actually didn't want to get rid of. The team had welcomed him openly once they got used to his softening aggression. The boys were even treating him like a brother. And Coach Jenkins was a pretty stand-up guy. Jay felt like he could come to him about anything. Plus, Auradon was beginning to become a... potential home.

And he wasn't the only one feeling that way. All four of them did.

Evie oddly enough found something she liked just as much as she did sewing new fashions. And that was chemisty. She still had a bit of trouble in the class since she was sure Mr. Deley was out to get her, but mixing the different chemicals and seeing the colors change brought out a newfound giddiness in her. She wondered if her mother felt that way. There was also the developing bond she was having with Doug. The guy was sweet and whenever they were around each other, Evie didn't need to put on a pretty face or be a ditz. In fact, Doug praised and support her academic growth. He even commented numerous times how beautiful clothing is and how her smile was bright. She felt worthy.

Carlos may still be at odds with sports, but he can admit that learning and being open to it brought interest. It was nice to now be apart of a team one of his besties was proudly on and knowing Ben was apart, too, was even better. There was also the computer class he had and the addition of a more free range technology. It felt like a dream. When his fingers flew across the keyboard, he didn't have to worry about his mother yelling at him to clean or any other demands. He also didn't have to pretend to be a menace when here in Auradon they preferred someone more like him. Compassionate and the definition of a cinnamon roll. And how Evie felt about chemistry, his newfound love for dogs and other animals was unexpected, but he didn't regret it. He also figured that other than technology he had a passion for something else since owning Beelzebub, his cat back at the Isle. He was staring to realize that love was for animals. Speaking of love... Ben. Ever since Jay pointed out that he had a crush, Carlos had been pondering on it hard. After baking last night, Carlos slept on his supposed crush. He wasn't going to say he loved Ben, it was too early for that, but after much thinking, he realized he was certainly crushing on the prince. His jealousy over Mal deciding to be his new girlfriend was one good source of evidence.

Then there was Mal. Sure, the girls constantly asking for hair changes was a bit bothersome and they might be using her, but for certain their smiles and thanks were true and Mal felt like she didn't have to try to please anybody. Whatever style they got, they were happy with. None of them wanted a take back or another style. One girl even mentioned how Mal had creative vision. Something that her art teacher told her as well. Art. Mal always felt free and at peace whenever a spray paint was in her hand back on the Isle. Here, she was given sketchbooks and pencils and got that same joy. It was even a major plus that no one had to stop her when it came to her artistic groove since she wasn't 'vandalizing' the school. Her art teacher even went as far as to recommend her to sign up in competitions. Jane also supported that. Jane. Mal found herself light-headed around the girl. Light-headed, and heart beating fast. It was different from what she experienced when she and Evie became friends after spending their childhood years on a (really one-sided) rivalry. However, it didn't mean Mal disliked it. She took it as a sign that Jane could become a close of hers as well.

Although, the desire to please her mother dominated her wants. Unlike her crew, Mal chose to ignore the enjoyment she was having and stayed focused on the task at hand. She knew that all of this was too good to be true. She knows she won't spend the rest of her days happily sketching or having friends without snarling at them.

No.

Auradon and everywhere was destined to be covered in darkness.

Her mother's darkness.

"It's not so bad here, you know."

"Are you insane?", Mal snapped to Jay. "Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!", she demanded.

Jay gave her a stare before nodding. "Thanks, Mal. I needed that." Actually, he thought opposite. He was well aware she was trying to deny the fun she was having here. For now, he'll just entertained that. Mal is a stubborn one.

Just standing a couple of feet away, Audrey eyed the girls who still fawned over their hair, giggling when Jay had came close in range, flirting with them a little. "Do you think they actually paid for those?", she questioned to Ben, clearly disliking the idea. She frowned upon a brief memory of one of the girls asking her if she wanted Mal to do her hair, immediately declining the offer. She wouldn't want a descendant of her mother's enemy near her hair. "She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it."

Ben glanced back at the girls and back to his girlfriend. He didn't see anything wrong with the girls having a little fun. It was better than them running away from Mal anyways. "What's the harm?"

"It's gateway magic!", the princess stated in a matter-of-factly tone. "Sure, it starts with hair. Next thing you know it's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then where will I be?"

At least, Audrey believed in natural beauty... he guesses?

Sometimes, Ben forgets how uptight she can be and when he's reminded, he wants to forget again.

Once more, he feels like he has to talk to her.

"Listen, Audrey...", he starts, but she stopped him, holding his hands.

"I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?"

"Okay.", Ben replied, getting a soft kiss on the cheek from her.

"Bye, Bennyboo."

"Bye." He watched her walk away, not noticing Mal behind him, having listened to the whole conversation.

Straight up, she knows that she'll probably never win Audrey's approval. But it didn't matter. She was about to take her man, then take that wand, and then take Auradon!

She slammed her locker hard enough to catch the prince's attention. "Hi, Bennyboo!", she teased, her friends listening in for the go-to.

"Hey.", he greeted, walking up to her.

Mal held up a bag with a cookie inside, shaking it a little. "Made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip. Want one?", she offered sweetly, staying in his line of vision.

Ben looked down at the bag and then back at her. "It's just one cookie.", he pointed out.

"I ate the rest. Do you want it?" In reality, the rest of the cookies Mal had stored away just in case. Though... Evie pointed out how by the time they might have to use one again, they wouldn't be good.

The brunet gave her a smile, but declined. "I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you." He turned to walk away, but Mal stopped him, deciding to play the card.

"No, yeah. I completely understand.", she said,giving her best pout. "Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains. I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that."

Ben frowned, horrified at the fact she would think that was his reason. He really didn't eat before a big game! One time he did... let's just say Ben promised not to do it again.

"No, no. That's not it. No, no, no. I really do... I have..."

"No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart." Mal took out the cookie, going for a bite. "More for me, I guess."

As she had hoped, Ben took the bait. Well, the cookie and took a bite, chewing on it. "See that? Totally trust you."

The rest of the VKs slowly came over, Mal staying in Ben's line of sight as the spell hopefully worked its magic. Doug had noticed their behavior, since Evie stopped talking to him to stalk over, also followed close.

"How's the cookie?", Mal asked, making sure Ben's hazel-greens stayed on her, charming him.

"Good. Great, amazing." He let out a laugh, starting to feel odd, but paid no mind to it since the cookie was awfully delicious. VK or not, they could bake. "I mean, it's chewy and, you know, they... Is that walnuts?"

"Yup."

"I love walnuts."

They chuckled, Ben averting his eyes away for a split second. Just as the spell finally settled in. "I mean, you know, the chocolate..." He cleared his throat, his mind filled with the very eyes he just gazed into of the same color. "The chocolate... The chocolate chips are..." Ben felt like he was in a trance, free from reality as the sweet flavor settled onto his taste buds. "I'm sorry... warm... soft... sweet..."

Mal smirked, hearing his incoming lovesick tone. Part one completed.

"Have those little golden flecks always been in those eyes?"

Before he took another bite, Mal snatched the cookie away, putting it in the bag. She was unaware that that question wasn't directed to her.

"I guess so!"

"How are you feeling, bro?", Jay asked, hands placed on Ben's shoulders.

"Yeah, Ben? Feeling good at all?", Evie added, giggling. Behind her, Doug was still confused.

"I feel singing his name!"

"His name?", came a collected response. He didn't fall for Mal?!

Much to their shock, Ben had turned around, grabbing onto Jay's hands before singing loudly, "Jay! Jaaaaay!"

"Oh my gosh!", Evie gasped, Doug letting out a surprised laugh. Mal quickly covered Ben's mouth while Carlos grabbed the cookie she threw back, giving the sweet the eye.

"Hold on there, loverboy! Quiet down!", she demanded.

Ben did so, keeping his hands connected with Jay's, who now was in silent shock. "I'm sorry. It's just... Jay is just so beautiful and I couldn't help myself."

Blinking, Jay glanced at his friends, red firm on his cheeks. "Do something about this.", he pressed.

A little jealous, but ever so merciful, Carlos stepped up. "Hey, Ben, how about you go relax in your room or something before we see you at the game later, okay?", he advised, prying their hands apart and leading the prince further away.

Ben pouted, not liking the idea of being away from the current person of his affections. "Aaaaawww. But I want to be with Jay."

"I know, buddy. I know. You'll see him later anyways. Remember, you're on the same tourney team."

The prince perked up at the reminder. "Okay! See you all later then!" He shot Jay a wink before taking off. When he was gone, Evie had to catch Jay from falling, sitting him up straight.

"Um... okay... I... what just happened?"

"You just got yourself a prince.", Mal chuckled.

At this time, after a quick 'see you later' with Evie, Doug was gone, also getting ready for the game. As he left though, he was having a laughing fit. He wasn't sure what happened but that was funny.

"He was supposed to fall for you!"

"I think it works either way. One of us will be up front to take the wand. And out of all of us anyways, your hands are the quickest. It will be over before you know it, Jay."

"Mal... the coronation is three weeks away. Three weeks! How am I suppose to deal with him for three damn weeks?!"

"Jay, sweetie, look at me." Evie grabbed his hands, giving him a smile. Carlos took to rubbing his back. "Breathe in. Breathe out." He followed her example, calming down a bit more. "We can handle this, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good! Now, we'll see you boys at the game, okay? So get ready!"

They separated, Mal and Evie most likely going to their dorm.

Carlos had nudged Jay a little, getting his attention. "Kinda funny the tables are turned on you, huh?", he teased, hinting at Jay's usual flirty nature.

Jay easily caught the implication, pinching Carlos' side when he laughed. "Oh, ha ha. Whatever. If he wasn't going to fall for Mal, he should at least have fallen for you. I bet you would enjoy that."

Now Carlos was the one embarrassed, freckles coated in red as he envisioned Ben grabbing his hands and serenading him.

"..."

Jay wiggled his brows, arm going around his shoulders. "Come on, buddy. You know you would!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Time passed and before you know it, the VKs found themselves at the tourney field. Mal and Evie were in the stands, the former sticking out like a sore thumb with her color scheme of purple and black against everyone's yellow and blue, with Lonnie standing with them.

The band played and the cheerleaders whooped and clapped for their team, Audrey, of course, front row and center. She even did a little dance with the horse mascot. Jane was also there, adorning a silver knight costume and trying her best. The suit was kinda stiff.

Carlos and Jay were currently benched, watching their teammates against the Sherwood Falcons. The score was 2 to 2 at the moment. Which is kind of odd since they've been playing forever, but hey whatever.

_"This is a nail-biter here, folks!"_, the announcer... announced. _"There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals!"_

Coach Jenkins called Chad after he took a quick swig of his bottle, pouring some of the cool contents onto his head and head, back into the game, Jay giving him a bit of support which the blond surprisingly accepted before running out onto the field.

_"As the teams get into their huddles and take their positions along the Kill Zone..."_

"Ahiko!", Jenkins called, gesturing for one of the players to come out the field.

"The dragoneers have been lying down a withering hail of fire!"

"You're up!", the coach stated to Jay, supportive. Jay had almost jumped to his feet to rush onto the field, but then a memory from days ago came to him, a remembering that Carlos was also there.

"Coach, how about my buddy here, too?", Jay insisted.

Realizing who Jay was asking about, Carlos' eyes went wide and he shook his head. Again, he was looking forward to the game but sports wasn't his big time thing. If anything, he had doubts he should even be could when it came to it. He feared he would cost them the game.

"Oh, no."

"Not so sure about that."

Carlos nodded, not even caring the coach visibly shown little faith in him. If he went out there and broke a leg he vowed he was making Jay his slave until he healed. And then some!

"Coach, he's been practicing!"

"Jaaaay...", Carlos warned.

"And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts.", Jay reminded the older, playing his own words against him.

"Jay, I'm not that good."

"Well, he's kind of like my brain."

"I'll agree to that."

The duo watched as the coach contemplated it over before he turned and called one of their teammates, Amir. When he was off the field, Carlos knew right then and there that he was going in.

"Get out there!"

"Don't worry, 'Los. I got your back!"

"How about my front?", Carlos sassed, running in behind Jay while they slipped on their helmets.

_"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos who can barely hold a shield."_

"Who is he calling hothead?!"

"And I'm not that little!"

They got into positions, tensed now that they know they had limited time to win this game. Sure, the announcer said 47 seconds. But it felt much, much longer.

_"When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready!"_

The announcer continued on with the commentary as the whistle blew and Jay dove into the game first, catching the ball. He passed it to Ben who barely escaped an opponent that Carlos managed to block. He even did a little jig, which anyone who saw that was adorable. Maybe he wasn't as bad at this as he thought.

Evie and Mal watched from the stands, jumping with Lonnie in anticipation and hope as Jay dodged the disks in the Kill Zone with ease, snatching the ball away and passing it to Ben. Chad had blocked a guy gunning for Jay just in time for when Ben passed back to the other. Jay went for the shot when they were close enough, but failed when the Falcons' goalkeeper blocked him.

_"Twenty-three seconds left! You can cut the tension with a knife with a sword!"_

There was still tension on that field. The Knights were pressed to win because in a long time they haven't. They wanted to make their school proud.

Jay had leaped up to catch the flying ball, succeeding and rushing away from his opponent who blinked twice since he moved so fast. As he approached the Kill Zone, Chad came to his rescue, blocking another opposing player. Carlos did the same for Ben when he received the ball, falling to the ground in doing so. Since the ball wasn't currently with him, Jay had the chance to help his friend, guiding him through the Kill Zone. Carlos ducked, Jay flipped, neither being hit by the disks as they escaped the area before closing in on the goal.

"Jay!", Carlos called out, getting into a position in front of him.

"Carlos?"

"Go up!"

Carlos whacked the ball with his shield upwards, ducking down in time for Jay to jump over him and hitting the ball when it came down. Despite having the opportunity to try for the goal again, Jay had passed the ball to Ben. The move threw off the goalkeeper this time, allowing Ben to make the winning point.

"Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay!"

Team Auradon Prep cheered, praising the victory, Mal covering her ears at the loudness. She swore Lonnie or Evie broke her eardrums with a shriek.

The boys huddled up, hugging each other as pride filled their hearts.

_"What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the win! What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever!"_

The Sherwood Falcons and their supporters had left, wallowing in defeat as the blue and gold crowd jumped around, shouting for their players.

The announcer had noticed Ben was closing in, seemingly about to say something.

_"Here they come, folks. Winners of the first---"_

Ben had snatched the mic away, looking oddly pressed to say something.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, can I have your attention, please?", he requested. "There's something I like to say!"

Given that this is their future king, everyone quieted down to listen, wondering what he said to say. Their curiosity grew when he fell silent before speaking again.

"Give me a 'J'!"

"J!", the crowd repeated, putting their arms up to make the letter. On the field, Jay and Carlos exchanged questioning glances before looking back at Ben.

"Give me an 'A'!"

"A!"

"What is he doing?", Mal asked, shaping her body as an 'A' nonetheless. Evie shrugged more amused.

"He's spelling out something."

"Give me a 'Y'!"

"Y!"

"What's that spell?!"

"Jay!", the crowd answered, believing the future king was spelling out his teammate's name because he helped win the game.

Said teen slowly got behind Carlos to hide, already sensing what Ben's intentions was. Carlos had reached behind him, patting his arm in comfort. "I'm sure he's just happy about the win."

"Come on, I can't hear you!"

"JAY!"

"I so doubt it. Quick, help me hide!"

"Boy, if you don't..."

"I love you, Jay. Did I mention that?"

When eyes turned to where he stood, Jay just gave a sheepish wave, blushing furiously. Carlos had caught sight of Audrey running off with pure heartbreak on her face. He didn't even find it the bit amusing, since this girl just had her, well, ex-boyfriend declare his love for someone else while she stood right there. It was indeed embarrassing, and no doubt someone probably thought it was hilarious. Sure, Audrey was a little rude to them when they first arrived, but no one deserves something like that done to them.

It was just insult to injury when the crowd awed and exclaimed at the announcement, seemingly having no problem with Ben just outright 'dumping' his girlfriend. And no one found it odd that he was suddenly declaring his love to Jay?

Hm. Maybe he always seemed this affectionate.

"Give me a beat!", Ben demanded, Doug counting down before the band started playing some upbeat melody as dancing commenced.

Mal chuckled, seeing Jay throw his hands onto his face, Evie beside her also amused.

"What was in that cookie?"

"Chocolate chips, walnuts, and you-know-what."

Ben had started singing, eyes lovingly staring at Jay.

** _Did I mention that I'm in love with you?_ **

** _ And did I mention there's nothing I can do?_ **

** _And did I happen to say_ **

** _I dream of you every day_ **

** _Well, let me shout it out loud_ **

** _If that's okay, hey, hey_ **

** _Hey!_ **

** _If that's okay_ **

** _Hey!_ **

"This is not okay!", Jay hissed, grabbing onto Carlos. "Who knew that spell would be that strong?"

"Jay, stop freaking out. You're a romance master. You got this, okay? Remember, all you have to do is be Ben's boo until coronation. We get that wand and bounce."

"But I don't... I don't think I want that..."

Before Carlos could question it, Ben had already invaded their talk, grabbing Jay's hand and spinning him around before pulling him close.

** _I met this boy who rocked my world_ **

** _ Like it's never been rocked_ **

** _To now I'm living just for her_ **

** _And I won't ever stop_ **

** _I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me_ **

** _But now look at what you've done_ **

** _You got me down on my knees_ **

At the team dance, the cheerleaders doing their own routine, even Jenkins was getting down, Jay had pulled away from Ben who didn't seem to mind since he was too busy shouting out his love through song.

When he was freed, he met up with Carlos again at the sidelines.

"Listen, Carlos. Deep down, way deep in there, do you really want to steal that wand? Aren't you... happy?"

Carlos bit his lip in thought before nodding. He couldn't deny that this was a first time in a long time he actually felt happy. They've only been in Auradon for some days now, but it's the longest Carlos went without being his mother's slave. That he didn't have to live in fear of her.

"I am. But... okay, okay. I am. I don't object to that. It's just... Mal is stressed over this whole thing. We should at least help her, right?"

Jay nodded. "Of course, but..." He groaned, blushing even more when the crowd awed as Ben continued dancing with his friends, still happily shouting his love. "...why did he have to fall for me?"

** _Because my love for you is ridiculous_ **

** _I never knew_ **

** _Who knew?_ **

** _That it could be like this_ **

** _My love for you is ridiculous_ **

** _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_ **

** _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_ **

** _It's..._ **

** _Ridiculous!_ **

** _Just..._ **

** _Ridiculous!_ **

** _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_ **

"He's going to have to give it up anyways when the villains take over.", Mal whispered to Evie, who was swaying her hips to the music. "Maybe if he does so without a fight, Jay could give him a kiss."

** _Well, did I mention I'm in love with you?_ **

** _And did I mention there's nothing I can do?_ **

** _And did I happen to say I dream of you every day_ **

** _Well, let me shout it out loud_ **

** _If that's okay, hey, hey_ **

** _Yeah, if that's okay_ **

** _Hey!_ **

"Hey, you got to admit the song is pretty catchy though.", Carlos said to his best friend, moving his hips. He kinda always been a lover for dancing. Jay pouted at him.

"Stop."

"Nope. I'm going to dance to your torture. Remember what you did in the classroom?"

"Fight me."

"Not a fighter, I'm a dancer.", the freckled male smirked, chuckling when he had to duck from Jay trying to hit him. He had rushed to join the others, catching sight of the coach and had to admit he could really dance.

** _I gotta know which way to go_ **

** _Come on, give me a sign_ **

** _You're gonna show me that you're only ever gonna be mine_ **

** _Don't wanna go another minute livin' without you_ **

** _'Cause if your heart just isn't in it_ **

** _I don't know what I'd do_ **

"Well, he's gonna be mighty heartbroken!", Jay said, coming up to where Mal and Evie where in the bleachers. He gave Lonnie a smile when she congratulated him before turning back to the duo. "Mal."

Mal held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, I don't do princes anyways." She was impressed to see Jane get down in the Knight mascot costume. It looked heavy as hell.

"Ooh, you're so lucky. He's too... over-the-top with this!"

"I think it's sweet!", Evie said with a clap. "I want someone to serenade me like that one day!"

"Someone will, E. You're a great girl. I, on the other hand, wish he did this for someone else!"

"Like who? You know if it wasn't going to be me or even Evie, he have to still go for one of us four. And you, Flirt-Flirt, is the best bet.", Mal exclaimed. "You can handle a little romance."

"That's not little. Besides, there's also Carlos. They----"

Just before Jay could finish, something hit Jay right in the face. He caught it, looking down at his hands to see that Ben had thrown him his jersey. He gave the girls a deadpan look, Evie and Lonnie squealing while Mal smirked at him.

"We're not trading jerseys."

** _Because my love for you is ridiculous_ **

** _Ridiculous_ **

** _I never knew_ **

** _Who knew?_ **

** _That it could be like this_ **

** _My love for you is ridiculous_ **

** _Ridiculous_ **

** _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_ **

** _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_ **

** _It's..._ **

** _Ridiculous!_ **

** _Just..._ **

** _Ridiculous!_ **

** _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_ **

** _ Come on, now!_ **

The boys continued dancing to the band's music, some of them high-fiving Ben. Said prince was still staring in Jay's direction, pointing at him as if to say "That's my boyfriend right there!"

Lonnie had grabbed onto Jay's shoulders and shook him.

"I cannot believe this! Ben loves you!", she cheered.

"Yeah... I can't believe it either..."

** _Hey!_ **

** _Alright!_ **

** _Hey!_ **

** _Because my love for you is ridiculous_ **

** _Ridiculous_ **

** _I never knew_ **

** _Who knew?_ **

** _That it could be like this_ **

** _My love for you is ridiculous_ **

** _Ridiculous_ **

** _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_ **

** _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_ **

"And I can't believe that!", Mal exclaimed, letting out a deep laugh as they caught sight of Ben riding the horse mascot. They felt sorry for the people that could be in that suit. Ben may look like he wouldn't may weigh much, but you never knew.

Luckily, for the horse, he didn't stay on them for long. Instead, the male cheerleaders had held him up. Evie and Jay both let out gasps when the prince was thrown into the crowd and caught effortlessly, shocking them both. Auradonians were just full of surprises, huh?!

The crowd had passed him along towards where Jay was. Seeing him coming, Jay went to hide between Mal and Evie, but of course, he had already been seen.

** _It's..._ **

** _Ridiculous!_ **

** _Just..._ **

** _Ridiculous!_ **

** _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_ **

** _Come on, now!_ **

Mal had side-stepped out of Ben's way. Evie turned Jay around just as Ben came face to face with him, smiling. He went to swoop in for a kiss, but Jay quickly held his hands up, giving a broken chuckle and a smile back to mask it. Ben didn't seem offended, hugging him close around the shoulders.

"I love you, Jay."

The mic was snatched out his hand, drawing his attention to Audrey who had Chad close in tow.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!", she announced, trying to spite Ben while the blond had cheered in victory. Evie stood there, glaring at the both of them. "And I'm going to the coronation with him. So, I don't need you pity date."

As if to be more petty, she kissed Chad.

Instead of reacting to it as she would have probably hoped, Ben snatched the mic back. "Jay, would you go to the coronation with me?!"

Jay felt a pinch to his side. "Y-yes!"

"He said yes!"

Everyone clapped, cheering for the 'couple' as Audrey groaned and stormed off with Chad quickly following her.

Carlos had decided it was high time to give Jay some sort of break, coming up to the bleachers. "Come on, lovebirds. The whole team is waiting!"

The boys went down to join the team. Mal had briefly glanced at Evie and saw how she was upset, knowing exactly why.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey.", she started, placing her hand within Evie's and squeezing it.

Evie looked at her, pouting still. "You do?"

"Yeah. I feel like if she was talented like you, and knew how to sew and beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to her feel better about herself."

That pout easily became a smile, Evie now feeling a little better. Mal may came off as cruel, but she did care for her crew.

"I guess I am kind of talented."

"Kind of? You're really talented. You're definitely gifted. Also, smart."

"Thanks, M."

Mal just shrugged, giving her a smile though.

_"What a day for the Auradon Knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years."_

Apparently, after trying hard, the announcer got his mic back.

The team had held up Jay who had the trophy in his hands, a bright grin shining on his face.

_"And there he is! Jay, the most valuable player!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will state this. The letterman jacket Jay wore, I want, okay? I actually use to own a letterman jacket and it was my favorite color (purple for those who don't know) and I loved it and till this day I have no idea what happened to it.
> 
> I love how Doug was just chilling in the background when Ben eats the cookie. Like he has no clue exactly what's going on but I bet he had a laughing riot when Ben just started singing Mal's name. He might have figured out the cookie had to be spelled because hey, this is Doug.
> 
> When I first started writing my version of the movie back then, this is the part of the movie I started. I just didn't feel like writing the whole thing then, but now I can't even write a short story without trying to make it into a chapter book. I'm out of control, someone help.
> 
> And when I first started writing this back then, Jay was the one Ben fell for. For comedy reasons, of course.
> 
> Anyone else spot the coach dancing during Did I Mention? If you didn't, go back and watch it. You'll love it.
> 
> Two people I couldn't be during the musical number. Jane because I wouldn't survive in that suit and the second person in the horse mascot suit. I would cry.


	9. Part 8 - Well, That Was Eventful... and Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, Mr. Deley and Chad should have been called out for even getting Evie's mirror out her purse. You never go through a woman's purse, you crazy?!
> 
> The date that happens here is a little similar to the date in the movie, but mostly different since hey, it's a parody.

The weekend came and went, fast just as a certain son of Jafar hoped. Not because he was eager to go back to classes, but because whenever he came out his room he was ambushed by girls and boys asking about him and Ben. He was lucky at times that Carlos was present and would whisk him away with some reasonable excuse. Or someone or more would coo over the VK, which struck Carlos with confusion that anyone would be fawn over him since he, after all, the son of one of the most scariest villains ever.

Now, they were sitting in their Remedial Goodness class, FG teaching, of course. It was usually boring, but a little bit more intriguing since they were getting used to the lessons.

"Mouths are for smiling, not for biting. Unless, you're eating something, of course. Anyways, smiling. We usually do it to show we're being nice and mean no harm to anyone. Now, who wants to try to give their best friendly smile first and compliment their friend?", FG asked, giving her own smile while looking over the VKs.

Each of them didn't want to look like they wanted to do it and for a second there, the fairy believed she had to pick someone.

"I'll go first!", Evie volunteered before turning to Mal, and grabbing her hand. She curled her red painted lips up, giving the purple haired teen the softest stare. "Mal, I love your artwork so much. It's so funky and vibrant!"

"Very good, Evie!", Fairy Godmother praised with a clap. "Mal, would you like to try?"

Mal groaned, but nonetheless, she returned the smile to Evie without so much of a complaint on her tongue. "E, I think you have the most wicked fashion sense ever. On both the Isle and here in Auradon."

"Thanks, M!"

"Very good!" FG turned to Carlos and Jay. "Boys, would you---"

"Jay, I think you're the greatest in tourney."

"And 'Los, even though you're also good at tourney, your computer skills are the best."

"Very good! Yes, you kids are getting good at this!"

They weren't expecting the praise, but it did bring something warm into their chests.

* * *

"You and I after school go on a date. Sounds good?"

Jay blushed, the expression clear on his face to Carlos when he closed his locker. Ben was leaning against the one next to him, giving him an adorning stare.

"Uh..."

"He would love that, Ben.", Carlos said, patting Jay's shoulder and coaxing him to respond.

"Oh, yeah. I totally would.", the taller of the VK duo answered, grabbing onto Ben's hand to play the part.

"Great. I'll pick you up from your room. Sounds fair?"

"Yup."

"Perfect." Jay's cheeks just got redder when Ben planted a soft kiss to the back of his hand before taking his leave to his next class. When he was gone, Jay turned to Carlos.

"He should have fell for you. You would make an awfully cute couple."

"Oh, shut up."

Jay laughed, brushing his elbow against Carlos.

"You know I'm right. You both got that innocent factor going on."

"I'm far from innocent."

"Stop lying."

The boys hadn't noticed one blond prince coming up to them until he spoke up.

"So you and Ben, huh?" Jay had moved his attention from Carlos to Chad who stopped when he came close enough. "You two are really dating?"

The VK boys exchanged quick looks before Carlos was motioned to leave. Whatever Chad had to say, he rather he didn't say it in front of his friend if it turned out harsh. When the younger was gone, Jay answered.

"Yeah. We're dating."

"Kinda sudden, isn't it? Given how you've only been here for almost a month."

Jay just nodded, holding his textbook closer to his chest. He narrowed his eyes a bit at Chad, sizing him up and down. "Chad, I get that if you have a protective streak when it comes to Ben. I can tell you two are friends. However, if you have anything to say to me, just say it."

Chad crossed his arms, sending an identical glare. "Don't hurt him. It's bad enough that you hurt Audrey. What happened at the game isn't fair to her."

"That's kinda ironic for you to say, given how you hurt Evie the same."

It was evident both teens were awfully protective when it came to their friends.

"Just watch yourself, Jay. I don't trust you."

"Feeling's mutual."

With that, they parted ways feeling a sense of defense and something else.

* * *

The only sounds you could hear in the chem class was the bubbling of beakers, a pen or two tapping, the clock and Evie frantically going through her purse. It was a test today and Evie knew that she would need her Mirror for it, however it was not present in her heart box purse where it normally be. She was always cautious about keeping it close and out of reach.

"Looking for something?", Mr. Deley questioned sternly, surprising the blue haired diva.

Evie snapped her purse close, glancing up at him with wide eyes. Fear came to her when he held up her Magic Mirror. That fear quickly turned into unsettling anger when the teacher patted Chad's back.

"Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code."

Ha! Him?! Respect?! Evie found it madly ironic that this prince was smug about following the rules when himself cheats. Dumping her after all that homework she slaved over. Had she not like being in Auradon right now and didn't want to be sent to the Isle so soon with the plan still going, she probably would have throw her pen at Chad or better yet, pushed the beakers onto him and the teacher.

Both had it out for her and she was definitely sure of it.

It was even more displeasing to think that one of them could have gone through her belongings for that Mirror. Doesn't anyone know it isn't wise to go through a woman's purse?!

"It will be my recommendation that you are expelled."

"But that isn't fair!", Doug suddenly proclaimed, interrupting Evie before she could say anything. "Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have... whatever it is."

"It's called a Magic..."

"You're not helping, stop. I know what it is.", he whispered to her before turning back to Deley. "Maybe she needed another pencil."

"Actually, I was..."

"Really, don't help." Evie caught the wink he shot at her. Despite being angry, Evie couldn't help but smile a little. "And Mr. Deley, in order for you to even have that, that would mean one of you went into Evie's bag to retrieve. That's stealing which is also against the honor code. So, wouldn't it be justified to not expel Evie when you're just as guilty? Give her a chance? Please?"

Deley looked off-put and Chad looked a little uneased.

"Well, if you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop."

"Thank you."

When Deley turned around, Evie shot Chad a glare who returned it. Doug nudged her softly, gesturing her to get back to testing.

* * *

She's walking on air right now. She actually managed to prove something to herself that she was more than just a seductress with the ability to sew. She always knew that deep down, since coming to Auradon, there was something she held onto another talent. A talent her mother didn't bore onto her with force and restriction. But something that came to her naturally.

Evie had came up behind Doug, who jumped a little at her sudden appearance, but quickly settled when he spotted the thin packet. It was the Chemistry test from earlier. Evie's Chemistry test. And she got a B+ on it!

"For the first time it's like I'm more than just a pretty face.", she said.

Doug looked up at her with a heartwarming smile. "Yeah. A shocker, huh?", he joked as she sat down next to him. "Knew you could do good."

The blue haired girl giggled, feeling the warmth on her face. "You were pretty great in there.", she said thankfully.

"So were you."

"I bet I can get an 'A' on the next test without the mirror."

Doug nodded in support. "I believe you can. I know you can. Maybe we can get together and we'll hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, let's get together.", Evie quickly replied. Evie believed it was time to give Doug a chance. He was one of the only AKs here that didn't make her like something to marvel at. But like any actual person. He made her feel beautiful.

"Great."

"E, there you are!" The duo turned to see Mal come up, Jay in tow who was pouting like a kicked puppy. "We've been looking for you literally everywhere!"

Instantly, sensing the distress, Evie questioned, "What's wrong?"

Jay had pushed past Mal, slamming his hands against the table and leaning forward. "Ben had asked me out on..." He let out a stressed groan, cheeks red. "... a date."

"Nice.", Doug chuckled, laughing even harder when Jay reached forward and pinched him.

Evie mouthed an understanding "Oh", nodding. She held back a laugh and stood up. "We can handle this. I'll talk to you later, okay?", she said, addressing Doug.

"Definitely."

She rounded over to the duo, heading back to the dorms.

"Okay, I'll make you so cute Ben wouldn't know what to do with himself."

"Please, don't."

"None of that now. Don't be scared. Ooh, Mal, I just noticed how pale you are."

"Of course!"

* * *

Jay, Evie, and Mal were in the boys' room some time later. Carlos was also present, watching as Evie brushed Jay's hair and styling it into a low bun with some strands of hair sticking out. He was only dressed in dark blue jeans with a gold imprinted snake slithered on the right and a dark red sleeveless shirt. The jacket Evie had picked out for him was laid next to Carlos on his bed, leather of course. The vest of it was black, the sleeves dark red and on the back was a gold snake. There was hints of gold, red, and blue here and there, too.

"Okay, trying not to be that cute for the guy.", the son of Jafar chuckled, pulling a hair from his ear so it wouldn't tangle with his red earring. "Besides, he could be here any minute, so I better finish getting dressed."

"Oh, but a bit of eyeliner?", Evie whined.

"Nah. Not at this time.", Carlos advised. "Besides, simple looks best on Jay."

Sometimes, Jay was glad his friend also had a knack for fashion. It wasn't as big as his love for technology and the growing liking for animals, but it still exist.

"Thanks, 'Los."

"Remember, Jay. Don't screw this up.", Mal warned, stress easily blanketing her face.

"I know, Mal. I know.", he answered, buckling his boots. "It's just... did he really have to fall for me?"

"What's the issue? Is it because he's a boy?", Evie questioned, sitting next to him.

"No, no. Gender isn't the issue here. I have no problem with his gender. It's just... doesn't feel right, I guess?", Jay inquired, glancing at Carlos who wasn't blind to the quick stare.

"Well, of course it isn't right! Using love spells on people is what we do.", Mal reminded. "Rotten to the core, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's not that. It's something else."

"Which is?"

"He should have looked at C---"

Carlos had pinched Jay just as a knock could be heard. He forced Jay up to his feet and walked him to the door, opening it to reveal Ben had arrived. The prince had smiled seeing Jay who was struggling with Carlos' tightening grip on his arm while shooting back an innocent smile.

"Jay, you look good. Beautiful even.", Ben swooned, reaching out for Jay's hand. "You ready to go?"

When Carlos squeezed his arm, he nodded. "Oh, yeah. Super excited for this... date."

"Great."

Jay had accepted Ben's hand, following him away from the room after shooting Carlos a glare who sent his tongue sticking out back at him. The freckled teen closed the door when they were gone from his sight, sighing.

_'Jay, I know you're trying to help, but please no.'_

"What was that about?"

Mal's sudden question broke him out of his thoughts. He spun around, pressing his back against the door while shrugging.

"What was what about?", he asked, a little shaky with flushed red cheeks. The stare Mal was giving him demanded answers. Evie's a little more curious, but somewhat mischievous.

"That. You knew what he was going to say, huh?", Evie inquired, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Couldn't tell you.", he tried, moving from the door and retaking space on his bed. "I don't know how his brain works sometimes."

"Carlos, I may have known you longer than Mal and Jay, but you and Jay are practically joined at the hip. He was going to say something he wasn't supposed to, wasn't he?"

The pout he gave did nothing to deter their wanting of answers, but it was clear that he didn't want to say anything. However, also being close with these two, they were bound to find out anyways.

"Okay, okay." He exhaled, hand going on Dude's back to pet him when the dog got comfortable on his lap. "Jay... he... he knows something about me."

"Uh huh. We're listening.", Evie encouraged, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It involves Ben, doesn't it?", Mal guessed.

He nodded. "I kinda... got a crush on him?"

As expected, Mal was wide-eyed, mouth agape. Evie, on the other hand, looked surprised at first before a smile graced her face.

"What?! You have a crush on Ben?!"

"Evie, can you not announce it to the whole school?", he begged, his face blending in with his red hoodie. "Yes, I got a crush on him, but don't get excited about it. It will pass."

"How long?", Mal asked, crossing her legs and arms.

"Only for a while now."

"And Jay knew?"

"He pointed it out to me."

"Was this before we gave him the love spell?"

"... yeah."

"Then we should have had him look at you."

Carlos groaned, flopping back onto the mattress and slapping his hands on his face. "Oh my... listen, it's no big deal. It's just a silly crush."

"Oh, come on, Carlos! You and Ben? That's super adorable!", Evie cooed.

"E..."

"Right now, you could have been on a date with Ben! Oh! It makes sense now why Jay was fussy about this."

He just sighed. Something is telling him that his friends wasn't going to let this go. "Again, even so, it's not like Ben and I would last. For one, he loved Audrey before this whole thing. Two, don't we have a wand to get? Me pining over someone is not important. Three, even if we 'got together', when the villains take over, Ben will be imprisoned like every other Auradonian." Though, the thought of it didn't sit right with him. Imagining Ben as a prisoner, as his mother been years ago to a certain beast, was just... cruel. The prince is too kind for a punishment like that.

"Well, maybe you can keep him like a royal evil boyfriend or something.", Mal suggested as if it would be fun. "I could make the spell permanent."

Slowly, he sat up, giving Mal a shake of his head. "No... that would be a little harsh."

"Maybe but..."

"We should just hope Jay doesn't do anything to bail out on this date.", Carlos interjected, not wanting to stay on this subject. Despite him saying it was just a pathetic crush, he felt... it was more. Maybe.

"We could use my Magic Mirror.", Evie offered, taking out said object from her purse. After getting it back, she made sure to wipe any evidence of Deley touching it off. "Magic Mirror, in my hand, can you show us Jay and Ben's date in this land?"

The Mirror conjured up an image, showing Jay and Ben sitting on some blanket. They could see water and trees. They figured they were at some lake.

"Hm. He took him to a lake?"

"We are talking about an Auradonian prince here so..."

* * *

He shot Ben smiles every couple of seconds, but he still was having... doubts. So many emotions and questions swirled in his head and heart.

Why was he even doing this? Is Carlos okay right now with this? Why is this chocolate so damn good?!

"You must really like chocolate.", Ben commented, gesturing to the seventh tiny cupcake Jay just finished.

The other shrugged, licking at his finger. "Well... that's one thing I can say Auradon has got good. I've never had chocolate before until we came to Auradon."

"Hm. Well, there's different kinds. I'll be more than happy then to offer them to you." Ben had grabbed a napkin, about to wipe off a bit of chocolate smeared on the corner of Jay's lips but was interjected with Jay grabbing it and using it himself.

"Thanks. You know, Carlos likes chocolate as much as I do. Probably more, honestly."

"Oh?" Under the affection Ben had for Jay, he felt his heart jump when Carlos' name was mentioned. That freckled face had popped up and a smile graced his lips before he knew it. "He does, does he?"

"Yup. You should have seen him the first time we tried some in the limo. He was so adorable. His eyes sparkling and wide in amazement.", Jay said, grinning. He wasn't aware that somewhere else, a certain bestie of his was punching some pillows while mumbling in anger. Unlike Ben, he wasn't oblivious to what Jay was doing.

Ben's mind had flashed to images of Carlos marveling over chocolate. Again, his heart jumped.

"I bet."

* * *

"Look, we got to stop him!"

"Carlos! Come on, slow down!"

He didn't in the slightest. He just sped up if anything. He pushed past anybody in his way, ignoring Mal and Evie's shouts for him to stop and to come back. Right now, he was more focused on stopping Jay. He easily realized what his roommate/bestie was trying to do and soon was probably going to do it. And he'd rather not witness the outcome of those actions. There would be nothing but embarrassment, surprise, confusion, fear, disappointment and so, so much more. It would be disastrous!

"Ca-Carlos! Damn it!"

Mal had managed to grab him, stopping them right at the front of the dorm building next to the Beast statue. He struggled in her grip, but she had to nerve to magically enhance her strength. "Hey! Stop wiggling and listen!"

"Carlos, what are you doing?", Evie questioned, being the more reasonable one and taking hold of his hand. "What's going on?"

"Jay is about to do something stupid. As in..." He sighed, trying to coax his heart to slow down. After a while, he continued with a whisper. "... tell Ben about me crushing on him. That could possibly ruin the plan!"

"Ooh, then we better stop him.", Mal quickly agreed.

"Alright, but we don't know where that lake is."

"Hey, guys!"

The trio turned to see Lonnie and Jane bounce up to them in greeting. They composed themselves to look less... rushed.

"Hey, you two.", Evie greeted back while Carlos and Mal gave their best innocent smiles. Carlos managed to pull it off, Mal just looked awkward.

"How are you? Going somewhere?", Jane had asked.

"Um... we're doing fine. Just thought we go out for a walk in the... woods! Trailing! That. Um... we wanted to check out this lake we heard about.", Mal answered. "Any clue where that may be?"

"Oh, the Enchanted Lake? That's not too far from here. Like a good mile, I think? Or two? You just have to cross this bridge that about west from here.", Lonnie instructed.

"Great! Thank you!" Carlos suddenly took off, not looking back to see any of the surprised looks from the girls. Mal chased after him, growling under her breath. Evie had glanced back at the other two and gave them a sweet smile.

"Thank you. They're just... excited. We'll see you later."

Evie took off too, just slower and less suspiciously hurried.

Jane and Lonnie exchanging questioning gazes before shrugging, not thinking anything of it.

* * *

"You know, we don't... date much on the island. It's more like... gang activity."

At Jay's words, Ben nodded, chuckling a little. It was amusing to see how the usual tough guy of the VKs can be downright adorable with some chocolate on the corner of his mouth. He was also impressed that he hadn't complained about any stomach ache yet.

"Hm. Sounds rather eventful."

"It can be. It can. Though, I'll admit this is a nice change. The date, I mean. With the sweets and stuff.", Jay states, reaching for one of the cupcakes. Oddly enough, it wasn't chocolate. "Kinda a first for me."

Ben sits up a little more, attentive as he has been. "Dating?"

"Yeah. Not just me either. None of us have really. Evie had just as much admirers as I did on the Isle, but we never did this." He gestured between him and the prince. "Something so... domestic. Mal is not that much of an approachable person, so if someone had a crush, they were too scared to even say hi to her. Except for one guy, but she doesn't like talking about it. Then there's Carlos."

The prince had gotten that odd feeling again. He was starting to think that there had to be something to the freckled boy that made him feel that... sudden jump. He didn't react to Mal or Evie's names. And Ben felt kind of out of whack with Jay, even with all the affection he had for him.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah. Probably the most innocent one of us four. He's too precious for a VK."

Ben noticed that smile. It was a smile that one would have when they talk about someone dear to them. A sister, a brother, a friend, a lover. It was obvious that Carlos is one of the few people Jay kept close. It was evident with how much Ben seen the two together since they've been here to Auradon. Sure, they were often seen with Mal and Evie, too. However, if Jay was somewhere, Carlos was sure around the corner. If Carlos was somewhere, no doubt Jay was lurking about.

"You're protective of him, aren't you?", Ben asked.

Jay nods without so much of a beat. "I am. He's family. He deserves protection and happiness. All of them do, but he..." That smile stayed as he trails off, but there's something dull in Jay's eyes. He looks, for just a second, distant and conflicted. Ben wants to directly question it, but decides to settle for putting his hand on top of his. When he glances from their hands to him, Ben offers a smile. He gets one in return. "Sorry. This is our date and I'm talking about other people."

"No, no. That's fine. It's nice to hear how you care so much for your friends. That's amazing."

The other has a visible blush, averting his eyes away.

"Ugh, don't say any of this to anybody. You'd ruin my rep."

Ben reaches and playfully pinches his cheek, getting a swat. "Oh, will I?"

"Stop it."

He gets a sudden idea and grabs Jay's hand. "Dance with me.", he declares.

Jay is taken back and is up on his feet since Ben isn't taking no for an answer.

"Dude, I cannot dance."

"I beg to differ. Give it a try, Jay." Ben places them in the appropriate position, Jay sighing but nonetheless following his steps. After some moments, they're in sync and Ben is smirking. "See? Natural."

"Oh, shush."

He laughs again. "You're doing good."

"Uh huh, yeah." Jay glances down briefly and then back up. "Never danced with anybody like this."

"I'm guessing have Mal, Evie, and Carlos either?" When he says the final name, he feels his face go hot.

"Yup. You know, you could teach us some lessons. Evie might be thrilled. Mal, probably not. But Carlos, I feel like he can get it right off the bat."

"You sound confident in him."

"I am. He has a lot of potential, but because he's always been kind of in the shadows, no one really paid attention to that. Trust me though, he has the capabilities." That dull glint returns, a top lip being bitten added in. "... you know... I have something to tell you."

"Hm?" Ben slows their steps to steady them so Jay is more composed.

"Well... this is so weird that we're doing this without music."

"Is that what you wanted to say?"

Jay chuckles, shaking his head. "Yes and no. I just wanted to point that out. But there's something else entirely. And... it's about Carlos."

He's hesitant.

Ben stops their waltzing and takes hold of Jay's hands, giving them an encouraging squeeze. "What about Carlos? No one is giving him a hard time, are they?"

Jay shakes his head again. "Nothing of the sort. It's just... he kind of---"

Whatever Jay is about to say is interrupted by a force colliding with them which results them into falling in the Enchanted Lake. Ben is quickly up on his feet from the suddenness, his mind though clearing. He shook away the water as best he could, hearing some stuttering complaining and splashing. Looking up, he spotted Mal and Evie standing where he and Jay were just was. Jay was in the water, standing up, drenched head to toe as he whined. Carlos, too, was in the water, not seemingly bothered about being wet. His face was visibly red and he was disapprovingly glaring at Jay.

"How dare! How dare you!"

"I should be the one yelling at you! I'm soaking wet!"

"Oh whatever!"

"What's going on?", Ben questioned, waddling over to the two boys. He looked in between them, feeling odd tension. "Is... is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Ben!", Evie quickly interjected, pulling Carlos out the water while Jay was aided by Mal. "Just... Carlos being overdramatic about Jay eating the rest of his chocolate he saved."

Ben glanced at Carlos, who had his arms crossed and pout on full. Jay had the decency to look sheepish under his glare.

"Yeah, Jay. Eating all my chocolate."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jay held out his arms for Carlos who still glared at him, but passive-aggressively hugged back. "There, there."

"Don't."

"Sorry about interrupting your date, Ben.", Evie continued on, offering an apologetic smile. "We didn't mean it."

The prince couldn't find himself to be mad though. Like... somehow... this date was actually meant to be ruined. His mind was oddly foggy for the past few days until now.

"It's okay, Evie. We could do this another time.", he offers. Recalling previous memories, he gets that these words sounded directed towards Jay. However, he thinks they're being aimed to someone else. Specifically, a freckled precious teen who favors red, black, and white.

"Come on, let's head back to the dorms. I'm sure no one wants to stay in wet clothes.", Mal sighs, leading the group away.

Ben doesn't mind that he's left alone now. He takes this time to ponder on about the whiplash of a date he just experienced. One minute, he's dancing with Jay who was sure he was totally in love with. The next, he's soaked and his eyes casually shifts to Carlos who he immediately wanted to hug and not let go. He glances at the lake then at the towel he holds.

"What just...?"

He suddenly thinks back to all the books he has read. Many were of the love stories of the precious generation of royal and co. Some were informational and gave details about the different landmarks and attractions of Auradon and surrounding kingdoms. He pieced words he remembered before he came to a realization.

"I. Was. Spelled."

It would make sense. He was dating Audrey, then when the VKs arrived, he found himself breaking up with Audrey through a song he performs to proclaim his love for Jay. But in between that time, Ben remembers that he formed an interest to freckles, salt 'n' pepper hair, and a shy smile.

Carlos.

"Carlos..."

* * *

Carlos waits until both of them are dry and comfortable before he shouts.

"Have you lost it completely?!"

Jay looks mixed between being fazed and scoffing. He chooses the latter, falling back onto his bed and into the pillows. "Maybe..."

"You were going to tell him."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

The younger sighs and flops down next to Jay, glaring down at him. "Jay. Seriously. You were going to tell him. Which would be useless because of the love spell."

Jay cuts his eyes to Carlos, arms crossing over his chest. "I realize that now, but... I probably was going to say something. I don't know. I just..." He trails off there, sitting up and sighing with his head down. Seconds later, he's scooting all into his space and embracing the younger to his chest. Carlos lets him, putting his own arms around Jay's waist. "... I just want you happy."

* * *

The next three days was odd to say the least. Ben still hung around the VKs, checking up on them and everything. But what changed was how he started to act around Jay.

He didn't try kissing him or even holding his hand. He started treating him like a friend like he done before the game. Mal had questioned Jay, interrogating him about what he had done or said that could have changed that. Jay had admitted to not saying or doing anything.

So... what could...?

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Mal didn't pay any mind to the weird looks that followed her as she sped out the art room and into the halls. Her green eyes scanned for her fellow VK girl, her mind scrambled at the impossible-yet possible answer to Ben's sudden change.

"E? Evie! Evie! Ooh! There you are!"

Evie had turned to the right, after opening her locker and yelped when Mal almost collided into her.

"M? Is something wrong?"

"More or less!"

The blue haired fashionista placed gentle hands onto Mal's shoulders. "Okay, well, calm down first and then talk. Come on. Breathe in." She inhaled, Mal following her example. "Breathe out. Good, good. Now what's up?"

Mal's cheeks were back to their pale state, showing she was calmer but her eyes said it all. That she was in panic.

She took hold of Evie's hand and huddled closer, bringing her voice to a whisper. "I think the spell wore off."

Browns widened. "The love spell? How you figure?"

"He's not lovey-dovey with Jay anymore. Which is bad because what if he tries to get back with Audrey? Or someone else?"

"It would mean that we'll lose our chance at the wand. Shoot!"

"Exactly. That love spell is only our hope."

"What love spell?"

Both girls let out shouts, quickly putting up defensive positions and turning around to see it was just Ben.

With Chad and Audrey in tow.

And Lonnie, Jane and Doug.

"Uh... uh... love spell?", Mal questioned, deciding to play innocent. However, Audrey wasn't having it.

The princess placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the other.

"Yeah, love spell. Did you use a love spell?"

"No. No. We weren't using a love spell or had. Come on. That's... ridiculous.", Evie lied, having a better composure than Mal. She had her own hands on her hips. "And besides, what are you doing listening to our conversation?"

"We weren't."

"Liar."

"How dare you accuse me of being a liar!"

"I dare!"

"Whoa, whoa! What is happening here?"

Carlos and Jay had now made their appearance, the taller having gotten in between the two princesses. Carlos had taken hold of Evie's hand, guiding her to take a step back.

"You used a love spell, didn't you?", Chad interrogated, crossing his arms. "And I bet on Ben. That would explain his strange behavior at the game."

At the mention, Ben's face turned completely red, his eyes darting back and forth and not meeting anyone else's. Ever since that game, Ben swore he had nightmares. But really funny ones that he laughed at the following morning.

The VKs didn't say anything, exchanging glances.

"Well...", Jay started.

Carlos stepped up, completely deadpan. "Yes. Yes, we did."

"Carlos!", Mal shouted.

"I knew it!", Audrey scowled while Lonnie and Jane looked shook. Doug, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh, remembering that day.

"But look, it was on accident."

"Huh?"

Carlos nodded, one hand going on his hip. "Yep. You see, a girl wanted to tell this guy about her feelings for him and also wanted to know how the guy felt about her. So Mal had some cookies baked for them to share that had a truth serum in it to expose one's feelings for the other that shared the spell. I know specific, right? Anyways, Mal was kind of tired and mixed the spells up. She also forgot to label the cookies and Ben just so happened to eat the spelled cookie. Totally by accident."

Chad and Audrey narrowed their eyes, skeptical. After a while, when it seemed they would still not believe, they nod.

"Hm. Well then."

"I know, crazy. Ben, we didn't mean for that spell to happen and kind of hoped that the spell would wear off and it seemed it did, right? I mean, do you still feel hopelessly in love with Jay?"

Eyes cut to the prince, which resulted in a redder face. This time, Ben allowed eye contact, spotting just how curious the others seemed. And not one to lie, he answered, "No. No, I'm not."

"See? Harmless.", Carlos added, giving an innocent smile. "Now, that the matter is cleared up, how about we all just go our separate ways? Okay?"

The AKs never thought in a million years that they would hear a VK ask so nicely about something, but they just witnessed it. Easily following the order because they couldn't resist how adorable Carlos is.

Audrey shot one more glare to Mal before taking Chad's hand and strutting off. Jane and Lonnie looked hesitant, but followed after.

Doug and Ben stayed, the former starting a conversation with Evie.

Mal stepped closer to Ben, eyes scanning him. "Soooo... you're not in love with Jay? Like you don't find him attractive or anything?"

Ben was a little less timid now, given the decrease in the group. "Yeah. I'm not. I mean, he is attractive, but no. I'm not in love."

_'Besides, I think I'm falling for someone else.'_

"Oh, thanks, Ben.", Jay grinned. "By the way, you did make an awesome boyfriend. I'm sure the person you snag next is pretty lucky."

Ben noticed Jay had nudged Carlos when he said this. Said teen blushed and averted his eyes elsewhere. That action made the prince ponder. And ponder hard.

"Anyways, we really should be heading to our next class.", Evie piped up, arm looping with Doug. "See you later."

"Later.", Mal answered back before departing to wherever like the other two.

Ben, Jay and Carlos were left.

"Yeah, better get to class. See you at lunch, 'Los.", Jay bid with a wave.

Okay. Now it's just Ben and Carlos.

Both boys glanced at each other before looking away. Back to looking at each other. Looking away again. And back at each other.

Carlos was the first to crack, realizing they may be at this all day. "Um... I guess I better get going, too." He turned to go, feeling a bit hot under the collar being around the prince. However, he didn't get far.

His wrist was caught by Ben who when he looked back at him saw how the older wanted to say something more.

"Ben?"

"Ooh, sorry. I just...", Ben started, letting Carlos go. "... I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend if you have no plans?"

The freckled teen thought it over. Knowing what he so far can guess about Ben, if the prince wanted to hang with him and others, he would have asked when the others were present. But he asked Carlos and Carlos alone.

Meaning... just him. He wants to have alone time with him.

Okay, okay. Maybe he shouldn't think too much into this.

"I'm okay with that.", Carlos answered, offering a smile.

Ben shot one back, eyes sparkling. "Great. I'll see you later."

"See you." Carlos turned on his heel, this time able to walk away. Which he was thankful for because he was sure his face was red hot right now, paired with a smile he was positive he couldn't let go now.

On the other end, Ben was feeling just as cheerful. Joyous.

He may have used the terms 'hang out', but really he felt like he is dancing on air. Because low-key, he kind of asked Carlos out on a date.

A date!

"This has to be perfect."


	10. Part 9 - If Only Counts as the Perfect Date... Or Does It Already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ben x Jay ship wasn't going to last long in this because it's all about Benlos in this series. 
> 
> The date scene is once more used, but it's a little more similar than the precious date scene in the last chapter. Also, Mal isn't the one who sings the song in this chapter.
> 
> I tried to make the date scene cute. If I succeeded, yes! If I didn't... oh well.

"We might have to bake some more cookies or something with the love spell again.", Mal bluntly states the moment the four of them is settled, the door is closed and eyes were on her. "We can't risk losing a spot next to that wand."

"Understood, but you think he'll fall for this a second time?", Jay questions. He's sitting on his bed with Carlos behind him, the younger brushing his hair. "I mean, maybe we shouldn't aim for cookies. Or find another way to love spell him?"

"And this time have him fall for our puppy.", Evie giggled, ignoring the glare said 'puppy' shot at her.

"We don't have time to think of another way. We'll just bake something different."

"Brownies!"

"Okay, brownies. Jeez, what's up with you and chocolate?", Mal asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

Jay shrugged, Carlos laughing behind him.

"Love spell brownies. So when are we doing this?"

"Later tonight like before."

"Alright then."

The girls get up and leave. When the door was closed behind them, Jay turned to face Carlos.

"Are you up for this?", he asks. Carlos sighs and nods. He knows there's no backing down. There wasn't from the very beginning.

"Yeah. I mean, at least I get a prince out of this, right?"

Although he says this is a playful manner, he and Jay know that there was remorseful deep down.

* * *

As they had done the first time, the Core Four met in the kitchen after some sneaking. Mal had been sure to be extra careful since it came to her attention that some of the students like to have sleepovers. She and Evie had passed Jane's room minutes before and heard many of the teens giggling and gossiping. Once or twice, they swore they heard their names and the boys'.

"Alright. Let's get these ingredients ready.", Mal ordered, already going to the fridge for some much needed eggs and milk. Jay and Carlos got out utensils and bowls and Evie went for flour, sugar and anything else they need.

Quickly, they made the batter for the brownies after reading the instructions before Mal added the necessary elements for the love spell.

Once more, they came across the same problem.

They need a tear.

"Okay, this time one of us has to cry.", Jay pointed out, elbows propped on the counter. He looked tired and too done. "And mean it, apparently."

"Well, I guess that means one of you have to because I don't cry.", Mal scoffed, shifting a bit on the stool she occupied. "Think about losing the next tourney game or something."

"... As much as I don't enjoy that, I don't think that's what is going to bring a tear to these pretty brown eyes."

"Oh, please."

"Um... um... ugh. Does it really have to be sadness?", Evie whined. "That is like... so stupid. You would think for a love spell that a happy tear would do."

"Yeah... well... you ask my mom about this the next time we see her, okay? I don't know how to explain it.", Mal replied, throwing her arms up. "The whole concept of love is stupid."

"I don't know. I think love is pretty cute. And sweet. And yeah, I guess it could be said sometimes when you get heartbroken."

"That is such an Auradonian thing for you to say."

"Don't insult me."

"Love is complicated. There. Complicated."

Jay had noticed that Carlos had been awfully silent. He peeked past Mal and saw how his friend sat on a stool, eyes staring off into space and his lips curled down in a frown. His hands were gripping his knees and he looked close to...

"Look, we just need a tear. The sooner one of us bust a tear, the sooner we can finish this and not worry.", Mal sighed. "We have a prince to----"

"I can't believe this!"

They jumped at the sudden intrusion of the door opening. A girl they didn't know had came in, babbling in distress with her face drenched with tears. They watched as she headed to the freezer sobbing hard while rummaging through it. She hadn't noticed their presence until she turned back around with ice cream in her arms. She halted, quiet like them.

"..."

No one said anything for a while, just wide eyes darting back and forth.

The girl then broke down again. "He broke up with me!"

Evie was the first to approach her since the girl's wails were louder than before and her arms were out as if to say "HUG ME!"

Jay was quick to catch the ice cream she had let go before going over to Carlos.

"There, there.", the blue haired princess coaxed, embracing the girl and rubbing her back. She was actually concerned for her since she looked so wrecked with emotions. "I'm right here. Just tell me everything."

Mal had managed to sneak over as the girl started telling Evie how her ex-boyfriend is such a jerk and dumped her after he started to fall for another girl. Meanwhile, Jay was right in front of Carlos, hands cupping his face to hold it up so he could examine him closer.

"Hey, 'Los? You want to tell me what's up?", he whispered so Evie and Mal wouldn't hear. "Are you okay?"

Carlos snapped out whatever trance he had been, blinking as he regained his composure. He took hold of Jay's wrists and guided his hands away from his face, offering a small smile.

"I'm fine. Just thinking.", he answered softly. He hadn't been aware that one tear escaped his eye when he blinked. Jay did though, taking a finger and catching it.

He took a step back, showing him.

To say the least, the freckled teen was shocked. He wasn't aware that his thoughts were that woeful. The other was concerned.

"Carlos."

"It's nothing. You know what though? That could go into the brownies.", he pointed out.

Jay had dumped the tear into the batter and turned back to Carlos. He didn't say any else, but he settled for hugging the younger who accepted it. The two had saw that a minute later, Mal had snuck a tear or two from the now calming girl and placed them in the batter as well. Evie was still holding the girl, carrying the ice cream in one arm as she took to guiding the girl out the kitchen and back to her room.

Mal turned back to the boys who had stopped hugging and was now at the counter. "Alright, while Evie deals with... that. Let's finish these brownies."

* * *

Lunch time had rolled around the next day. Mal had made sure the brownies were secured in her bag, heading to the outside tables to meet with the others. She had bumped into Jane on the way. Who happened to be with Lonnie... and Audrey.

Mal had came to realize the usually timid girl hadn't hung around her much lately which struck something unknown to her in her chest.

"Hey, Jane.", she had greeted the brunette, ignoring a glare from a certain princess.

Jane appeared to be bothered by Mal's presence for a second, but the sorceress hadn't caught it.

"Hi, Mal."

"How are you? I haven't seen much of you for quite some time."

Normally, Mal wouldn't care about something like this unless it involved her inner circle. However, after days and days of denying, Mal admits to herself that she is enjoying Auradon and some of its people, which encourages her motivation more to conquer it. Particularly, one daughter of a certain Fairy Godmother had been quite the companion. So to not see her following Mal or saying hi whenever they crossed paths, it kind of... threw Mal for a loop.

"Yeah, well, been kind of busy.", Jane says. She doesn't get to say anything else before Audrey is taking hold of her hand and leading her away with Lonnie in tow.

Mal stares after the girls, a jerk in her chest at the sight of them leaving. She doesn't fret on it and leaves to find her own squad, finding Evie applying some gloss on an obviously displeased Carlos. Jay was there, too, laughing behind his hands while the youngest glared at him.

"What's happening here?", she asks, eyebrow quirked.

"Well, if we decided that our little one here is going to be Ben's love interest he has to look cute."

"I'm already cute. And when did we exactly establish that I was Ben's target? Also, I'm not that small compared to you."

"Lies!", Jay cries mockingly in accusation.

"Shut up. Also, what's the point of the gloss during lunch when I'm just going to eat?"

"Boy, shush."

"Don't be mad because I'm asking the real questions."

"Ben's coming over.", Jay announces as he takes a seat, picking a fry off his tray.

The other three settle in their seats, too. They actually succeeded in looking like they weren't planning something by the time Ben made it over with Doug. The son of Dopey had slid in next to Evie who was completely okay with it. Ben had taken a seat next to Carlos who just scowled Jay for trying to take his fries after he devoured his own.

"Hey."

"Hi, Ben. How are you?", Evie asks as Mal took out the container of brownies.

"I'm fine. And you all?"

"Okay, sans for the homework I have to do later.", Jay answers first. He almost reached for one of the brownies. Almost. But the warning glare Mal shot him was enough to stop him. "You?"

"I'm doing great, thanks."

"Say, Ben, we bake some brownies.", Mal says, wiggling the container. Ben peeks in, noticing some of the brownies were iced. "Want to try one?"

He looks from the brownies and to her, eyebrows raised in questioning.

Carlos realizes what was up. "Ben, I know last time you got spelled, but this time it's not happening. Just some plain brownies. Except for the ones with the icing. They're pretty good."

Ben wants to decline, but the tone Carlos used coaxed him. His words were so soft and tempting. That and the smell of the chocolate was mouthwatering. Okay, he was sure that baking was definitely a skill the VKs had.

"Alright."

He reaches for an iced brownie, taking a small bite out of it.

He noticed that Evie and Jay got a brownie, too. Both brownies lacked the icing though. Seeing them take bites assured him that maybe there wasn't any spells being used. Besides, the brownie was indeed mighty delish.

"This is good.", he says, looking at Carlos who smiles.

Aaaand just like that, his world is flipped.

When he looks at Carlos, his already acknowledged attraction is amped. If Carlos didn't look like an angel before, he sure does now. As of this moment, Ben's sight was stuck on him. He wanted nothing more to just hug the other close and kiss him.

"So you like the brownie?", Mal asked, grinning as she realized what was happening.

Ben took another bite of the brownie, nodding and still staring at Carlos. "I like it. I like it a lot."

"Great. Hey, Doug, you want one?"

Luckily, Doug reaches for a plain one without looking since he's jotting down some words in his journal.

"That coronation date is getting closer, huh? You have, like, what? Two or less weeks before you're no longer a prince?", Jay questions, on his second brownie. Wait, third.

"Yeah. Say, Carlos, remember how I asked you to hang out this weekend?"

"Yep. What about it?"

Ben takes hold of his hand, getting a deep red blush from the other. "How about we make it a date? I'll pick you up from your room and take you somewhere special. Is that cool?"

Maybe he nods a little too enthusiastic, but nonetheless he doesn't care too much.

"I'll gladly go on a date with you."

"Perfect. Looking forward to it with you. I love you."

As if to prove his words, Ben placed an arm around Carlos' waist, sitting flushed against him. For the rest of the lunch period, freckles were coated in red and eye contact from mischievous glances were avoided.

* * *

The date day couldn't get here fast enough. Carlos had found himself timid as ever since waking up that morning. Jay must had been able to have sensed it, too. The slightly older had really sat up like he was the dead rising, his blanket wrapped around him with only his face peeking out. He cut his eyes to Carlos who just came out the shower and dressed in a simple sweatshirt and shorts. He decided to lounge in the room until his...

"My guy, you're stressing over the date?", Jay asked, blinking his eyes and yawning after.

Slowly, Carlos nodded while staring down at his blanket while petting the still sleeping Dude. "Uh huh."

Jay shimmied himself out his bed and went to stand next to Carlos'. He nudged his bestie with his head. "It will be good. You'll have fun. Okay? Chill. Come on." He settled down in front of Carlos. Still wrapped in the blanket. "Breathing exercises. Come on. One, two, three."

Carlos inhaled and exhaled until he was a little bit calmer. After a while, he spoke. "Just... overwhelmed, you know?"

"Understandable. I mean, you're not only having a date with a prince, but the next king of Auradon who also happen to be your crush. It's like a dream come true for you."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" The suddenness of the question made Carlos glance up to see that Jay's face held nothing but concern and awareness. "You cried yesterday. What's wrong?"

The younger moved until he was sitting next to Jay with his head propped on his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he answered. "Last night... I... I was just thinking about..." He sighs again, hugging around Jay and nuzzling more into the blanket. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this anymore.", he admits.

Jay unwraps himself out his blanket and shifts their positions so that his arms are around Carlos. The other can feel Jay nod on top of his head in understanding. Carlos felt it was easy to confess this to his friend, recalling the question Jay shot at Mal weeks prior about staying in Auradon. So he accepted Jay to comprehend where he's coming from. He doubt he could go to Mal about this because it was evident she only had eyes for getting that wand. And Evie? He might have a shot at her for also agreeing. But Jay was crystal clear about where he stood.

"I know. I know. I totally get it, Carlos. I do." Jay starts to run his fingers through Carlos' hair, comforting him. "And maybe, if we try, we can get the girls to understand, too. For now, let's just endure the plan, okay? After all, you finally got your princely crush to ask you out."

Jay laughed when Carlos pinched him. He was relieved to see that Carlos was smiling.

"Oh shush it."

"You like it! Anyways, your date is not for a couple of more hours. What to lounge around until then? Evie might come and ambush you to get ready so best prepare yourself."

"Nnnnnoooooooo..."

* * *

"Yes! So cute!"

Evie gave herself a little clap in pride, watching as Carlos stood and posed in front of a mirror. He looked himself and nodded in approval.

"Love it. Glad you decided not to go overboard."

The outfit Carlos adorned was simple and stuck to his style. The pants were jeans, colored white on the right and black on the left. On the sides were small silver studs. The shirt was black with two thick red stripes going down the front with a thinner white stripe in the middle, the stripes being a leather like material. Over that was a red leather jacket. He wore black boots to match with the addition of some silver chain bracelets, a black wristband on his left wrist and a white one one the right.

Evie had gave the outfit an approval and commented on putting blush on him but that was quickly shut down.

Jay, sitting at the table with Mal, gave a clap. "Yep. Ben won't be able to take his hands off you."

"Jay..."

The older just shrugged.

The group heard a knock at the door and Carlos went to answer it. Standing there was Ben, two helmets held under his arms. When he saw Carlos, his eyes went wide and his lips curled up in admiration.

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful."

Evie awed at the comment while Jay smirked. Mal mockingly gagged, though amused. Carlos had blushed, letting a smile grace his face which just made him appear even cuter.

"Um... thank you."

"I hope you like bikes.", Ben says, gesturing to the helmets he held.

"I never really rode one, but first time for everything, right?"

Carlos had walked out the room to follow Ben, but not before shooting them looks. When the two were gone, Jay got up and closed the door still smirking.

"I think he'll be joining himself."

"So... that's a no to the spy thing?", Mal asked.

Evie shook her head. "Nah. I think he got this."

"Speaking of, I still can't believe you spied on me and Ben."

"It's a good thing we did! Not like you were getting anywhere."

"Not like I wanted to."

* * *

He couldn't be more happier at the moment. Honestly, he shouldn't be amused at this, but when Carlos' arms tighten around his waist when he started to bike and took off, Ben couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped.

"It's okay, Carlos."

Carlos just let out a groan, resting his head against Ben's back who didn't mind. He welcomed the touch really. With open arms.

"How much longer till we get there?", Carlos questions, lifting his head a little while his hands move up to settled on Ben's chest with the fingers intertwined together.

"About a few minutes." From the corner of his eye, Ben could make out a hint of wonder in Carlos' eyes before he looked back to the road. A sense of pride and delight came to him when he realized that so far he was doing good.

He wanted nothing more but to impress Carlos.

Eventually, the two came to a long wooden bridge. Ben parked the bike and took off his helmet, Carlos doing the same. When the freckled teen walked to the bridge, he eyed it warily. It didn't look so rickety close-up, but it still made him cautious.

"That's safe, right?"

Ben nodded, coming up behind him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Totally safe. I've been across it many times before. It's good."

Carlos decided to take his word for it. "Okay." Slowly, he took a foot forward, soon following step after step with Ben right behind him. Both of hands held onto the ropes used as railings. It gave him a sense of security, though he was still a little frightened.

Ben realized this right away without having to look at his face.

"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone.", he suggested, to distract Carlos.

"Um... well, my middle name is Oscar.", Carlos confess, relaxing a little. He started swaying side to side gently in a playful manner.

"Oscar?", Ben chuckled.

"Yup. Oscar. Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really, really evil."

"Hm. Carlos Oscar de Vil. Sounds..."

"Awful."

"I don't know." Carlos had turned around to face him, still hanging onto the ropes as he walked backwards now. He saw that the prince was pondering. "Hm. Sounds kinda cool really."

"My name?"

"Yeah."

Both stopped, halfway through the bridge. They stared down at the small creek below them. Carlos realized that they weren't that far up. Ben placed his hands on either side of him, holding onto the ropes while looking over his shoulder.

"Mine's Florian."

"It sounds better than Oscar. Very princely."

"I think Oscar sounds better."

"No."

"Florian is almost much worse."

"Disagree. You know what? Let's switch middle names."

They laughed as Ben took hold of Carlos' hand and lead him the rest of the way off the bridge.

"So Ben Oscar and Carlos Florian?"

Carlos shook his head, making a face at the sound of the names. "Oh, gosh no. That sounds terrible. Let's switch back."

"Happy to. Hey, close your eyes."

He did so, keeping close to Ben as he felt his way around. The prince had the courtesy to guide him with a careful pace, one hand holding his and the other touching his waist. After a while, they came to a stop and Carlos was sure they were probably further in the forest than he thought. The aura he was getting felt a bit more... peaceful.

"Alright. You ready?", Ben asked, softly running his fingers up and down Carlos' arms.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Open."

Browns had fluttered opened and took in the sight in front of him. Ultimately, Carlos couldn't be more amazed at what he saw. The brunet had took the time to set up a picnic in the middle of the sparkling lake on the stone. The sun was hitting all the right angles and even though he wasn't directly under the rays, he could feel it.

"Wow... Ben, it's amazing.", Carlos praised, taking steps forward.

"It's no big deal.", Ben humbly stated, proud that he got such amazed words from his intended. "Thought I do something special for our first date."

* * *

She decided to occupy her time with doing some art. At first, Mal stayed in her room, but sitting on her bed in the same position was kind of a let down and blocking her mojo and Evie wasn't in the room, saying something about helping Doug out with a project. Mal had gathered her sketchpad and pencils and ventured out the dorms to find an area where it wasn't too sunny, secluded and perfect.

She hummed to herself as she searched around, distracted with the quest to finding a place to settle and ended up bumping into Jane who was just talking with Lonnie. Audrey and Chad was also with them.

"Whoa! Oh, my bad.", Mal said, bending down and picking up her pencils and book. Lonnie was polite enough to help her, offering her a small smile.

"That's okay."

"Think you can pay more attention next time, Mal?", Jane sassed.

"Whoa. What's with the attitude?" Mal was taken back. From what she had came to known about the other fairy is that Jane wasn't so snappy. At least, not before she was.

"Just watch it, Mal. Come on.", Audrey demanded, leading the others away. Jane didn't even spare a second glance at her, though Lonnie looked apologetic.

Mal wasn't too sure about what she was feeling, but she didn't like it. Her chest hurt and her eyes had felt watery. And her hands started to shake.

This... is this hurt?

* * *

So far, this date was going to a pretty good start. Ben gave himself a pat on the back to see that Carlos was enjoying the jelly filled donut. He recalled the hours he spent choosing which snacks and dishes to bring on the picnic. What he could see, he done good.

"First time?", he questions, teasing.

Carlos licks the icing off his fingers. "Mm. First time for what?"

"Eating jelly donuts."

"Oh. Yeah... is it bad?"

Ben chuckles, sitting up from his laying position and reaches over. With his thumb he wipes away some of the icing and crumbs that practically decorate Carlos' lips. "You got some... here, do this."

The younger mimics Ben's actions, licking at his lips.

"Gone?"

Ben laughs, adoring how just much Carlos glows.

"Can't take me anywhere, I guess.", he says, taking a napkin to wipe at his mouth.

"No, I plan on taking you everywhere."

Carlos isn't too sure if that the love spell talking or Ben himself but the thought is a nice one. He imagines Ben taking him many other places and honestly is disappointed at the realization that it may never happen if the 'steal the wand, villains take over' plan falls through.

"That's sweet of you."

Ben then reaches over again, this time settling his hand on top of Carlos'. "You know, I really don't know that much about you. Tell me something.", he encourages with a soft, intrigued twinkle in his greens.

Carlos is at a lost. What could he say to the prince? There isn't much he wants to say, to be truthful. There's a lot he was sure he hasn't even told his friends. Yet... Ben was... Ben gives off these vibes that makes him want to spill every detail about his life.

"Well, um... I'm 15. I'm an only child. And I've only ever lived in one place.", he states with a half shrug.

"We have some things in common already.", Ben replies.

Carlos shakes his head, laughing. "Nah. Trust me, we do not. You can look at us and see that we're totally different."

"Hm. I think that's a good thing then.", Ben admits, reaching forward brushing his thumb against Carlos' warm cheek.

"Ha... yeah..." Carlos shifted a bit so his face was out of reach. It felt blazing right now. "Now you're going to be king.", he stated since he wanted to change the subjest around and switch the attention back on Ben. As cute and sweet as it was Ben wanted to know more about him, Carlos just... couldn't handle. Now right now.

Ben shrugged, a bit indifferent. "Yeah."

Carlos noticed he didn't seem too excited about the whole ordeal. In fact, he seemed to be pondering it over like he was making a last minute decision or something.

"What?", he tried, putting his hand over Ben's without thought. Ben's first hand hadn't move from his own so now both their hands were joined.

"The crown doesn't make you a king.", Ben states.

With a shrug of his own, blowing a bit out air from his lips, Carlos replied back, "It kind of does."

"No, it... you're right. But..." Ben sighs and it's the first time the other actually detects a discomfort from him. "Mal's mother is the Mistress of Evil. Then there's Evie's mother, Jay's father and your own mother who people believe is by far the craziest."

Slowly, Carlos nods, not too sure where Ben is going with this but also pushing down the urge to shiver at the mention of his mother.

"And I've got the poster parents of goodness. But we're not automatically like them."

The younger had to agree on that. Yes, he is a son of a villain, one of the most notorious ones at that, but Carlos was far from being a carbon copy of Cruella de Vil. Could be one of the reasons why she treated him so badly because even she knows this.

"We get to choose who we're gonna be."

Again, Carlos agrees. He always had the choice to not want to play villain, but on the Isle, it's a definite you have to. It's a must. Here in Auradon? Despite how the place isn't something he's used to and some of the people needs a necessary attitude check, Carlos is given opportunities to change the look of the de Vil name. He wants to do that. Not for the sake of satisfying others, but to give himself happiness.

"And right now, I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil.", Ben adds, his greens meeting questioning chocolate browns. "I can see it."

Carlos doesn't reply to that. He isn't sure what he could say to that. Yes, Ben is no doubt the kindest person he ever met, but his words that he just said were too kind and bold for him to handle. His heartbeat skipped probably three times and his momentarily stops working. He has to process this.

_'I really think this crush is becoming more than just a simple crush.'_

Ben looks to the lake surrounding them, gesturing to it with a nod of his head. "Let's go for a swim.", he suggests, already getting to his feet.

Carlos snaps out his trance, blinking and then giving the prince a 'WTF' expression.

"What? Right now?"

"Yeah, right now.", Ben insisted, unbuttoning his shirt and unintentionally giving Carlos a clear view of his chest.

With a red face, Carlos shook his head. "I think I'm just gonna stay here.", he says and lets out a nervous giggle.

"No, no, no. Come on.", Ben coaxed, bending down and offering his hand.

"I would, but Evie really worked to make me look cute for you and I wouldn't want to ruin my hair or my clothes."

"You're always cute. Regardless of the situation."

Carlos felt like Ben is out to torture him being the perfect... boyfriend?

"I think I'm just gonna stay behind and try this.", he insists, reaching for and taking a strawberry and dipping it in a white chocolate sauce. "Mm." His eyes had widened suddenly while his taste buds danced. "Mmm. Wow."

Ben chuckled, stripping his shirt off and placing it on the chair nearby. Carlos didn't notice his half naked form since the chocolate mesmerized enough to distract him. For a while, the prince watched him eat the next four chocolate covered strawberries in excitement.

"Don't eat it all, okay?", he joked, taking his leave.

"Hm mm."

Ben had traveled to the other side of the lake, climbing on a boulder to dive off. Carlos had finished his sixth strawberry when he spotted him while licking the chocolate from his fingers. He waved to the brunet who shot him a grin and waved back.

"Are those little crowns on your shorts?", Carlos teased, having noticed the gold markings on Ben's blue shorts.

"Maybe!", Ben laughed back.

"Wow!"

Ben had then let out a roar, mimicking the infamous growl his father used to, and still kind of does, do before taking a leap into the clear water below.

Carlos had leaned against the pillar he stood next to, letting out a sigh after a soft chuckle. He didn't think he would ever feel this before. It's... it's foreign to him, but it's warm. It's comforting.

It's also a little baffling.

He questions why when he's around Ben, his emotions run haywire. But in a good way. Why that since he came here and met the soon-to-be king that he could smile without so much of being scared to? Why when he's complimented by Ben his heart does skips?

Could he really be falling for him? He's crushing on him, yes. But could this be turning into more?

** _A million thoughts in my head_ **

** _Should I let my heart keep listenin'?_ **

** _'Cause up till now_ **

** _I've walked the line_ **

** _Nothin' lost, but somethin' missin'_ **

** _I can't decide what's wrong, what's right_ **

** _Which way should I go?_ **

Carlos could hear splashing and sees Ben swimming around without effort. He looks so carefree and handsome. It's natural to Ben, Carlos knows this.

He's been living here in Auradon where such ideals are definite to those who allow it. On the Isle, so much of a hint of happiness and you were practically branded as weak.

Weak.

That's something he never wants to feel or to be seen as again. He wants the freedom to cry, to laugh, to smile without others judging him. Mal, Jay and Evie, once they all became close, never mocked him and he never mocked them for such a thing. But this is only done privately. He wants to be able to show a smile of joy or cry because he's sad.

Auradon isn't the best place, he'll admit that because no place is perfect. However, here he can do those things because it's welcome to.

** _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_ **

** _Don't know what I'm feeling_ **

** _Is this just a dream?_ **

** _Oh, yeah_ **

** _If only I could read the signs in front of me_ **

** _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_ **

** _Oh, if only_ **

** _Yeah_ **

Ben welcomes him to. Ben.

The soon-to-be king of Auradon. The son of the Beauty and the Beast. He's probably the nicest Carlos will ever meet in a lifetime. He possesses a smile that could probably heal the injured and sick. And eyes that held so much wisdom and comfort. His attitude is practically breezy and careful because Ben doesn't want anyone to ever feel hurt. He says his parents are the poster people of goodness. However, Carlos begs to differ. If anything Ben is. Maybe even more. He's the poster prince of pure goodness.

** _Am I crazy?_ **

** _Maybe we could happen_ **

** _Yeah_ **

** _Will you still be with me_ **

** _When the magic's all run out?_ **

It's probably why Carlos finds himself drawn to him. Because Ben feels like how he thinks a home should feel. Safe. Passionate. Free. Heartfelt.

Carlos wants this. He wants Ben.

However, he knows that he could only enjoy this limited time with the brunet. Ben's under a love spell because it's part of the plan. To get that wand and conquer Auradon. And even if the plan doesn't go through, that spell will probably wear off and then Ben will realize he doesn't like Carlos the way Carlos likes him. He's ready for that heartbreak. He comes to terms that eventually Ben will put him back on friend status. He doesn't feel the same way. He can't.

It doesn't matter what Jay says.

Ben doesn't feel the same way. This will all be over soon and this moment will be nothing but a fairytale.

Even if he doesn't want it to be.

** _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_ **

** _Don't know what I'm feeling_ **

** _Is this just a dream?_ **

** _Oh, if only_ **

** _Yeah_ **

** _If only_ **

** _Yeah_ **

** _If only_ **

** _Yeah_ **

** _If only_ **

** _If only_ **

His heart and mind are at odds. One part of him is telling him that they have to take that wand. They have to because maybe, for once, their parents can be satisfied and proud at something they've done. His mother could even stop treating him like a pet and slave and more like a son. However, the other part of him opposed. Deep down, what if he is still treated like he didn't matter even after this whole 'steal the wand' thing? What if he'll never feel this much joy again?

And Ben? What would they do to him?

Would they torture him? Or worse?

Ben is too good of a person to...

Wait...

Carlos eyed around, acknowledging the suddenness of silence. He didn't hear anymore splashing and instantly the worse case scenario came. Getting to his feet, Carlos called for the prince.

"Ben?! Ben?!"

His voice echoed back to him, but Ben didn't. It made Carlos ultimately unsettled.

What if something happen to the future king? How was he suppose to tell them 'hey, sorry I lost Prince Ben while he was swimming'?!

"Ben?!", he called again, jumping into the water without thought. Carlos is lost at what he was doing, but all he knew is that needed to be found. He has to know if Ben is alright. "Ben?"

He waddled further and further into the water, still shouting for his date and searching around for him. Unfortunately, he lost his footing a bit because boots underwater is a no-go and started flapping his arms around to re-balance himself, but failed miserably. He panicked even more, splashing and flying about in desperation.

How fantastic!

"This! Is! Uncool!", he whined, not noticing a figure swimming to him. He felt arms go under him and then lift him princess style. He realized it had been Ben who saved him. He looked every bit of okay and he was smiling like normal.

Carlos felt relieved, but angered. Even more so when Ben shook the water from his head like a dog.

"You scared me!", the freckled teen hissed, hitting Ben's arm.

"You can't swim?", Ben asked, having taken noticed of Carlos' distress earlier.

"Not really!"

"You live on an island!"

"Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember?!" Carlos had been glad he took off his jacket earlier because he was sure the water would weigh down on him even more. That and the jacket was cute. No way he would risk. The rest of the clothes however... "And besides, the waters we do have able are littered with pirates! So if I wanted to swim, I couldn't!"

Ben nodded in understanding, pure embarrassment dominating his face. "Um... sorry. And thank you. You still tried to save me."

"And now I'm soaking wet! I really liked these clothes.", Carlos pouted.

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning. For now, how about I gift this fancy rock to you?", the prince offers, holding out a white crystallized rock to Carlos.

Carlos eyed it with a glare then to Ben and took the rock.

"Make a wish and throw it back into the lake."

The rock went flying into the water with a hard throw before brown eyes glared back up at the prince. "I can't believe this."

"You still look beautiful, Carlos."

"Uh huh, I bet!"

Carlos had went back into the middle of the picnic, shivering. Ben was quick to follow and place his letterman jacket on the younger. Carlos settled down and Ben sat in front of him, placing him the second towel while drying his own.

"I meant it though. You still are beautiful.", Ben repeats, reaching down and softly cupping Carlos' cheek.

The son of Cruella let his eyes soften when he meets Ben's own adoring green gaze. He opens his mouth to counter, but nothing comes out.

"I told you I loved you, Carlos.", Ben states, moving his hand downward to hold Carlos'. He thumbs the back of his hand and the skin warms instantly. "What about you? Do you love me?"

He has the urge to say that he may love Ben back, but he's still trying to convince himself that he's only crushing on the prince. That he's only attracted to him. He possibly couldn't love Ben after a month or so of knowing him.

Right?

Another problem draws.

If he does love him back, how would he know? How would he know what love actually feels like? Romantic love?

The closest he feels to platonic love is with his friends. And he didn't have to go through a crisis to know he finds a family in Jay, Evie and Mal.

But with Ben?

It's a different kind of affection and unlabeled.

"I... I don't know what love feels like.", Carlos admits as their eyes search into the other's gaze. "I really don't." He turns his head away, uncertainty clouding his mind.

Ben doesn't let him stay looking away for long. He reaches and takes hold of Carlos' chin, gently coaxing him to meet his gaze again and to see the smile he gives. "Maybe I can teach you."

He eyes the prince warily and unsure. "... I don't... um..."

"I'll go slow.", Ben offers, pulling Carlos into his arms and against his chest.

Carlos lets him, putting his arms around the prince.


	11. Part 10 - Family Disasters

It's Wednesday and there's two days left before the coronation is to happen and for their plan to work. With the date practically breathing down their necks, the VKs became even more anxious than they have before. Each of them wonder if their parents' patience had ran out by now and definitely didn't want to find out too soon.

"Children, excuse me.", Fairy Godmother says after their last lesson of today's Goodness 101 class. She's approaching their tables, getting their attention and they noticed she looks a little... fidgety. "Um... as you know, this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep."

Ben had informed them about said day. It became a day they know they'll dread because while everyone's parents and siblings will be dancing and laughing with each other, they'll probably be judging the Core Four who won't have family there. For obvious reasons.

"And because your parents can't be here due to distance, we've arranged for a special treat."

Curious, the four watch as FG skips to the screen upfront before following her. She turns it on and the first thing they see is Maleficent's face close-up. Like eyes, nose, everything.

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear.", the fairy states, sitting back and revealing that Jafar, Cruella and the Evil Queen are, too, present. She's shaking whatever screen they're using and the scene is all too amusing and odd to see for Mal. She just knows her mom will never get use to modern tech. This includes fridges, too.

"Press enter.", Jafar advises, appearing to be looking at a keyboard.

"Can I please see the remote?", Maleficent demands to EQ. When she gets it, she fumbles with many buttons before declaring it broken. "I hate electronic..."

"If you were there, you'd fix it in, like, seconds.", Jay said to Carlos who shrugs in agreement.

Seconds later, it seems the villains got whatever device they're using to work.

"Evie, it's Mommy!", the Evil Queen greets with a wave. "Look how beautiful!" Evie lets a small smile form, wondering would her mom also praise her for her smarts. "You know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Don't you mean the weeds?", Maleficent taunts.

Cruella suddenly exclaims. "Ooh! Who's the old bat?!"

The teens dart their eyes to FG who they can tell is definitely offended.

"This is Fairy Godmother.", Mal informs.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?", her mother jokes, getting laughs from the other three villains.

"It was a pumpkin! I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!", FG protests, already losing her composure. "A beautiful carriage, thank you!"

"Ooh, impressive! I turned into a dragon. You really couldn't give Cinder-chick till 1:00 a.m.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?"

"Her name is Cinderella! Cinder-ELLA! And they were mice! Mice!"

"Okay, FG.", Jay coaxes, leading FG to the side who obliges after one last glare to the villains.

"Thank you so much. Thank you.", Mal sighs. "Hi, Mom."

"Mal!" At the shout, EQ jumps and Jafar is a bit annoyed for a split second. "I m-miss you.", Maleficent stammers, EQ hitting her horn.

"You children are never far from our thoughts.", Jafar says.

_'I bet.'_, came the unknowingly collective thoughts from the teens.

"How long does Mommy wait to see you?", Maleficent questions, the impatience clear in her eyes.

"There's a big coronation coming up. I think probably some time after that.", Mal states, eyeing over to FG who doesn't seem to suspect much.

"When?"

"Friday, 10:00 a.m. Day after tomorrow."

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic---" EQ hits her again. "YOU! You, my little nugget! Who I love so much!"

"We love you so much.", Jafar adds in.

"Yes, I completely understand. We completely understand, Mom."

"You better."

Like the fairy had been before, Cruella's face is now dominating the screen and instantly Carlos is alert and hugging Dude close.

"Carlos! Is that a dog?!", she questions, evidently excited while Dude is disturbed with a whimper. On the sidelines, FG looks perplexed.

"Maybe.", Carlos sighs, bouncing Dude to calm the canine down.

Cruella squeezes the toy pinned to her coat. "Yes, yes, I do understand.", she says to it.

"Cruella, if you don't move!", EQ scowls. She's ignored, much to her, Maleficent's and Jafar's dissatisfaction since they wanted her to move, too.

"It would make the perfect size for earmuffs!"

"He's the perfect size for a pet!", Carlos hisses, stepping close to the screen. The thought of his mother taking something else from him that makes him happy crosses the line for him. Although, he is taken back about his own sudden anger and clearly so is Cruella because she stops laughing. "This dog loves me and I love him! And FYI, your dog is stuffed! Stuffed, stuffed, stuffed! SO GIVE IT A REST!"

Jay decides now to pull his friend back, putting him behind him while Jafar chuckles heartly.

"Ooh! Burn!", he taunts Cruella who looks close to slapping him silly.

"Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!"

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones!"

"Well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors!"

"Enough!", they hear EQ demand before Jay shuts off the call before there's anymore embarrassment. He's done. They're done. They just want this whole thing done.

"I'm so sorry.", FG apologizes, meaning it.

"Thanks for the special treat.", Jay replies, offering a fake smile before they turn and go back to their seats to gather their stuff.

Carlos had recalled moments ago how hurt his mother looked just before the screen cuts off. He realizes he gave her a little taste of her own medicine and there's honestly mixed moments about it. However, pride dominates.

"I can't believe I just yelled at her."

Evie nods and pats his back. "Yup. You did that. And you're grounded for life. M?" Mal glances over her shoulder at her. "What do you think our parents are gonna do to us if we don't pull this off?"

Mal huffs, blowing some of her bangs away from her face. "I think they'll be... quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best."

Jay has the most stunned look on his face. "Quietly?"

"Really?", Carlos questions, not believing such words.

"No, I think we're definitely goners."

She and Evie walk off, the boys trailing behind them. The two share a glance and without saying anything, know that the other is deciding it was best not to convince the girls that they should try to have a life here in Auradon. They would be goners and their parents would be more than disappointed.

* * *

Meeting up in the boys' room had officially became a constant. Right now, they were gathered around the table with pictures and maps scattered on the table. Mal is pointing at a detailed picture of FG's wand. "Okay, we all know what this looks like.", she states. "So, we'll be up on the dais under the Beast's spell jar once it's out. We'll be coming from here and Carlos will be up in the very front."

"Yup.", Carlos sighed, somewhat shaken. "You'll all be up in the balcony."

"That is quite a distance from the balcony to the front. We really got to be up there?", Evie complains.

"Yeah. Being VKs and whatnot.", Jay replies.

"Carlos?", Mal questions.

"Okay, I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier and get back to the island after we get that wand."

"Perfect. Evie." She hands Evie a blue bottle. "You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

Evie nods and pockets the concoction in her purse.

Once the plan is finalized, they disperse, the boys heading to their beds and Mal sitting down at the table and taken to reading over some spells in her books. Evie was about to walk out but chooses to stay.

It's silent in the room, no one unsure about what to say. Each of them are to their own thoughts and emotions. No one is calm and rather upset that this is their last week. Last week at being happy.

"Hey, Mal?", Carlos calls out.

She turns, eyebrow raised in question. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just..." He huffs out a blow, shifted Dude on his lap. "Think you can break Ben's love spell?"

Jay shots him a look, wide eyes on display. "Carlos? Really?"

The younger nods. He doesn't like it, but it just seems worse that even after he has to break Ben's heart but taking the wand and giving it to their parents, he'll still be enforcedly in love with Carlos. The freckled teen rather have him have his mind and heart clear and not clouded with faux affection in a dungeon.

"Yeah. I want to break it. You know, for after. I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful... Ben being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel."

Mal nods in understanding. "I think I can find a spell." For once, she doesn't seem thrilled at the idea of something evil being fun. In fact, she's rather nonchalant. Willingly agreeable to showing mercy. It doesn't seem like her. Then again, has this always really been her? Did she really get a kick out of making people miserable? Did she really enjoy people crying in despair?

Did any of them?

* * *

The night comes and go and soon the sun is shining bright and birds are flying and chirping as music is playing in the gardens of Auradon Prep.

The Auradonians are all enjoying the refreshments and entertainment that Ben and his friends are giving them.

Said prince is stepping out from behind the harmonizing group, a napkin draped around his arm. He passes the other teens, smiling his winning smile and even brushes Doug's shoulder off playfully. Everyone present adores the prince.

** _Ma chère Mademoiselle_ **

** _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_ **

** _That we welcome you tonight_ **

** _And now we invite you to relax_ **

** _Let us pull up a chair_ **

** _As the dining room proudly presents_ **

** _Your dinner_ **

As Ben greets others who bow or giggle in excitement, the teens start dancing. Belle is already enjoying the show, familiar with the words and impressed with the hip-hop mix of the song. Adam chuckles seeing her sway her hips and snapping.

** _Be our guest, be our guest_ **

** _Put our service to the test_ **

** _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, chèrie_ **

** _And we'll provide the rest_ **

While they bouncing side to side to the best, Doug is getting down. Like he's showing out. He doesn't stop until Ben turns and eyes him in amusement and surprise.

** _That's right_ **

** _Soup du jour_ **

** _Hot hors d'oeuvres_ **

** _Why, we only live to serve_ **

When Ben tosses his napkin, a girl eagerly catches it, showing the cloth in another's face proudly.

** _Try the gray stuff_ **

** _It's delicious_ **

** _Don't believe me?_ **

** _Ask the dishes!_ **

The boys dance over to where Ben is and Doug and Chad beatbox, which is quite impressive if you were to ask.

** _Yeah_ **

** _They can sing, sing, sing_ **

** _They can dance, dance, dance_ **

** _After all, miss, this is France_ **

** _And a dinner here is never, never second best_ **

** _Come on_ **

The rest toss their napkins and like the girl before, many reach out to grab them. Two boys and a girl got into for Audrey's.

** _Go on, unfold your menu_ **

** _Go on, take a glance_ **

** _And then you'll_ **

** _Alright_ **

** _Be our guest, be our guest_ **

** _Be our guest_ **

** _Yeah, yeah, come on_ **

** _Yeah_ **

** _Be our guest, guest_ **

** _Yeah, yeah_ **

Jane pouts and eyes her mother when she hip bumps her with a laugh. She doesn't seem to want to be here, but FG certainly does.

Above, the VKs are arriving, eyeing over the party with searching gazes. Carlos spots his boyfriend and he's amazed at his performance. Evie is the same with Doug, giggling when she sees he's really enjoying himself. She always figured that there's more to him then those glasses.

"Ugh, point me to the strawberries.", Mal scoffs, glaring at the huge banner hung that reads "FAMILY DAY! GOODNESS DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER!"

** _We tell jokes_ **

** _Jokes_ **

** _I do tricks_ **

** _Tricks_ **

** _With my fellow candlesticks_ **

** _And it's all in perfect taste_ **

** _That you can bet_ **

** _Come on and lift your glass_ **

** _You've won your own free pass_ **

** _To be our guest_ **

** _If you're stressed_ **

** _It's fine dining we suggest_ **

The VKs join the party, ignoring those who spot them and move in closer to catch the rest of the show. Mal sees the strawberries on a table and shoots for one. After a bite, she just grabs the bowl. A boy who was about to get one just stares after her.

** _Be our guest, be our guest_ **

** _Be our guest_ **

** _Yeah_ **

** _Yeah_ **

** _Come on_ **

** _Be our guest, be our guest_ **

** _Come on, come on_ **

** _Be our guest_ **

Everyone applauds as the performance comes to a close with poses struck. Audrey and Chad are adorning the attention.

Doug had spotted Evie who had just taken Dude from Carlos who goes to enjoy some chocolate. He is practically skipping to her, glowing in happiness to see she made it. Honestly, he thought she and the other VKs would skip out and wouldn't put it pass them if they had chose to.

"Evie, hi! It's nice to see you here."

"Thanks, Doug. You did amazingly just now."

Mal is watching the two, not unknowing she was smiling. It was nice to see her sister figure enjoying the company of a boy who sees her for her.

Behind them, Jay and Carlos are savoring the sweets with another boy who didn't seem to mind much. He even offered a chocolate covered strawberry to Carlos who eats it in one go. He's taken back when he notices Jay sticking his tongue in the chocolate fountain. He's both grossed out and amused.

Ben had went up to his parents, hugging his mother who praises him on the song. The family of three heads over to the side to take a picture, the photographer gestures for them to settle in a pose.

"Oh. By the way, I have a new girlfriend. Well, boyfriend."

Adam is shocked, not for the fact Ben has taken liking to someone of the same gender, but the fact that he has a new significant other. He and Audrey seemed like they would be an it couple. Belle, on the other hand, was relieved.

"Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed with a fake smile and kinda of a kiss-up."

"Mom, that's kind of rude." But Ben knows why she would feel this way. He, too, had acknowledge that Audrey is always on a high horse and he figures her behavior reminds Belle of Gaston from what he knows about the man. No wonder she never really was around when Audrey was his girlfriend. Makes him anticipate more how she and Adam will react to his boyfriend.

"Do we know your boyfriend?", Adam questions as the photographer gets into position to take pictures.

"On the count of three. One, two..."

"Well, sort of. Carlos!"

At the call of his name, the VK turns, showing that he has chocolate on his mouth which Evie quickly wipes away.

"Messy."

"Sorry, can't help it.", Carlos giggles as he walks over to the family.

"Three!" The photographer is confused when he sees the picture he took. Belle and Adam have the most WTF faces ever and Ben is just cheesing with no care in the world. The man decides to just walk away, wondering if he can edit this picture so it wouldn't look so weird.

"I wanna introduce you to my parents.", Ben says as he approaches Carlos. He hugs him and then takes his hand. "Is that okay with you?"

"Um... yeah. Yeah, that's fine.", Carlos agrees, following Ben closely while shaking in his boots.

Ben squeezes his hand and takes him over to where Adam and Belle stand, both still a little shocked.

"This is Carlos. Carlos de Vil. From the island.", the prince introduces, still smiling with no care in the world. "My boyfriend." He sounds so proud.

"Hi.", Belle greets, luckily keeping her composure. Her husband offers a little wave.

"Hi.", Carlos greets back with a small bow.

"I was thinking maybe he can join us for lunch."

"Of course, any friend of Ben's..."

"Um... I actually came with my friends."

The older couple looks over to see Mal, Evie and Jay conversing among each other. The sorceress is still eating out the glass bowl of strawberries and occassionally Jay would take out and dip it in some nearby chocolate. Evie is scratching behind Dude's ear, appearing less weirder than the other two.

"Well, you should invite them. The more the merrier!", Belle offers.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, no. It's fine."

"How about a game of croquet before lunch?", Adam offers, still trying to wrap his head around this.

"Okay, I'll grab them."

"Alright. Game on!", Ben laughs, fist bumping his father before he and Carlos walk away. When they're out of sight, Belle has to be held back up by her husband since she almost faints.

* * *

"You know, I haven't played croquet before but I know the Queen of Hearts is a pro at it.", Mal says as she watches Carlos chase Dude around. He catches the canine and pets him before rejoining his group. Ben had decided to teach the VKs the game of croquet.

The photographer is taking many pictures, making sure to take a couple when he spots Belle and Evie talking. Despite her shock earlier, the queen had found that the VKs were too bad. In fact, she had to compliment Evie's dress because it was so pretty. Jay is already scoring points at croquet, beating some of the Auradonians who are both jealous and impressed by his skill.

"Or so she claims.", Carlos jokes, taking a stand next to Ben. The prince had leaned down and rubs his nose against his, taking him by surprise. Some spotted the PDA and cooed. The photographer made sure to take pictures of that, too.

"Couldn't help it.", Ben chuckles, putting his arm around the other.

"I can tell."

Mal takes some steps away from the couple to allow them some privacy. She stands there alone and spots Jane across the way with Chad, Lonnie and even Doug who is actually paying attention to where Evie is. It wasn't before long he breaks off from them and heads over. The purple haired girl had recalled to how snappy Jane had been days ago. It bothered her more than she liked to admit.

She sighed, cocking her gaze to the side and noticing an elderly woman adorning a soft pink. Oddly enough, Mal feels like... unusual around her.

"Hi."

"Hello there." The woman stops to the right of Mal, crossing her arms and eyeing her over. "Hm. Have we met before?"

Mal shook her head, not recalling she has. "No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a transfer student."

Audrey then comes up, getting the woman's attention. "Grammy!", she beams in greeting.

The woman smiles and grabs onto her hand. "Oh, Audrey! Give Grammy a kiss, dear."

The princess does before she notices Mal, all the happiness she had dancing on her face quickly turning into disgust.

"Grammy?", Mal questions.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother. My grandmother.", Audrey informs harshly. "Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another 100 year nap."

"What?"

Mal glares at Audrey just as Audrey's grandmother looks to her again. The teen's eyes seem to glow and she looks menacing. It reminds her of the very fairy who put her daughter under a sleep that almost cost her to lose her forever. Could this...?

"You?!"

The purple haired teen jumps at the shout which draws attention. Ben and Carlos had stopped gazing into each other's eyes, Jay had stopped playing and Evie halted her conversation with Belle. Immediately, they were hauling over. As were FG, her daughter, Lonnie, Chad and Doug.

"How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?"

The older female is clearly scared, taking steps away from Mal who realizes that she's mistaken to be her mother. Ouch.

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the Isle.", Ben interjects. "This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben?", Queen Leah sasses harshly. "Destroy us?" Everyone has their eyes on the Core Four who feel the stares. Each of them is getting ready to take a quick exit. "Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells." She cuts a glare to Mal who keeps her posture but is shaken. Evie is comforting her, hands rubbing up and down on her shoulders while Carlos and Jay stand close. "My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse."

Mal opens her mouth to speak, feeling herself ready to apologize but she closes it. She refuses to say anything sympathetic to this woman who doesn't know that she isn't the only victim to Maleficent.

"So, her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!", Leah yells. She turns to FG who hugs her to calm her down. "You mustn't trust her or those other three."

"Hey, wait---", Jay starts, having heard. He takes a step forward but Chad cuts in.

"No! Go away! Stay away from her!"

"Don't do this, Chad.", Ben warns, shielding Carlos and the two VK girls. He had pulled Jay back to stand next to him.

"What?", Chad laughs dryly. "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play? Nuh-uh. No way, okay?"

If Ben hadn't had his arm out in front of him, Jay would have reached forward to punch the prince.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend.", Chad hisses to Carlos. The freckled teen can feel the judging stares and Ben knows he's scared now, taking his hand.

"Hey, hey."

"She uses magic when it's forbidden not to.", the blond goes on, directing to Mal now. The sorceress holds back tears. "You enjoy hurting people." Jay wants to disagree, but right now his urge to punch Chad is growing. "And you. You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

"Chad...", Doug starts, not liking that comment. Besides, Chad is no different.

Evie lets out a growl. "Oh? You know what?" She fishes out her Mirror, not even caring if people knew she had it. "Mirror, Mirror, in my hand. Who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She flashes the Mirror to the prince who sees a reflection of himself. He's baffled, displeased with the answer.

"What? Untrue.", he scoffs, pushing Evie's hand away. The force is enough to make her stumble and it's enough to set Jay off.

"That's it!" Ben and Carlos barely have time to react before Jay is grabbing Chad's suit jacket.

Out of fear, Chad starts screaming like a girl while Ben and Doug try to pry the two apart. Jay has a firm grip so it's kinda hard. Luckily and unluckily, Evie had sprayed Chad in the face with the potion Mal gave her. As he's falling and Audrey gasping in worry over him, Ben manages to get Jay off. He had to literally pull Jay away and throw him on his shoulder. He placed him at a good distance and Mal goes to calm him down.

"Evie did something to Chad!", Lonnie exclaims as Audrey fans him and Jane is slapping his face to wake him up.

"You damn right I did!", Evie shouts as Carlos guides her away.

"Come on, let's go."

Ben watches as the four take off and calls after them. He frowns when he sees them leave. He's disappointed at how things turn out when everything was starting so good.

"I fear something like this would happen.", Adam suddenly voices, putting his glasses on after cleaning them off. He looks at Ben, shaking his head.

"This isn't their fault!", Ben protests.

"No, son. It's yours."

Adam takes Belle's hand and she looks hesitant. She looks at Ben and her eyes are just sad and apologetic. She wants to say something, but stays quiet, leaving with her husband.

Ben is left standing there, wondering why Auradon can't see that the VKs are just born from villains? Not villains themselves? They're innocent and lost.

* * *

"Don't they get enough with torturing us?", Evie scoffs.

The Core Four had taken to getting their own lunches and sitting at one of the tables in the school's courtyard. They were there for an hour or so before the Auradonian teens had shown up and purposely occupied the table right next to them. It's so strange how scared they are of the VKs yet take every chance to be antagonistic towards them.

Ben had came up to the table to offer them some bit of comfort. "I'm sorry about what happened.", he apologizes, patting Jay's shoulder and then Mal's back. "I didn't think that would happen."

"It... it's not your fault, Ben.", Evie says. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Evie..."

"Yeah, she's right. Let's just forget about it. Something like that was bound to happen.", Mal adds in.

"You didn't have to pick me up like that.", Jay says, deciding to lighten the air and it works for a while since the others laugh a bit. "I didn't know you had that kind of strength."

"I didn't know either." The prince takes a stand behind Carlos who is eyeing his tray, not feeling up to eating. He places his hands on the younger's shoulders which eases him just a little. "Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay." He leans down and nuzzles Carlos. "I have to go, but I'll see you later." He's reluctant to go, but he does, sighing.

Doug had then starting over towards Evie. "Listen, Evie, I just wanna talk about earlier today. I don't think---"

"Doug!", Chad interrupts.

The other turns to him. "What, man?"

"It's my fault, Doug. I'm so sorry.", Evie voices, one tear going down her cheek.

"No, it's not."

"Doug!"

"Dude, seriously, I want to talk to her."

"No you don't. She doesn't deserve any sympathy. None of them do.", Chad protests and Audrey is nodding in agreement.

Doug goes to say something else but Evie reaches forward and touches his hand. "Just go. Go."

"Evie..."

"Doug, please."

Seeing she will just continue to advise him to leave, Doug slowly goes to where the AKs are and sits, facing away from them and towards the VKs. He refuses at this point to acknowledge ties with people who were being cruel to the innocent ones.

"I can't...", Mal scoffs under her breath, pushing her tray away. She doesn't have much of an appetite right now. She spotted Jane and Audrey coming up behind Carlos and feels nothing but angry at the two.

"How long does he think that's gonna last?", Audrey sasses, making sure Carlos heard. "Carlos is just a bad boy infatuation."

"Yeah." Jane had leaned down close to Carlos' ear. "I mean, he's never let a villain on the throne. Not when there's others more suitable."

Carlos' face twisted in hurt and anger. Jay had glared after the two laughing girls as they walked away and Evie looked close to taking off her shoes and throwing them. Mal rolled her eyes, finally realizing that Jane was nothing more but a carbon copy of Audrey. That she used her.

"Alright then. Think this is funny?" For a second, her friends were amazed to see her pull out her spell book. Where was she keeping it and when did she get it? She flipped to a page and chanted, "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair."

Seconds later, they heard screams. They turned to see Jane clinging to her now shortened hair and the girls backing away in shock and disgust, mocking the girl. Lonnie had grabbed onto her own locks and was relieved to see they were still long. Audrey had glared over at Mal, putting her hands on her hips.

"How dare you!"

"There's a lot more where that came from.", Mal warned as she and the other VKs stood.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

"Do you honestly think we're joking?", Evie growled. "Do you think we're kidding?"

Audrey didn't say anything, but her eyes still challenged them. Mal nodded and started flipping through her book.

"Alright."

Seeing that she was ready to cast another spell, the Auradonians quickly scattered away in fear. Doug, though, had went over to Evie and hugged her before taking his leave and telling her they'll talk later. Evie figures that he wants to give her some time to chill.

"Well, since they want us to play the villains, I guess we're playing the villains.", Jay states, deciding he didn't want to stay in Auradon anymore.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.", Mal says, letting a malicious grin form on her lips. The others nod, also letting their eyes darkened and smirks decorate. "Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand."

"Because we're rotten...", Carlos starts.

"... to the Core."

* * *

Evie is currently alone in the room. It's night and this once she actually feels the cold night air since being in Auradon. She's staring down at the chemistry test packet, taking in the realization that is the first test she ever could that she didn't cheat on. It gives her a sense of pride and for once she feels good about herself with a backlash of self-doubt. However, what Chad said to her really hurt. She acknowledges that she was a bit of a gold digger and she cheats, but she doesn't want to be associated like that anymore.

"Evie, can I come in?", she hears, after a knock on the door.

It's Doug and she calls for him to come in. He does, immediately spotting her and closing the door when he comes into the room. She doesn't look up from the paper, but she moves her feet up for him to sit down on the bed with her.

"I really meant my apology about earlier.", he starts first. Their eyes met and Evie sees he does mean it. "You and the others were not in the wrong for what happen. You had the right to be there like everyone else and then... that. You weren't hurting anyone. You weren't causing chaos. You were just having fun like everyone else."

Evie reaches out and touches his hand, squeezing it. Whether to comfort herself or ease his guilt.

"It's okay, Doug. People just don't get us. Like, yeah, we come from the Isle and we're raised by our parents, but... it's not it's easy for us over there. Even if your parent is one of the most notorious villains."

He nods. "I figured as much. Probably why I was on board with Ben's proclamation. But even over here people are just so cruel."

"You're not.", Evie states, giving him a smile. "You're such a sweetheart."

"Thank you, Evie. You are, too."

"No, I'm not."

Doug shakes his head in protest to hers. "You are. You're not only a pretty face. You're intelligent, sweet, fun and even I have to admit that you have such a killer style. Anyone who can't see that needs my glasses."

"Doug."

"Not taking it back. Trust me, Evie. Anybody who tells you otherwise is just insecure about themselves. I came to realize that is the case with quite a few of the girls and boys here."

He stands and hugs her, signifying he's taking his leave. "The coronation is tomorrow and I should probably get going so we both can get some rest. Good night, Evie."

"Good night, Doug."

He offers one more smile to her before he's gone.

Despite being alone again, Evie feels a little better than she had before.

* * *

"You really are going through with it, huh?"

Carlos just nods, not finding words right now. The room is dark and the air is stiff with negativity. Despite calming down, Jay still is angry about the incident today. He could care less about what anybody say about him, but hearing the harsh words spat at his friends and then one of them being physically attacked had pushed him to the limit.

His father had also told him to be out for only himself, but Evie, Carlos and Mal were his family and he will put them before himself. And right now, he is once again trying to comfort Carlos.

The younger had finally, truly decided that the love spell is to be taken care of.

Jay senses he doesn't want to go through with it, but Carlos isn't changing his mind. He isn't going to try to get him to see reason. Instead, he just wants his brother to feel okay.

"I understand."

"I'll miss what I had with him though.", Carlos admits, petting a sleeping Dude. "It was... nice."

"I think both us know it was more than nice.", Jay scoffs playfully, lightly hitting Carlos who just chuckles. Neither of them say anything else for a while. Jay had positioned the younger so he was comfortable leaning against his side while he is embracing him with one arm. Carlos' head is rested against his shoulder and Jay settled his own head on top of his.

The room is in a comfort silence for a while. Neither of them doesn't have much to say while thinking over their emotions. After today, their want for a better life is now debatable.

"You know... I felt important and wanted for once outside our group.", Carlos confesses, putting his own arm around Jay's waist. "Ben... he... he looked at me like I mattered with so much affection. But it was under the spell. That's why I want to get rid of it."

Jay nods in understanding. "Because the reality of it is... unfair. To both of you."

"... yeah." Carlos sighs, shifting to signify he's leaving. "Speaking of, I better go meet with Mal about the spell. She's probably in the kitchen impatiently waiting for me, knowing her."

"Probably."

Carlos gets out the bed when Jay lets him go. He only gets so far before he turns back around and faces the older.

"Jay, thank you."

Jay stares at him, his eyes sad but his lips curled up. "It's no big deal."

"It is. You don't want to admit it, but you have a big heart. Like really big." Carlos walks back over to him and takes hold of Jay's hands. "You're not just selfless on the field, Jay. You're protective and care for me, Evie, and Mal. You deserve happiness, too."

"Carlos."

"I mean it, Jay. You do. I know, I know. 'There's no I in team'. Whatever. You've gone against that so many times even before we came to Auradon. You're the most chivalrous guy I know."

"Don't let others hear you say that. You'll ruin my rep.", Jay jokes and this time the laughter is a little louder and soft. The air is just a tad more positive, but they still fall into another bout of silence for a while.

Jay speaks up this time again. "I really am selfless, huh?"

"You are. And hey, maybe, after we take over Auradon, you can convince your dad that tourney should still be around. I know it makes you happy."

He nods in response, slowly.

Jay may have been the first to decide that staying in Auradon would be okay, but he decided that Auradon should be conquered. He has mixed feelings about it because not everyone was treating the VKs like savages. He did find himself getting long with most of the tourney team. However, he didn't want to risk putting him or his friends into another situation like today.

"You better go meet Mal.", he advises, eyeing over to where the team's trophy was on the shelf. He remembered the excited goosebumps he got when the team and coach decided he should keep it. He literally won gold that day, but not for the sake of himself. But for others. Others would were appreciative and enjoyed him on the team.

"I better. Get some rest.", Carlos says before he leaves the room.

When the door closes, Jay is left sitting there on the bed to his own thoughts. He stays there for a minute before getting up so he can take over his own bed. But he stops. He stops right in front of the trophy. He eyes it, that hot excited feeling returning and he doesn't want it to. It makes him want to drop out the plan, but no. The plan had to succeed.

It had to.

His feelings and what he wants will just have to push to the side.

* * *

All of theirs do.

Mal is distraught. She is holding back tears right now because she is now at her breaking point. Before Family Day, Mal was coming to a realization that she had been happy in Auradon despite the rules and how every two seconds the sun wants to beam. She had finally came to terms that maybe she could forget the plan and be satisfied with life. But then she was made out to be a monster without even waving a hand to cast a spell.

No wonder her mother hated Aurora and her family so much. No wonder she hated everything and everybody embodying good.

They were judgmental and close-minded and cruel.

And each and every one of them deserve to be locked away, even for a second time.

Now, Mal was very willing to make that happen.

She was willing to grab that wand and hand it over to her mother would be proud of her. Her mother who would allow her to rule beside her as they conquered the land. Her mother would finally accept her.

She is willing.

Then how come she's crying?

The young fairy didn't realize it until Carlos had came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mal. I'm sorry I took... whoa. Are you okay?"

She didn't have much of a reaction time before he's right next to her and taking hold of her hand and placing his on her back.

Mal nodded, reaching up and wiping away the offending tears. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just fine. The... um... I had to cut some onions for the anti-love spell.", she lies.

Carlos eyes at the open spell book and sighs. "Mal... onions are not required for the spell and I don't see any onions."

"..."

He don't brush off that she cries or questions it. Instead, he reaches up and wipes away another tear that fell. He then takes hold of her face and she sees his own gaze moist with growing tears.

"I know. Everything... will be okay.", he promises and then hugs her.

She is well aware of what he means.

** _A million thoughts in my head_ **

** _Should I let my heart keeping listening?_ **

** _I know it's time to say goodbye_ **

** _So hard to let go_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the last chapter was kinda short, however I wasn't going to add the family call to it. I wrote it in for this chapter since I wanted to keep it in the 'family'. Also, I didn't realize how long the movie's version of Be Our Guest is until I was writing the lyrics in. It's not that long, but it's long.
> 
> Anyone wanted just have that chocolate fountain? I can't be the only one. I just can't.
> 
> Adam did not have to do my boy's feelings like that. Ben is trying his best here but everyone is making it hard for him. 
> 
> Like let his nerves chill. Stop giving petty complaints and let the man be!
> 
> The video call scene is probably one of the funniest scenes in the movies. Until it got sad though.


	12. Part 11 - Dragons Setting It Off at the Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of you cannot tell me Snow White sounded a little shady when she made the report about Evie designing the dress. Like she didn't know who Evie is. I think that if she knew Mal's name, she knew Evie. As well as Jay and Carlos. I mean, who wouldn't figure out who their parents are and their names?! And get the kids having to introduce themselves because it's not like they were around those years ago to know the villains personally. However, the adults? If Leah can mistaken Mal for Maleficent, I think the others could easily be identified by the adults.
> 
> Me seeing Jay having to run from Maleficent - "WHY HIM?! WHY?! SPARE HIM! DON'T YOU DARE BURN HIS HAIR! RUN, JAY, RUN!"
> 
> Me noticing Carlos' tie - "Makes sense. Not like he had a DAD TO SHOW HIM HOW TO TIE ONE!"
> 
> I was gonna split this chapter, but I felt like I had enough chapters for the story and I felt this chapter would have been a little too short for my liking. Turned out longer with the song, of course, but whatever.

"Okay. Easy on the blush."

The time has come. And each of them are so not ready. But they push away any anxiety and stress because this has to be done.

"I don't want to scare anyone away. Well, not until after."

Evie just chuckles and applies one more stroke of pink to Mal's cheek. "Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes." She puts down the blush and then goes for a lipstick.

"My mom was never really big on make-up tips.", Mal says, staying still as Evie taps color on her lip. "And I never had a sister interested so..."

"Well, you have me. I'm your sister."

Mal smiles and chuckles in agreement. "Can't argue with that."

"Yup. We're gonna need all the family we can get if we don't pull this off. And that's me, you, Jay and Carlos."

"Agreed. Besides, the last thing I want to do right now is disappoint my mother."

Evie nods in understanding. She now goes for a brush and starts Mal's hair. "My mother's definitely not a barrel of laughs if she doesn't get her way. Just ask Snow White."

Mal sits there in thought for a while. "Hm."

"Honestly, she kinda made me feel insecure about my looks. I always followed her advice on how to be beautiful, which some tips are useful, but I think I did it more to please her, you know?"

"I get that. Are you afraid of her?"

Evie is tying her hair up down. "Sometimes. Are you afraid of your mom?" The blue haired princess moves to sit right back in front of her bestie. She sees Mal is in thought. She knows she will say something to hide that is indeed terrified of Maleficent, but her eyes are enough to spill all of that.

"I just... I just really want her to be proud of me." Mal stands and takes hold of the dress laid out on her bed. It's lavender, the lightest of purples, and ruffled. It's a dress fit for a princess and definitely not something she wouldn't have chosen, but today was their last day of lying to succeed so she bears it. "She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And... Yeah, she's my mom so I know she loves me in her own way."

Evie stands and comes to stand next to her. She is already adorning her coronation dress. "I think our parents treat us the way they do because... they never really had anyone to love them. I think that's one thing we have on them because... well, we have each other to love like family, right?"

Mal nods and puts down the dress, turning to face Evie. "Yeah. We got each other. Only each other. I think that's what these Auradonians fail to see. That we are hurt by our parents just as much as they were. If not, worse. But after today... no more of that. We'll make them see that we are no longer anyone's punching bags."

"I strongly agree. Come on, let's finish getting dress before the boys come."

The sorceress only takes little time to change into the dress and adding on the accessories Evie gives her. She heads to the mirror and sees a totally different girl.

"Whoa."

From the sidelines, Evie is grinning, proud of her look. "Right? You're working that dress."

"This is insane."

"You look beautiful."

"I look beautiful!" Mal is quiet, blinking at her reflection.

Evie walks over to her and pats her shoulders. "Very. They won't be ready."

Luckily for them, they were dressed fully. Jay barges into the room then, panicking. "He's not ready! He is not ready!" He, too, is fully dressed in a mostly red suit and his hair is tied back in a bun. He looks good, but right now he is visibly ready to punch a wall. "Carlos is freaking out."

"Whoa, whoa. Jay, calm down, buddy.", Mal coaxes. "What's up with Carlos?"

"Ben kinda dropped a bomb on him and right now he's like about to lose it!"

"Dude, you've already lost it..."

"Because he's about to!"

"Okay, let's just so settle this.", Evie advises, always the levelheaded one.

* * *

It's a momentous celebration for Auradon right now. They were crowning their next king today with little worries. People were crowding the streets, confetti was throw and the hall in which the ceremony would be taking place is being filled. Cameramen are capturing every infamous royal that shows, pictures are being snapped and Snow White is doing her thing and reporting the event with her go-to fairest smile.

_"As last, we are here, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned King. I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all!"_

On the Isle, a certain mean queen was tossing popcorn at the screen in distaste, despite Cruella telling her to not to.

"I'm Snow White.", EQ mocked, obviously still hating her stepdaughter after twenty years. "Who are you kidding?! She's definitely had work done!"

Maleficent just eyed her.

* * *

Inside the cathedral, many royals were greeting and complimenting each other on their suits and dresses. Audrey and Chad was rather enjoying the attention, of course. Lonnie was, too, but she was more subtle. Doug just mostly kept to himself, whistling a certain mining song. Jane, now short haired, was timidly making her way through the crowd as her mother appeared on the podium in which her wand was. Unlike Jane, Fairy Godmother was practically floating with grace. Snow White made it a point to announce it so.

_"Oh! Fairy Godmother is looking radiant! But what is happening with Jane's hair?"_

"Damn.", Evil Queen laughed. "She needs a hairdresser stat."

"And they thought we were evil. Yet here's Fairy Godmother allowing her daughter to look like that.", Jafar added in.

The camera focused on Jane for quite some time before it switched over to where FG revealed the wand under the Beast's spell jar.

_"And there is Fairy Godmother's wand!"_

"I want that wand!", Maleficent declared, getting closer to the TV.

Cruella rolled her eyes. "Really? Do you? Haven't heard."

"Oh! And here is the infamous VKs that everyone is abuzz about!"

The camera was now focusing on Mal, Evie, and Jay coming into the cathedral. Neither of them look any bit of nervous, but there's strong determination adorning their faces and each of them flaunt it with power. Jafar and EQ are ultimately proud, but Maleficent is shocked.

"My daughter looks like... she is looking like some..."

_"Princess! Mal, daughter of the Mistress of Evil herself, is looking like some princess."_ Of course, Snow White doesn't mention Evie. She's shady like that. _"Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing?"_ Snow reads the card in her hand and looks quite dismissive. _"Evie. Someone named Evie."_

"Evie! That's my... Evie!", EQ shouts in praise, her heart swelling in joy. "My daughter did that!"

"Oh wow! She sewed a dress! Oh please! Snow White is barely giving her recognition!"

"She's jealous that Evie is young and beautiful."

"Whatever."

"Bitter, party of one. Bitter, party of one."

"Hey, I think right now we should figure out where my son is.", Cruella voices, confused that she hadn't seen her only child.

_"Oh, and here comes Prince Ben now! And with his date! Carlos de Vil!"_

Once more the villains were taken back. Not because because the soon-to-be King was in a carriage waving to the people. Not because Snow White acknowledged that he had a date. It was because right next to the royal was Carlos. With Dude, of course, who sat on the floor of the carriage. The camera had gave attention to the couple and was luckily giving the youngest of the four VKs justice. He was practically glowing and even was smiling to those who were cheering and waving back to him. He looked like he **_belonged_ **there.

"Wow...", was all Jafar muttered, eyeing over to where Cruella sat. The diva was mighty perplexed and wondered how he went from timid to full-blown 'I'm the future king's boyfriend, bow to me'. Then again, he did snap at her the other day, she will give him that.

* * *

"Don't be nervous.", Ben said, taking hold of Carlos' hand when he could tell the younger was a little shaky at the moment. He knows on TV, Carlos and him will look opposite of how they felt. "All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful."

Carlos had turned to him. "That's easier said than done.", he chuckles.

"Well, you don't have much of a problem anyways."

"Thank you."

Ben squeezes his hand and looks down at their hands. He feels like he's dancing on air when he takes in the realization of how well their hands fit together. With Audrey, it was nice holding hands with her, but kind of... off? And with Jay, it felt forced. But with Carlos, Ben felt at ease. Warmth had blanketed him and his heart did a 180. This is perfect.

Almost.

"Hey, Carlos?"

"Hm?", Carlos replies, looking back to him after a wave to one girl.

Ben plays with the gold ring adorning his finger. He decides it shouldn't be there anymore. "Will you wear my ring?"

Carlos draws his hand back quickly, clearly hesitant. "Ooh. Um... not now.", he tries. "I think it would just probably fall right off me."

Much to the younger's relief, Ben doesn't push it. Although, he is unaware Ben wasn't going to let it go.

He looks down at the small box in his lap and remembers what was inside. "Oh! I have something for you." He offers the box to Ben and the prince opens it, revealing a cute little decorated cupcake inside. "It's just for later, you know, when you need your strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy."

"That's thoughtful of you."

"Well, wouldn't want you to suddenly collapse or anything, right?" Carlos turns back to wave at the people, also unaware that Ben was grinning. The prince had noticed a certain pattern when it came to him and the other VKs.

"Yeah. But I can't wait."

Carlos snapped back to see that Ben had eaten the cupcake in one go before he could do anything. He would have smacked the treat out of the brunet's hand, but that would be a waste of ingredients and a spell.

"Ah jeez."

"That was really good. Mmm.", Ben says, smirking. "Forget technology and sports, you should just open your own bakery."

"Oh... why... uh... um... ah jeez..."

"Carlos?"

Brown eyes met his questioning green ones. "Um... hey..."

"Something wrong?"

"Uh... is it?"

"Carlos."

"It's... do you... do you feel okay?"

Ben is reminded of the first time he was spelled. He's highly amused. "You bet I do."

"Would... would you say that you're still in... That you still have very strong feelings for me?"

The older shrugs, placing the box down on the floor and then leaning back all chillax. "I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect."

Carlos nods, lost to what Ben just said. "Oh, okay." Theeeeeeen, it clicks. "Wait! What?"

Ben laughs.

"You knew?!"

"That you spelled me. Yup."

"Oh you're so wrong for that right there!"

"That was funny."

Carlos huffs, red in the face. "I can... explain myself."

"No, it's fine. I mean, you had a crush on me. First, I was with Audrey. First try was a fail. I fell for Jay. And you were still too scared to tell me. You didn't trust that it could happen on it's own. Am I right?"

Yup, Ben known. Carlos is baffled by it and wonders how Ben even figured out he had been spelled, despite his reasoning to be wrong. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes. You're so right. How long you've known?"

"Well, since our date. Well, since my date with Jay. Remember how you pushed Jay and me into the Enchanted Lake? The water washes away any spells."

"And you knew we spelled you that first time?"

"Sure did. Even though you told me something different, I figured it was because you were crushing on me. Jay seemed very clear on that despite beating around the bush."

"I'm going to kill him." Carlos leans back, eyes darting away from Ben. "I guess when you went swimming on our date the spell washed away again, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, then what? You've been... faking it since then?"

The sadness and heartbreak is more crystal clear than Cinderella's glass slippers. It's a look that Ben doesn't ever want to see on the freckled teen again. He needs to do something about that.

And he does. Taking his ring, he slides it onto Carlos' finger and kisses the back of his gloved hand, who gives him a look of wonder.

"I haven't been faking anything. Anything at all."

Carlos sits up more, a little closer to the prince. "R-really?"

Ben nods. He presses his forehead against Carlos'. "Yeah. I kinda have been crushing on you since you came to Auradon. You look mighty cute the first day when you lick the chocolate off your finger."

Carlos covered his face in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh... please stop."

His hands are removed from his face and his chin is gently cupped. "I mean it though. I'm attracted to you. I want you. After today, I still want this. You. If you let me."

He didn't have it in his heart to tell him that they had little chance for that. But he wants it, too.

* * *

"Okay, I'll admit your son one-upped my girl.", Maleficent praised, hitting Cruella's arm which brought her out her stuper. "He actually duped a prince and this close to grabbing that magic wand."

"He. Has. A. Boyfriend.", was all Cruella said. "And. A. Prince. Who. Will. Be. King. At. That."

"It's happening, people! It's happening!", the Mistress shouts, running around with her arms up in crazy excitement. "I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins!" She finally stops, facing the other three. "Villains, our revenge begins today!"

They all laugh maniacally, never prouder of their children than ever.

* * *

Hand in hand, Carlos and Ben walked up the stairs, meeting the current King and Queen. Fanfare is played and people bowed to them. It makes Carlos ponder on if he'll have to get used to something like this if Ben and him ever have to chance to continue their relationship.

"About the other day...", Carlos starts after he bowed to the older couple.

"I told Ben this isn't going to be easy.", Adam states.

"You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself.", Ben encounters, eyeing his father with a challenging gaze. "Even when it isn't easy."

"I did?" Belle hit her husband's arm. "I... How very wise of me."

Belle had took a step closer to her son, taking his hands in hers. "Ben, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks, Mom. I will." The latter words were mostly directed to Carlos, who blushed when he realized it..

Adam squeezed Ben's shoulder encouragingly. "You're going to make a fine king.", he states proudly before he and Belle were lead away inside the cathedral by an usher. When they were gone, Ben stepped to Carlos and took hold of his hand.

"Wish me luck."

Carlos offered a small smile in return before another usher and gestured for him to follow.

Ben was left at the entrance, taking a few inhales and exhales before he held his head up high and started his path to being king.

* * *

"We just had to be in the nosebleed section?", Mal grumbled, eyeing at the stained glass portrait of the Beauty and the Beast above them. The choir was harmonizing beside where she and the other attendants were, which irritated her a little. "I might have to take these shoes off the moment we have to make a break for it."

"But they're so cute.", Evie stated as she, Jay and Mal spotted Carlos taking his spot in front below them. Jay was holding Dude, Carlos insisted the dog attended, lightly bouncing him.

"Girls, now is not the time. We have to focus.", he advised, feeling a little anxious.

Evie nods once and pats his shoulder. "We got this. When she has the wand out, we'll get out of here."

Ben is now strutting down the aisle to where his parents and FG was. Everyone he passed gave him smiles of adoration and bows in praise. Once more, the camera had focused on the infamous wand. Somewhere, a certain evil fairy was making weird noises because she was getting impatient.

From the sidelines, Carlos watched Ben before his eyes darted to the wand. He stared back at Ben and felt tore between grabbing that wand or let this coronation go through. Eyeing up top, he could see the anticipating expressions his friends held. He didn't want to disappoint, but his affection for the soon-to-be king was eating at him. Right now, Ben looked more handsome than ever until the light that shone through the glass. He was clearly joyful that this moment would come and Carlos just knew that once that crown was on his head and he's been blessed, a glorious reign under Ben's rule would begin. That one quick glance Ben shot at him, paired with a grin said it all. It was something he didn't want to take away from Ben. But he also didn't want his friends... his family to be angered at him because he was in love.

After what seemed forever, Ben was standing right in front of his parents and FG. They bowed to him before each of the couple bowed to FG. When Adam was low enough, FG took his crown off his head. Ben was on his knees, settled on the steps as she had crowned him with the golden headpiece that was encrusted in blue and emerald jems. The crown was just a little too big, but somehow it still was a fit for Ben.

Tension had grew into each of the VKs' bodies as Belle took the wand from under the spell jar Adam lifted. She passed it to Fairy Godmother who went back over to Ben, taking a stand in front of him as she held her wand high.

Carlos spared another glance at his friends who looked back with the same amount of stress and turmoil. He nodded once and slowly Mal, Evie and Jay started making their way through the other attendants.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?", FG questioned in her usual sweet tone.

* * *

"Don't blow this, kiddo! Grab the thing already!"

"Maleficent! Sit down in front! Damn!"

* * *

"I do solemnly swear.", Ben answered without hesitation. He has been waiting for this moment his whole life. The moment he could follow into his parents' footsteps and lead Auradon into greatness. He believes he can do it.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king.", Fairy Godmother says, touching each of Ben's shoulders with the wand. The moment it was back into the air, it was snatched out the fairy's hand, much to hers and everyone else's shock.

Everyone began to panic when a shot of lightning zoomed from the wand and through one of the windows, shattering the glass. The shot had been unintentional aimed at the Isle's barrier, cracking it.

* * *

Since the barrier had been cracked, much like the Auradonians, the people of the Isle had become frightened. The land shook heavily and many objects and people were falling to the ground from the force.

The Evil Queen and Cruella had clung to each other as rumbles took control. Jafar was close to being laid out on the ground.

"The barrier has been broken! We are free!"

Maleficent, somehow without effort, walked over to where her scepter rested. She stood at the doors of the balcony, having opening them. The Mistress took in the air and felt bits of her magic returning to her. It wasn't full-blown, but it was enough that her eyes were glowing brighter than before and she could call her scepter to her hand.

"Scepter! NOW!"

The scepter obeyed, allowing itself to be gripped in her fingers tightly. Feeling every bit of excited, Maleficent let out a malicious cackle and formed into a cloud of green smoke, flying off into the distance.

Cruella blinked and turned to the Evil Queen. "Did she just leave us?"

* * *

"Child, what are you doing?!"

Everyone didn't think that anyone would take the wand, but here they were witnessing the culprit with wide eyes and mouths agape as they clung to family and friends in fear. Fairy Godmother was the most shocked seeing it was her daughter who dare took her wand.

Jane struggled with the wand, not having any magical experience, turning and twisting while trying to control the wand. "If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!"

Adam was quick to shield his wife and out of instincts, Ben had shielded Carlos.

"Bibiddi-bobbidi-boo!", Jane shrieked.

"Take cover!", Adam ordered as everyone took many steps back, FG taking hold of his other arm.

"Okay, enough!", Carlos shouted, ducking from behind Ben and taking hold of the wand, too.

Both he and Jane got into a tug 'o' war with wand. The other three VKs, with Dude in tow, had burst through the doors and came running down. Mal was shoeless since she couldn't handle wearing the heels going down the stairs.

Carlos managed to take the wand from Jane and sparks stopped. Frightened and ashamed, Jane ran to join the cowering group as Mal, Evie and Jay took to standing behind Carlos. He passed the wand to Mal and she glared at everyone who dare try.

"Anybody who tries me gets it!", she threatened.

Ben, a brave soul, stepped up carefully. "Mal, give me the wand."

"Stand back! I'll mess you up!"

"It's okay."

"Ben, I said stand back!"

"I told you so!", Audrey hissed, stepping up. Mal had snapped to her, wand pointed in her direction and the princess cowered back.

"Let's go!", Evie urged.

"Revenge time."

"You really want to do this?", Ben questioned, not to just her, but to the other VKs. "Do you really want to take that wand?"

"We have no choice! Our parents---"

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours."

Mal was still tensed, holding the wand out, but her eyes held debating. Behind her, Jay, Evie and Carlos exchanged looks that held the same feeling. Did they really have a choice? Do they get to choose? Disobey their parents and be happy?

"I... I don't want to do this.", Carlos says, relaxing his posture. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to be... bad anymore." His eyes went to Ben who was offering him an encouraging smile. "I want to be happy."

"And you deserve to be. You all do.", Ben states, stepping closer. Luckily, Mal didn't try to hurt him or snap. "You're innocent. You're hurt. You're not bad."

"How do you know that?!", Mal questioned, eyebrows scrunched down. "How do you know we're not bad?!"

Ben stood stiff when she jerked the wand in his direction at his face. He held his hands up in defense. "Uh... okay. You're on edge, I see."

"Mal, please don't hurt his face. I like his face.", Carlos said.

The wand lowered to his chest.

"Can't say if that's worse or better, but okay then."

"Mal, listen to me. You're good. Just because you're born from a villain, doesn't mean you have to follow your parents' footsteps. And I can tell none of you do."

"How'd you figure?", Evie asks this time, hand on her hip. "What if we want to poison people? Steal thrones? Curse babies? Or make coats out of puppies?"

"That I don't want to do.", Carlos piped up again.

"I know you don't want to do any of that because... because I'm listening to my heart." With careful steps he rounded Mal who still kept the wand on him and took to Carlos' side. He took hold his hands and pulled him closer. "You can stay here. You're happy here, I know it. My heart tells me so."

It was silent for some time. The people were still eyeing the VKs warily while still holding onto each other. No one dare moved and wondered if they were going to take off with the wand.

"I think my heart agrees with yours.", Carlos says. He turns to his friends, smiling. "We are not our parents." He steps to Jay and takes his hand. "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

By now, some of the attendants had calmed down, seeing that Mal had lowered the wand and none of them jumped to attack. At Carlos' words, a few of the boys and girls had cheered on, shouting out to Jay who smiled in both pride and amused embarrassment.

"And Evie, girl, you are so smart as you are beautiful. You don't have to play dumb to get a guy."

"Agreed!", Doug piped up which brought a red glow to Evie's cheeks as she giggled at the praise.

"And Mal. Art is your passion. And whether you want to admit it or not, you don't want to take over the world with evil."

Mal doesn't protest because it's the truth. "Y-you're right. I don't want to. It doesn't make me happy. I want to be good.", she confesses. "And, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but go to school. Art class really is damn amazing."

"As much trouble my chem teacher gives me, I really do kill it in that class. Matches my style perfectly.", Evie jokes.

"Okay, I can admit I like tourney. Love it, honestly. And I want to try other sports Auradon has to offer.", Jay says. "'Los, you should totally try some, too."

Carlos chuckles, the air around them a lot more calmer now. "I guess. For right now, I'm satisfied with scratching Dude's belly. Who would've thought?"

"No one."

"There's also another thing that makes me happy." Ben didn't have any time to react before he was ambushed with a tight hug. "Being with Ben. Because he makes me really happy."

The crowd awed, no longer scared because it seemed that the VKs were having a definite change of heart. Some came to a realization that maybe they were too quick to judge and were too harsh on them. All they wanted was to live life and feel good. Is that so wrong?

Mal now had her arms slack against her sides, Jay and Evie standing on either side as they watched the couple hug it out.

"Aaaawww. That is just too cute. Isn't it, M?", Evie cooed.

"Sure is." She sighed and nudged Evie. "You know, us being friends makes me happy, too. Going to school with you, hanging out, sharing laughs. I don't want to destroy anything anymore. Not Auradon, not homes, not lives. Not anything. I choose good." She held out her hand and waited.

She waited for them to join in, but neither did so right away. It began to worry her and for a second, she thought they changed their minds. However, Jay being the first to press his fist to hers assured her otherwise.

"I choose good, too."

"GO, JAY!"

There was a laugh as Evie joined in, too. "I choose good, too."

"Same here.", Carlos added in, finalizing their decision. "But, just so we're clear, we don't have to worry about how mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad."

"I'm sure if my mom was here I would definitely be grounded for life.", Mal laughed.

"Your parents can't reach you here.", Ben assured.

"Okay, then. Good. Because I don't want to be grounded." She gestured for the now king to join in, too. "Come on, Ben."

"You're apart of this, too.", Jay adds.

Without thought and pure delight, Ben also added in his fist, taking a spot next to Carlos and pulling him close by the waist.

Everyone cheered and applauded, comforted by the practical announcement that the VKs were choosing to be here and not conquer all of Auradon. That even with all the trouble Auradonians caused them, they manage to rise and find ways to keep their heads high and laugh without feeling guilty. Like anyone else, they did deserve this moment and many more to come.

Everything is great now.

BOOM!

"What in the Zeus?!", someone shouted as the room darkened and a cloud of poison green smoke roamed above their heads before landing right in the middle of the VKs who parted away and took cautious steps back. When the smoke cleared, it had been revealed the party crasher was Maleficent.

"Oh... yeah, I definitely grounded.", Mal groaned to herself.

"I'm back!", the Mistress of Evil exclaimed with a cackle, adorning all black robes and appearing more menacing than ever.

"What the frack?", Jay mumbled, wondering how Maleficent even got passed the barrier. When he cut his eyes to the crowd, he caught the look of shamefulness on Jane's face and remembered seeing that blast of the wand before Carlos snatched it from her. "Oh. Well, then."

"Go away, Mother.", Mal demanded with a tone of done-ness.

Maleficent began to laugh, amused her daughter dare suggest a thing. "She's funny! Haa ha!" She snorted. "Oh, I'm so... You're very funny..." She stopped laughed, shooting a glare at everyone including Mal. "... here. Now wand me. Chop-chop."

"No!", Ben shouted just when it seemed Mal was going to give the wand to the older fairy. However, the teen was quick to pass it to Fairy Godmother who caught it.

"Ha ha! Yes!"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi---"

"Boo!"

Everyone gasped as Maleficent cursed them to become stiff as statues. Only, she, the VKs, and Dude who was sitting to the sidelines watching everything were still able to move. It was humorous to see that Audrey appeared to have been thrown to the side by Chad who clung to a rather surprised Doug.

"Sike!", Maleficent snickered, walking over to Adam. She admired the man for a while with a teasing look in her eyes. "Ooh. In another time, in another time." She took his glasses and adjusted them crooked on his head before going to FG.

** _Evil like me_ **

** _ Don't you wanna be mean..._ **

She snatched the wand from FG's hand who couldn't even struggle to retrieve it back. "Ooh. Oh no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs."

"Wow.", was all Evie let out as Maleficent hissed for FG to watch her horns as she moved under her outstretched arms.

"Hm. Where shall we began? Hmmm..." She eyed each of the four teens before something gold caught her attention. "I know! Why don't we start by getting rid of this?" Using the wand, she practically tore Ben's ring off Carlos' finger. It landed on the wand and Maleficent laughed. "Perfect fit."

"... your mother really is evil...", Carlos hissed lowly, cutting his eyes from his fingers to Mal.

"Of course. I am. I choose to be that then to be weak.", she interjects, going over to the statue stiff Ben. She pushed his crown to the side and forced his head to the side with a slap. Had she not have all the power of Auradon in her hands right now, Carlos probably would have jumped her. "Falling in love is weak and ridiculous. It's pathetic. It's not what any of you want."

"How would you know?! Have any of you ask what me and my friends what we want?!", Mal shouted, stepping back.

Maleficent is both perplexed and not pleased she was yelled at by her own daughter.

"You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever asked me what I want?!" The younger fairy has tears and her voice is broken. All the emotions she has held in came crashing through her walls. She has had enough. Enough of keeping it all in and pleasing her mother the best she could because she was afraid. "I'm not you!"

"Well, obviously. I've had years and years and years and years of practice being evil. You'll get there."

"No, I will not! I don't want to! I don't need to!" Mal's anger gaze softened as more tears went down her rosy cheeks. "And... and I really wished that you had never gotten there yourself."

Maleficent continued to stare at her daughter, fuming.

"Love... love is not weak. Or ridiculous. It's actually really great. The love we have for each other, Carlos and Ben's love for each other, our love we have for our passions. Any kind and all love we have is actually really amazing. It's made just stronger and opened our eyes of who can be."

"I know one thing, young lady.", Maleficent scowled, on edge. "You have no room for love in your life! Absolutely none! Neither of you do!"

"I beg to differ!" Mal reached out after she wiped her tears away. "And now I command, wand to my hand!"

The wand switched from Maleficent's hold to Mal's. The teens had let out gasps of relief while the older fairy began to panic.

"It worked!"

"I hardly think so...", Maleficent hissed. "Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. You're so grounded for life, missy! Give me the wand! Give me the wand!"

"Please don't...", Evie pleaded, taking steps back. Maleficent looked angrier than ever.

"Hand it over now!"

"Don't do it."

"Now, Mal!"

"Please don't."

"Hold on.", Carlos spoke up, Jay close by when he came to Mal's side. "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil. Do not hand that over."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "I'm still trying to figure out how you even managed to land the soon-to-be overthrown King of Auradon. You're so timid and fidgety."

Carlos crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the moment. "Okay, wow. Rude, much?"

"Very.", Jay agreed.

"Yeah, Mal, don't turn over that wand. You should turn her into a lizard or something. I swear you and my mom have to be related or something with attitudes like yours."

"Oh, please! You're killing me!", Maleficent laughed before mimicking a bark. In response, Dude had finally moved and charged at her, taking to attacking her face with licks. "Ew! Ew! Dog breath!"

"Scepter! Get her scepter!"

Jay had went to grab her scepter and take it from the evil fairy, but the magic of it ended up taking over of him, trapping him. Maleficent purred and rubbed his arm, feeling the muscles under the suit. "Gaston should be jealous.", he teased, before flicking him on the forehead.

"Ow! Hey!", the teen whined as he fell to the floor. He shivered at what just happened. "That is so wrong."

"ENOUGH!" Smoke started to emerge at the evil fairy's feet and her eyes blazed in fury. "YOU ALL WILL REGRET THIS!!!"

They watched as she grew, turning scaly in purple and with wings. As she had done many years ago, the Mistress of Evil had converted herself into a dragon. This time, however, she aimed to get rid of some teenagers regardless of one of them being her own daughter and the other three being the daughters and sons to her associates.

"What the...?"

Jay had to roll out the way to not get caught on fire from a blast the now dragon Maleficent shot at him. He was quick on his feet, taking off for the next best exit, but the dragon rounded the pillars to stop him, shooting another shot of fire.

"Seriously!"

The other VKs shouted for him to hurry and to run away which he definitely wasn't going to protest to. He took off towards them as they headed for the doors. Maleficent spewed more fire, blocking their path since fire now covered their exit.

"What the hell do we do now?!"

Out of instincts, Evie took out her Mirror from her purse, she was glad she had decided to bring one, and aimed the glass for Maleficent. "Magic Mirror, shine your bright light!" The light the Mirror possessed blinded Maleficent, causing her to go down as she tried to move out the ray's way. She just hissed and growled, trying to shake it off.

"Yeah, don't like it, do you?! Trying to eat my friend! You crazy?!", the blue haired princess scowled.

In response, Maleficent roared.

Evie stood her place. "Yeah, I said it!"

"Get behind me, E! Before Mom decides to make you a meal, too!", Mal ordered, taking a place in front of her squad.

Now that the light was gone, Maleficent aimed a fiery green glare at the group, stalking towards them.

"Leave. My friends. Alone.", Mal demanded, her own eyes glowing in challenge. "This is between you and me, Mother."

Maleficent snarled at her daughter, their eyes meeting as they both dared the other to back down. Neither wasn't going to because both had no reason to lose. For Mal, it was saving her friends and Auradon. For her mother, it was all about revenge.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one." Mal chanted, letting the magic flow through her and piercing her gaze to Maleficent. She could sense her friends move closer, all of them just as determined as she is. She felt their support. She felt their friendship. She felt complete and confident.

She repeats herself, this time they chanting in. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one."

Maleficent just growled, refusing to back down and surrender to children. However, she felt herself get weaker and weaker.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!"

Mal continued to step to her mother, eyes narrowed and bright. She noticed Maleficent's own stare was becoming dimmer and a second later she looked away, visibly ruffled and dissatisfied as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Surprised, the teens looked around to spot her as the room lit back up and the air of danger faded.

"Whoa. What just happened?", Carlos asked, spotting FG unfreezing. Quickly, they started their way to her.

"I have no idea.", Mal gasped.

"Did you do it?", Evie asked next as they came to a stop, spotting something teeny and small on the blue carpet.

"I don't know! But that was awesome!"

FG had made her way to them, also seeing the purple thing which turned out to be a lizard.

A lizard that happened to be Maleficent.

"No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of love in her heart. That's why she's so... itty-bitty."

"You sure I didn't do that?"

"... maybe."

Maleficent hissed, trying to appear frightening but failing since she was adorable now.

"Well, at least you can say she has some love. If she didn't have any... she would be totally gone.", Jay said.

Mal frowned at the possibility, but relieved her mother was still here. Yes, she may be evil and she may have tried to take her and her friends out like they were snacks, but she is still her mother. She knows that deep down Maleficent was just as hurt as she was.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?"

"Well, forever is a long time.", FG says. "You and your friends learned love. So could she."

"Yeah." Mal passed her the wand. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Uh huh. Ooh!" FG had reached down and picked up Ben's ring. "Carlos, I believe this should be on your finger right now."

"Thank you!", the young teen smiled, sliding the ring right back on his finger. Jay giggled seeing the relief and joy blanket his freckled face. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yup. Puppy here is stupid on passion."

"Shut your mouth."

"You all earned yourselves an "A" in Goodness class.", FG praised.

"We better! One of us almost became fried lunch!", Evie states as they laughed.

"Glad I went for a bun today."

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

The minute the dark magic was undone, Ben was the first to make a move, roaring as he charged forward. Carlos quickly stopped him, hands going on his chest as he coaxed him to relax.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Okay, okay. We kind of got this all wrapped up here."

Ben looked around and didn't see any threats. Just a purple lizard on the floor, but everything seemed all fine and dandy.

"Yeah. Defeated the evil and returned the wand to its rightful owner.", Mal chuckled, seeing Belle fix Adam's glasses before they came down to join the others.

"Seems so." He suddenly hugged Carlos' waist and jousted up, spinning around and getting giddy giggles out his boyfriend. "Next time, I rescue you, okay?"

"Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay?"

They hugged, at peace with each other. Evie and Jay cooed at the two, Dude in Evie's arms. Mal just smiled before her eyes averted to the sidelines.

"Oh. I'll be right back, E." She walked over to Fairy Godmother and Jane, seeing the older fairy scowling her daughter who had the decency to look every bit of ashamed and guilty.

"I love you. But you are on a major time-out."

"Don't be too hard on Jane.", Mal started, placing her hand on FG's shoulder. "I... uh... I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head." She reached out and took hold of Jane's hand, rubbing the back of it with her hand. "You are beautiful inside and out. Your mom got that right."

"I guess I did get lucky in the mother department.", Jane smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

FG lead Jane away, obviously not done talking to her. When they were out the way, Audrey stepped up. She didn't say anything, but eyes spoke enough.

She was sorry and misjudged Mal and the other VKs. The princess knew she can't take it back, but she wanted to make up for it.

Mal didn't say anything either, but a nod was just as good for now.

They wouldn't be fast friends, but bowing to each other would settle.

Glancing to the side, Mal caught sight of one of the guards placing the spell jar down to entrap her mom.

"Hey, be careful! That's my mom!", she advised. The guard muttered an apology before taking his leave.

"Whoo! Glad that is over!", Evie sighed as she, Carlos, Ben, Jay and Mal huddled in for a hug. "Guess this calls for a celebration, right?"

"Well, Ben's been crowned King, Maleficent has been handled.", Carlos added in.

"I also got the cutest boyfriend around as a bonus.", Ben teased, hugging Carlos tight which produced a deep red on the freckled teen's face. "I don't think there's nothing else to deal with."

"Why are the doors singed?!"

"Let's get this party started!", Jay shouted, to distract people from the issue.

"Ohayohay, hey!"

* * *

"I guess she's not coming back.", Cruella sassed with the roll of her eyes. The sky was now blanketed in midnight blue, fireworks lighting it here and there with loud booms. She and Jafar were all the while not pleased with how things turned down, having seen everything on the TV since the cameras had still been rolling.

Both vowed that one day, they will have their vengeance.

However, neither of them noticed the small smile adorning Grimhilde's red rose lips.

* * *

Everyone danced and cheered, overjoyed that they had their new King crowned and Auradon was still standing.

The Core Four were standing on the stage, watching as their classmates and others applauded as Ben was carried into view. Mal and Evie giggled as they bumped hips, waving their arms in the air.

** _Set it off, set it off, set it off_ **

** _Oh, yeah_ **

** _Oh, yeah, yeah_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _Oh, yeah_ **

** _You can make it happen_ **

** _Ohayohay, hey!_ **

Ben was set down on his feet and the moment he was, Carlos came to his side, grabbing his hand.

"Congrats on the crown, Ben."

"And thank you for that. Dance with me!"

The younger was more than happy to. Laughing as he was spun from the right to the left.

** _Kings and queens_ **

** _It's our time to rise_ **

** _Write the book_ **

** _The story of our lives_ **

** _This is us_ **

** _Taking back the night_ **

** _Ohayohay_ **

Doug and Evie had partnered up, both very content they could have this moment. Lonnie had bounced over to Mal, grabbing her hand and spinning her which got a surprised squeak out the fairy, but Mal didn't scowl her on it. She was enjoying herself right now.

** _Break the spell_ **

** _We were born this way_ **

** _Be yourself_ **

** _Forget the DNA_ **

** _Everybody_ **

** _Raise your hands and say_ **

** _Ohayohay, hey!_ **

"Whoo! I can't believe I'm not sitting in a dungeon right now.", Doug laughed as Evie shimmied her hips, tapping over to him with a grin on her lips. She laughed, grabbing his hand and spinning him after he spun her.

"You're too cute to be in a dungeon, Doug.", she joked.

** _Sound the alarm_ **

** _ Get on your feet_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _And rock this beat_ **

** _Dance till your heart_ **

** _Is wild and free_ **

** _Ooh, oh, oh_ **

** _Feelin' the power_ **

** _Let it all out_ **

** _Like what you see_ **   
** _  
In the mirror, shout_ **

** _We got the keys_ **

** _The kingdom's ours_ **

** _Ooh, oh, oh_ **

** _Ohayohay, hey!_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _ Oh, yeah_ **

** _Start a chain reaction_ **

** _Never let it stop_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _Oh, yeah_ **

** _You can make it happen_ **

** _With everything you got_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _Get ready, set it off_ **

** _Come on_ **

** _We 'bout to set it off_ **

** _On the right_ **

** _Get ready, set it off_ **

** _To the left_ **

** _Ohayohay, hey!_ **

** _We 'bout to set it off_ **

** _Yo!_ **

The teens held each other hands, all of them practically glowing with bright eyes and smiles, as they danced in a circle.

Everyone was more than ecstatic at the turn of events. Even Chad was dancing with them!

However, not everything was completely all right.

"Hey, look.", Carlos gestures, jerking her head over to where Jane had sat alone with a small pout and her eyes looking to the ground. Even after her mother was told the truth from Mal about everything and her mother did lessen on the punishment, Jane still felt that guilt eating at her.

The three of them, Evie was way into dancing with Doug at the moment, had went over to her. Mal took a seat next to her, much to Jane's bafflement. Carlos had crossed his arms, offering a concerned glance.

"Jane, why aren't you dancing with everyone else?", he questioned.

"Yeah. I bet it's no fun just sitting over here alone.", Jay said.

Jane shrugged. "Well, I just don't feel up to it...? I guess...?"

"Nah. You deserve to be laughing and dancing, too. Come on." Mal didn't wait to hear any protests, grabbing onto Jane's hands and leading her to the dance floor. The boys watched after them, smirking.

** _It's time to set this thing off_ **

** _Let's make it happen now_ **

** _I'ma make my own future_ **

** _Ignore all the rumors_ **

** _Show 'em how passion sound_ **

** _They all told me I should back down_ **

** _Judgin' me 'cause of my background_ **

** _Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now_ **

** _Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now_ **

"Carlos! Get back up here! Your king is pouting!", Evie had teased, pointing to where Ben was. The brunet was glaring at in disbelief.

"I was not!"

Carlos had rushed to him, throwing himself into Ben's arms who was quick to change moods.

"That's okay, babe. You look cute when you pout."

"Carlos!"

Audrey had then made her appearance, proving that she hadn't left the party and that she, too was ready to get down. She strutted up the stairs, smirking at those who glanced her way.

** _Feelin' the power_ **

** _Let it all out_ **

** _Like what you see_ **

** _ In the mirror, shout_ **

** _We got the keys_ **

** _The kingdom's ours_ **

** _Ooh, oh, oh_ **

** _Ohayohay, yeah!_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _Oh, yeah_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _Start a chain reaction_ **

** _Never let it stop_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _Let's set this off_ **

** _Oh, yeah_ **

** _Let's set this off_ **

** _You can make it happen_ **

** _With everything you got_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _Get ready, set it off_ **

** _ Come on_ **

** _We 'bout to set it off_ **

** _That's right_ **

** _Get ready, set it off_ **

** _To the left_ **

** _We 'bout to set it off_ **

** _Get ready, set it off_ **

** _We 'bout to set it off_ **

** _What_ **

** _Get ready, set it off_ **

By now, each of the VKs and the Auradonian teens had a dance partner. Ben with Carlos, Mal with Jane, Doug with Evie, Jay and Audrey had paired up and Lonnie and Chad choose to dance with each other. Honestly, no one really complained who they decided to shake their hips with since all they wanted to do is to have fun.

** _Come on!_ **

** _Three, two, one!_ **

As if they had practiced this, everyone fell into harmonized steps. Arms were waved, hips were swayed, shoulders were shimmied, feet stomps, claps were heard.

No one dared miss a beat, just letting it the music flowed through them.

** _Oh, yeah!_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _Oh, yeah_ **

** _Let's set this off_ **

** _Start a chain reaction_ **

** _Never let it stop_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

** _Let's set this off_ **

** _Oh, yeah_ **

** _Let's set this off_ **

** _You can make it happen_ **

** _With everything you got_ **

** _Let's set it off_ **

Ben had lead Carlos up to the balcony above the dance floor, keeping their hands intertwined. The king pressed his forehead to Carlos, boring his eyes into his.

"So we're really doing this? We're really together like this?"

"Even after what I had almost allowed? Me and my friends?" Carlos had parted his hands to press his onto Ben's shoulders while his waist was held onto. "Even after I lied to you?"

"Of course. Carlos, I know deep down you didn't want to do any of this and I'm glad you didn't. I get to be with you now. If you're welcome to the idea."

The younger nodded. "I'm very welcome to it."

"Fantastic."

** _Get ready, set it off_ **

** _Come on_ **

** _We 'bout to set it off_ **

** _And to the left_ **

** _Get ready, set it off_ **

** _And to the right_ **

** _We 'bout to set it off_ **

** _What!_ **

"All hail our King Ben!", someone had shouted in the crowd below.

"All hail King Ben!"

Everyone bowed to Ben, including Carlos who was immediately picked up and spun in celebration for the second time today.

"Why do I get the feeling you will do that, like, all the time?"

"As your king now, I order you allow me to."

The couple laughed, nuzzling each other as they watched the fireworks pop above them and their friends below bounce around, hugging each other.

Everything was totally fine now. The danger was over and the crown had been set.

However, despite all the peace and all the cheer, was this truly the end of the story?


	13. THE AFTERMATH!!!

School had came back around the following Monday. And to the VKs, it didn't so... pressuring anymore. Not without everyone they pass by waving or greeting them politely. You can say that the Auradonians were grateful.

Yet...

"You know, last week I wouldn't think we would be still in Auradon, but I can't say I'm not glad because..." Mal took a bite of the strawberry, moaning at the taste. "... I definitely miss these."

"Had we taken over Auradon, but sure your mom probably wouldn't mind if you had strawberries on hand.", Evie giggled, watching her bestie devour her tenth strawberry.

"Don't... mmm... judge me."

Jay suddenly tapped their table, getting their collective attention. "Hey, they're coming over."

The Core Four watched as the dubbed AKs came their way across the yard and to them. Ben and Doug were at the lead, both with very stern expressions. However, the scowls wasn't to the VKs, but to the four behind them.

"Hey, Carlos.", Ben greeted with a coo, hugging the younger who hugged back.

"Hi, Ben. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to deliver some certain people who finally want to say a few things to you."

"Just hear them out because they actually spent the whole weekend composing this.", Doug added, taking a seat next to Evie and Ben next to Carlos.

Eyes were now on Chad, Audrey, Jane and Lonnie. Each of them had a look of shame on their face, obviously upset about their previous actions and their treatment to the VKs.

"I want to apologize to you.", Lonnie starts. "I didn't stand up for you on Family Day and even before that I was avoiding you. I shouldn't have been that way towards you."

The Core Four stared at her for a while before Evie spoke up. "You weren't that bad."

"But still. I wasn't in the right."

"Neither was I.", Jane piped up next, stepping forward. "Even after you helped me fit in, I treated you so badly. When I wasn't ignoring you, I was being rude.", she directs mostly to Mal. "I used you."

Mal shrugged, masking the hurt at the remembrance. "Eh. I mean I only started talking to you to use you. So... we just ended up using each other."

"Yeah... um..." Jane sighed, her cheeks slightly pink. "Can we start over? I feel so bad about everything. I mean, I put Auradon in danger because of my own insecurities."

"Well, everything is now handled. And besides, Jane, you don't need magic to change because, as I said before, you are already beautiful."

The brunette smiled, her cheeks still pink. At Mal's words, she found her heart skip a beat. "Thank you."

"And I should apologize, too, for I had been towards you. Especially, to you, Evie. I did all of you so wrong and the things I said at Family Day was too far, but I did you even worse. I used you, framed you and threw you to the side for someone else when it was clear Evie, your Mirror is definitely right when it shown me my reflection. I am a jerk, if not the biggest.", Chad states. This is a first any of them heard him speaking in a tone that wasn't condensing or egostical or manipulative. It was meaningful. "I know it would probably take forever to forgive me or not ever. Honestly, I wouldn't forgive me either. However, I do aim to better myself."

"That's... cool for you to say that, Chad.", Jay replies with a slow nod.

"Well, I think I was jealous of you because you are a better tourney player than me and practically everyone was fawning over you the moment you came here. I mean, you are attractive so..."

"Um... thank you." Carlos smirks to see that Jay was having a rare blushing moment, taking to eyeing at his tray.

Audrey is the last to speak. Her cheeks are pink that match her dress and she figdeting with her fingers at her waist. Her eyes slowly rise from looking at the ground and to the VKs. "My actions and my words were too harsh and I'm sure my own mother would be disappointed in me. When you first arrived, I was so disrespectful and close-minded. I should have been welcoming like Ben. Instead, I felt entitled to bring you down for something our parents' pasts. As a princess, I should have shown a better manners than that. I was stupid. Very stupid. I am to blame for how things turned out at Family Day. I started that mess. And you should have conquered Auradon because we all need a wake-up call."

"That would have definitely defeated the purpose of being different from our parents.", Carlos pointed out. 

"Yeah. I know. And I thank you for not conquering Auradon. You saved our home and even turned your own mom into a lizard."

"That was unintentional and FG says I apparently am not responsible, but whatevs.", Mal states.

"And I do apologize how I treated you all. Evie, you're probably more princess than I'll ever be."

"Aaawww. Thanks, Audrey.", Evie cooed as Doug took hold of her hand, squeezing it.

Audrey gave a small smile and shrug. "I know that we'll never be the best of friends, but I, too, want to try to work this out and have a better relationship than how we started. Only if you want to."

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, right?", Mal decided before biting into another strawberry.

"Does this mean we're all friends now or what?", Lonnie asked, wondering if the VKs were really giving them a chance.

Carlos give a nod. "We're more like... acquaintances, but maybe with some time and healing we can be friends."

"I'll accept!"

They all laughed at Lonnie's outburst, all feeling a little better that the weight had been lifted. After the whole coronation thing, the VKs weren't too sure if the other four AKs were going to come around and apologize. They figured if they hadn't it would be out of shamefulness or pride. However, this they'll accept. It was a start to show that maybe if they continue to show Auradon that they were good and refuse to follow in the path of their parents, they had the chance to have better lives. A chance at happiness.

They deserved that much.

...

As well as other kids on the Isle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, you don't have to wait for the second movie's parody because it's already up! As well as, the 'Under the Sea' and by now the third movie's parody will or if not it's coming because yes, I'm done with it.


End file.
